I Want To Come First
by RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Summary Inside. Also on Wattpad: Username: Uzumaki Hana. & on AO3: Username: RoseanneAstridMikaelson Book 1.
1. CAST & COUPLES

_**Summary:**_

Rose left the Moroi & Dhampir World because Dimitri broke her heart & got together with Tasha, & Lissa destroyed their friendship. Rose went to the one place nobody would even think to look. New Orleans. She's been in New Orleans for two years & has learned that she was a Spirit User-Witchpire Hybrid but she doesn't use Spirit as she knows that its dangerous. Rose was good at pretending that everything that went on around her was normal until Elijah Mikaelson came into her life.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**_Cast/Couples:_**

_Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson & Zoey Deutch as Rose Hathaway: __**Rosijah**_

_Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner & Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall: __**Jayley**_

_Joseph Morgan as Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson & Leah Pipes as Camille 'Cami' O'Connell: _**_Klamille_**

_Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard & Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson: _**_Marbekah_**

_Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire_


	2. ALWAYS & FOREVER

It's been two years since Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway left the Moroi and Dhampir World. Two years since she and her former Best Friend, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir, turned her so called Soulmate, Dimitri Belikov, back into a Dhampir. Right after he had turned back into a Dhampir, he said the most cruellest words to Rose, words that broke her heart;"Love fades, mine has."and then he jumped right into a relationship with Natasha 'Tasha' Ozera. Not being able to watch the man she loved love another woman, Rose abandoned the Moroi and Dhampir World and went into the local areas that Strigoi stay away from.

New Orleans.

That's where Rose has been for the past two years. Rose got a job at a bar called Rousseau's and made friends with the local bartender; Camille 'Cami' O'Connell and the Deveraux Witch Sisters, Jane-Anne and Sophie. Both girls helped her break her bond to Lissa. And through breaking the bond, Rose learned that she wasn't a Dhampir but a Witchpire, Half Vampire, Half Witch. What was even more shocking was that Rose was able to use Spirit but she knew better. Because Rose was untrained, she didn't have control over her Magic, even when she was asleep. Marcel Gerard, the King of New Orleans, who had heard about Rose's problem, let it slide.

* * *

**Present-Time** **Rose's Apartment**

Rose, now twenty years old, was in her apartment, sleeping restlessly in her bed. The brunette twisted and turned on her sides in her bed. Her eyes were flickering underneath her closed eyelids. Her heartbeat was racing as she was plagued by what she believed to be nightmares but in truth, they were visions.

_Rose watched as a girl with curly brown hair got out of a car at the entrance of the Bayou, which was covered mist, in the middle of the night. Suddenly a lot of woman came out of the mist, chanting something and the brunette suddenly dropped to the ground and everything faded to darkness. Rose's eyes widened when everything came into focus once more and she found herself standing in front of female silhouette figure, who was surrounded by shadowy figures. Getting a better look at her, Rose realised that the figure was none other then Jane-Anne Deveraux. Rose's eyes widened in shock as something slashed the silhouette's throat open. _

"Jane-Anne!"Rose jolted awake, screaming Jane-Anne's name in terror. Her vase, which was on her nightstand and was filled with flowers, suddenly shattered as Rose's eyes glowed a bright blue colour. The brunette looked at the shattered vase with a terrified look in her eyes and started breathing heavily.

* * *

**Time Skip** **Rousseau's**

Rose walked into Rousseau's with a tired look in her eyes and headed straight for an open booth and sat down. A waiter came over and asked for her order before leaving. Suddenly, her Human best friend, Cami, came over to her, seemingly on her break.

"Hey Rose."Cami said with a bright smile but the smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried look on her face as she sat down across from Rose."You don't look so good. Rough day?"

Rose shook her head."Not a rough day, rough night. I had another nightmare. It felt so real though."Rose stated, not noticing a brunet man, who was sitting in a booth next to her, was secretly looking at her with an unreadable look on his face."Have you seen Jane-Anne? Or Sophie?"Rose asked, looking for the Witch Sisters as her waiter came back with her food.

"No, I haven't seen either of the Deveraux Sisters all day."Cami stated and Rose groaned, biting her lower lip and nibbling on said lip."But since you're looking for them, why don't you take this gentlemen with you to see Sabine."Cami gestured to the same man, who had secretly looked at Rose."She might know where they are."The blonde said as the man stood up and came to stand in front of Rose.

"Ok."Rose mumbled before looking up at the man."Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway."Rose introduced herself as she picked at her food.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Hathaway. I'm Elijah Mikaelson."Elijah introduced himself and Rose nodded with a small grimace on her face.

* * *

"Tell me, Miss. Hathaway, were you born here?"Rose scowled up at Elijah.

"First off, stop calling me Miss. Hathaway. Miss. Hathaway is unfortunately my very much alive Mother."Elijah raised an eyebrow at Rose, wondering what her relationship with her Mother was like and was already assuming that it wasn't a good one."Just call me Rose. I'm only Twenty."Rose said, looking slightly amused."Second off, no, I wasn't born here. I was born in Turkey but was raised at a Boarding School in Montana since I was four."Elijah nodded while still looking at Rose curiously as they came to a sudden stop."And third, that's Sabine."Rose said, gesturing to the woman across the street. Elijah followed where Rose was looking and saw that Sabine was leading a crowd of tourists around the storefronts.

The bright lights from around them illuminated the street in the dark."Welcome to New Orleans and the crown Jewel of the Crescent City: The French Quarter."Sabine said as they crossed the street."Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night."Rose chuckled at Sabine's spooky voice and Elijah glanced at her.

"May I ask as to what is so funny?"Elijah asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Nothing...Hey! Sabine!"Rose exclaimed, calling out to the woman when she noticed that Sabine was now alone and they walked over to her when she turned them with a smile on her face but it faded and she looked at Rose, concerned.

"Rose, hey, sweetheart."Sabine said as she brought Rose into a hug."How are you? You look..."

"Like I got ran over by a semi-truck?"Rose finished off for Sabine with an amuse look."I know... We need your help."

Sabine raised an eyebrow and looked at Elijah and crossed her arms."Elijah."Rose looked between the two, shocked and confused.

"You know who I am."Elijah stated more then asked.

"Original Vampire, always in a suit."Sabine stated and Rose paled, taking a small step away from Elijah, only to freeze when he caught her wrist in a firm but gentle grip."You and your Family are famous among Witches-Especially with your Brother back in town."

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a Witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux."Rose was looking between them, eyes wide.

"Well, if he's looking of Jane-Anne, he's a little late."Sabine stated while giving Rose a sympathetic look. Dread started to form in the pit of Rose's stomach. Her nightmare suddenly didn't feel like a nightmare anymore.

Elijah blinked, eyes wide."Are you telling me she's dead?"

"No!"Rose exclaimed."She's not dead! It was just a dream."Rose whispered and Elijah gave her an odd yet concerned glance.

"Come on. Her Sister Sophie is gonna want to talk to you."

Sabine led them further into the French Quarter to where some Witches were gathering around a body. Rose's eyes widened in horror as she stared at Jane-Anne's body and she placed her left hand over her mouth and took a step back, only to bump into Elijah, who placed his hands a top of Rose shoulder's, steadying her.

"That's Jane-Anne?"Elijah questioned Sabine, who nodded, although he already got the answer from Rose's reaction."Killed in public for anyone to find."

"Only people who come around here are the Witches."Sabine stated."Now her Sister has come to take her body."Sabine crossed her arms, looking at the sight with hardened eyes."Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery."Rose let out a sob, turning away from the horrible sight, only to have her face buried in Elijah's chest.

Elijah, on instinct, wrapped the young woman up in his embrace."Please tell me that my Brother had nothing to do with this."Elijah stated, hoping that Klaus didn't kill a Witch based on rumours.

"No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing Magic."Sabine stated calmly and Rose peeked up at Sabine.

"What do you mean, she got caught doing Magic?"Rose and Elijah asked at the same time.

Suddenly, they heard someone whistling and the trio looked back at the small gathering sharply and they heard laughing. Rose frowned as she looked between Sabine, Elijah, and the Witches as Vampires came out of the shadows. Rose really wished at that moment that she had either a normal Stake or her Silver Stake on her person.

"You want to know who killed Jane-Anne?"Sabine asked, sounding truly frightened."You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"Marcel? As in Marcel Gerard?"Rose exclaimed, eyes wide."He killed Jane-Anne?"

"The Vampire Marcel?"Elijah asked for classification.

"Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed."Sabine said quickly as Vampires came out of nowhere."I'm asking you, stay hidden. And take Rose with you."Rose and Elijah raised an eyebrow at Sabine."If Marcel finds out that a Witch let the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered."Elijah glanced at Sabine then at the group of gathering Vampires. Elijah grabbed Rose, who squeaked, and Vamp-Sped onto a balcony and together, they watched, eyes wide as Marcel ignored Sophie and took Jane-Anne's body.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Rose was sitting at the park bench with Elijah's jacket wrapped around her as Elijah talked on the phone to his Little Sister, Rebekah, while watching her as she tried to get her breathing under control. He ended the call before Rebekah could say anything more.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk with Sophie, don't you?"Rose looked up at Elijah and nodded slightly. Elijah offered Rose his hand and she gently placed her hand in his.

* * *

**Outside The Back Of Rousseau's**

Rose watched from her hiding spot as Elijah, who had his jacket on, took care of the Vampires before turning to Sophie."I'm Elijah."Elijah said, looking up at the Vampire he killed as Sophie nodded slightly."You heard of me?"

Sophie nodded as Elijah turned to face her."Yes."Sophie shuttered out.

"So why don't you tell me what business your Family has with my Brother."Elijah stated."And while I'm at it, Rose has some questions she'd liked answered."Sophie's eyes widened as Rose stepped out of the shadow's and looked at Sophie with narrowed eyes.

"Rose."Sophie choked out.

"What's going on, Sophie?"Rose growled out.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

Elijah and Rose followed Sophie to the Cemetery entrance and Rose walked through with ease but she noticed that Elijah had stopped. Rose turned to face him, looking slightly confused while he merely looked back at her and Sophie with narrowed eyes.

"This is sacred ground, which means Vampires have to be invited in..."Sophie trailed off."But since I'm desperate, come on in."Elijah carefully stepped inside the Cemetery and came to stand by Rose's side, placing his hand on the small of her back."We can talk freely here."Sophie said as they followed her.

"Then I suggest you start talking."Elijah stated calmly."And you can start by answering Rose's questions."Sophie came to a stop and turned to face them before looking at Rose in the eyes.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that using Magic banned?"Rose asked as calmly as she could."I could have died, Sophie!"Rose exclaimed when Sophie didn't say anything."I should be dead for doing all this accidental Magic!"

"Marcel knows that you have no control over your Magic, Rose."Sophie stated coolly."That's why you're not dead. He thinks it's better that you have no control over your Magic."Rose frowned.

"What did your Sister want with Niklaus?"Elijah asked when Rose didn't ask anything else and decided that it was best to change the subject.

"Isn't obvious?"Sophie retorted, also grateful that Elijah changed the subject."We have a Vampire problem, and we need help."Sophie stated, looking at Elijah."Marcel has an army backing him. The Witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck until my Sister Jane-Anne met a girl,"Rose raised an eyebrow, wondering where Sophie was going with this."a Werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia."Elijah pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed."She had a special connection to your Brother."

"What kind of connection?"Elijah questioned her.

"Apparently, they spent some time together."Sophie stated.

"They had sex."Rose said bluntly and Sophie glared at her."What? Are we suddenly a group of Nun's because if so, sorry to say Mother Superior but I lost my V Card a long time ago."Rose sassed as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip. Elijah smirked slightly while Sophie groaned under her breath."So what, they had sex. What's the big deal, Soph?"

Sophie glowered at Rose."One thing led to another,"Sophie said, looking back at Elijah."and now this special Werewolf girl, she's pregnant, and the Father of the child she's carrying is your Brother Klaus."

"Congratulations, you're an Uncle... Are you kidding me Soph!? They can't have children because they're basically dead! Who are you trying to fool!?"Rose exclaimed, gesturing to Elijah.

"It's impossible."Elijah said in denial.

"Nothing's impossible, especially not when it comes to your Brother."Sophie stated, all the meanwhile glaring at Rose."Or when it comes to Rose."Elijah spared Rose curiously."I'm sure you know about the Moroi and Dhampir World."Elijah's eyes lit up at that and now looked at Rose as if he had just figured out what she is."Rose's Father was a Moroi, her Mother a Dhampir. But her Mother married a Warlock, and the Magic must have skipped her Mother and Rose got all the Magic. Because of this, Rose is a Spirit Moroi-Witchpire."Sophie explained while Rose remained frozen by Elijah's side as Elijah looked at her with wide eyes."She's the only one of her kind... As for your Brother..."Sophie trailed off."Think about it. They call him the Hybrid, right?"Sophie glanced over her shoulder."Bring her out!"Rose and Elijah watched as some Witches came out and Rose's eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?"The girl asked, looking at Elijah before noticing Rose standing next to him and looked at them curiously.

"It's you."Rose whispered, her voice was so gentle that only Elijah heard her and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow but stepped forward, wondering if her nightmares were actually visions.

"Give us a moment."Elijah said and held his hand out for Rose to take and she did.

* * *

**With Elijah & Co.**

"So have they been holding you here against your will?"Elijah asked as he walked around the table that the Werewolf girl was sitting on, legs crossed as she looked at Rose, who was leaning against the table, with that same curious look in her eyes.

"They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me."The girl said, glancing at Elijah."Then they did all these weird, Witchy tests, not that I understand how this could happen."The Wolf girl explained as Elijah paused in his pacing and Elena looked between them curiously."I mean, Vampires are dead. They can't have children."The Wolf girl exclaimed, sounding tired and frustrated.

"Perhaps if you knew my Brother's story, it might explain how this is possible."Elijah stated as he came to sit in between both girls."Here."Elijah reached out and placed a hand on the side of Rose's temple before going to do the same with the Wolf Girl.'"If I may-What are you doing?"The Wolf girl cut him off, jerking away from Elijah's hand.

"Relax."Elijah said, glancing between both girls."If you both open your minds to me, I can show you."Rose and the Wolf girl did as Elijah said and listened to him talk about his Family and Klaus' transformation with their eyes closed when they noticed that images appear in their minds.

"Your Dad was a real dick."Rose stated after Elijah finished telling his Family's story.

Elijah chuckled and the Wolf girl smiled."My words exactly. I'm Hayley, by the way."Hayley said and held out her hands for Rose and Elijah to shake and they did."You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your Family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho who I slept with, classic me."Hayley explained.

"I'm Rose. I thought I was a Dhampir, Half Human, Half Vampire, but it turns out I'm a Witchpire Hybrid. Half Vampire, Half Witch."Hayley looked at her, eyes wide.

"I cannot excuse my Brother's behaviour, but you must understand that our Father hunted him,"Elijah stood up with his back Hayley and Rose."hunted us for centuries."Elijah finally said, changing the subject back to Klaus."Every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans,"Elijah turned to face the girls."where we were happiest of all."Hayley and Rose shared a sympathetic look towards Elijah, who leaned against the wall."Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a Hybrid, he defeated our Father. I thought this would make him happy, but he's angrier than ever."Elijah paused and glanced down at Hayley's stomach."I wonder if, perhaps, this baby will be a way from my Brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself."

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help."Sophie stated as she walked into the tomb as the trio turned to look at her.

"What, precisely, is it that you want? And what does it have to do with this young woman?"Elijah gestured to Hayley

"We want to run Marcel and his Vampires out of town."Sophie stated."Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus."The Witch explained."Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes. Well, as I'm sure you're aware, my Brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."Elijah stated calmly.

"It's why I brought you here."Sophie retorted."Marcel drove the Werewolves out of town decades ago."Hayley looked at Sophie sharply at that and Rose raised an eyebrow, wondering how a Vampire could do that without getting bitten."Do you really think he's going to welcome a Hybrid baby to the neighbourhood?"Sophie asked sarcastically."Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original Family."

"Sophie!"Rose exclaimed, jumping up and frowned at the Witch.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail."Elijah stated, placing his arm out in front of Rose, suddenly feeling very protective of her and didn't want her coming anywhere near Sophie.

"Like I said, I'm desperate."Sophie said, gritting her teeth.

"Well, then,"Elijah smirked at Sophie."I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"Elijah turned to Rose."Stay here with Hayley, please Rose."Rose blinked before scowling.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Hayley and Rose watched as Klaus glared at the Witches and Elijah."No. It's impossible."

"I said the same thing myself."Elijah stated.

"This is a lie."Klaus snarled, pointing at them."You're all lying. Vampires cannot procreate."

"But Werewolves can."Sophie spoke up and continued when Klaus didn't say anything."Magic made you a Vampire, but you were born a Werewolf."Klaus turned around to face Sophie."You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of Nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else."Klaus turned around and launched himself at Hayley but Elijah held him back."Admit it!"

"Hey!"Hayley snapped, glaring back at Klaus."I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator Bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy."Sophie added."Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them."Elijah frowned and Elena looked at Sophie in horror, wondering what happened to her best friend."If you don't help us take down Marcel. So help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait. What!?"Hayley and Rose exclaimed in unison.

"Enough of this."Elijah said, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder."If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."Elijah declared.

"No."Sophie said immediately."We can't, not yet."Klaus and Elijah paused."We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus turned around to face them with a deadly look in his eyes."How dare you command me,"Klaus said icily."threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception! I won't hear anymore lies."Klaus said to Elijah, walking past him.

"Niklaus,"Elijah stated, causing Klaus to pause and look back at him."listen."

Klaus looked at Hayley and let his gaze travel back down to her stomach, which Hayley had a hand over her stomach protectively, where he could hear a fast but tiny heartbeat. Klaus' eyes widened momentary before he looked back up into Hayley's eyes and his own hardened. Klaus looked back at Elijah who smiled slightly.

"Kill her and the baby."Klaus said, shocking Sophie, Rose, and Elijah."What do I care?"He said before leaving.

"Screw this. I'm out of here."Hayley said and turned around, only for the Witches to block her path.

"No one touches the girls."Elijah said when Hayley turned back to look at him and he looked at Sophie, who gave him a pointed look."I will fix this."Sophie nodded.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Everyone found out that Sophie hadn't just been linked Hayley but also to Rose, not that anyone knew why other then the Witch herself. Elijah had later returned with Jane-Anne's body. Rose and Hayley looked up when they heard the gates to the Tomb squeak open and Elijah and Sophie came in.

"What the hell!?"Rose growled out as she stood up, bringing Hayley with her."You leave us in some filthy Tomb over a night, Elijah. Have you all forgotten that this girl is pregnant!?"Rose snapped, glancing around at all the Witches around her as she gestured to a very pissed off Hayley.

"Release them to me,"Elijah said, turning to face Sophie."as a token of good faith, the girl is carrying my Family therefore she too is my Family, and Rose should never have been involved in any of this."

"Can you not talk about us like we're not here?"Hayley growled out and Elijah turned to them.

"Forgive us."Elijah said gently, keeping his eyes mostly on Rose rather then Hayley."Let them come with me. You've done what you've needed to do to keep her safe. Now let me do the same."Elijah promised Sophie, who he had turned back to talk to."I can assure you there's no one stronger."Sophie looked at him with narrowed eyes before glancing at Rose, and her gaze softened as she nodded. Hayley sighed in relief as she stepped forward, along with Rose."Wait."Both brunette's stopped and looked at him."Here."He hand handed a folded jacket to Hayley before taking off his own jacket."There's a chill out there."Rose blushed slightly as he placed the jacket her and Hayley smirked at her, causing her to glare slightly.

"I suppose chivalry isn't dead after all."Rose muttered but Hayley and Elijah heard her due to their enhanced hearing."Just really damn late to the party."Rose said, looking up at Elijah from under her eyelashes.

Hayley snickered as she followed the longer haired brunette out of the Tom with Elijah behind her, only to be stopped by Sophie, who hoped to get the last word in. Only, Elijah countered her threat with his own while Rose and Hayley watched before the Original led them out of the Tomb.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Rose groaned softly as she twisted and turned in her sleep, her eyelids opening slightly to reveal glowing blue eyes instead of chocolate brown eyes. Flashes of Elijah and Klaus appeared in her mind, followed by a dagger and Elijah turning grey. The vision suddenly changed and Rose's eyes widened when she saw herself, pregnant and laughing with Elijah.

Rose jolted awake with a ear piercing scream as Hayley and Elijah came into the room, looking around before looking at Rose and their eyes widened at seeing her eyes glowing blue and objects were floating in the air around her. As Rose calmed down, her eyes became chocolate brown again and everything fell to the floor with a crash as Rose fell unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?"Hayley asked, looking up at Elijah, who walked over to Rose's side and looked down at her curiously.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."Elijah said and turned to face Hayley."Stay with her. I'll return shortly."Elijah was gone before Hayley could say anything.

* * *

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

Hayley and Rose coughed as Hayley partly pulled off one of the sheets covering some furniture. The Wolf waved her hands out in front of her to make the dust go away. Rose however, lifted her hand and flicked her wrist, causing the dust to fly away from her and Hayley, who looked at her with wide eyes. Just as Rose did that, Elijah came into the room, hands in his pockets as he looked from each girl.

"You all right?"Elijah asked calmly.

"Just dust."Rose said casually.

"This place is ancient."Hayley added, glancing around.

"Yes. It should serve our purposes."Elijah stated gently with a smile as he stole a quick glance around the room before walking over to Rose, standing next to her as Hayley smirked at Rose, knowing that Elijah had feelings for the young Hybrid."It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you're the most important person in this Family. You need a good home."Elijah said to Hayley."So I'm curious."Rose and Hayley looked at him questionably."In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?"

"About being a Mother."Rose snickered slightly at the look of embarrassment on Hayley's face.

"I-I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a Wolf."Hayley finally said and Rose stopped snickering, knowing what it was like to be abandoned."So I don't really know how I feel about being a Mother because I never really had a good one."

Elijah stared at Hayley with a sympathetic look in his eyes."I will always protect you."Elijah looked down at Elena."Both of you. You have my word on that."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word."The trio turned to find Klaus leaning against the wall.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your under handed deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter."Klaus pushed himself off the wall and walked further into the room."My only concern now is this Coven of impudent Witches."

"I believe them to be Honorable."Elijah stated."They did release Hayley and Rose to me,"Both Originals looked at the Wolf Girl and newest Original Hybrid of the Century."although they haven't been entirely forthcoming."Elijah moved closer to Klaus."Marcel obviously has something that they need. They want him dead. There must be a reason why."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**With Elijah & Klaus**

"In addition to the secret weapon, he uses to control the Witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of Vampires."Elijah said as pulled off more sheets that covered the furniture."Working together, we could destroy them from the inside."

"And what of Rebekah?"Klaus questioned Elijah."Has she stopped pouting long enough to join the fun?"

Elijah heaved a heavy sigh."She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times Daggered and shoved in a box, I gather, or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet."Elijah stated."After all, we swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away,"Klaus said before taking a sip of his drink."because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realised one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit."

"And what is that?"Elijah asked, looking at Klaus, who started back at him emotionlessly.

"You."Klaus stated and stuck a dagger in Elijah's heart.

"Waah! Uh!"Elijah grunted as he fell forward, resting his hands on Klaus' shoulders as Klaus held him up.

"Forgive me, my brother."Klaus said as Elijah stared at him in shock."There is no power in love."Elijah glared."Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. Love makes you weak."Klaus stated as Elijah's head fell into the croak of Klaus' neck."If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone."Klaus said, knowing that his, currently dead, Brother could hear him.

* * *

**With Hayley & Rose**

"Are you all right?"Rose looked up at Hayley, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion."You screamed last night..."Hayley tried off, unsure of how to continue.

"I've been doing that a lot recently."Rose answered, pursing her lips."I used to think they were just dreams, silly nightmares... but I think they're visions. I mean, I saw you in one of them, along with someone's throat being slashed open.. Jane-Anne's throat to be exact but I thought I was just having a nightmare."Hayley grimaced."It turns out that it was real..."Rose blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears when she thought about when she saw Jane-Anne's body and how the older woman always used to look out for her."She and Sophie used to give me an herbal medicine to help me sleep more peacefully."Rose explained and Hayley's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, Elijah went to see Sophie earlier and she gave him this."Hayley said, remembering that Elijah asked her to give Rose the bottle, and showed the new Hybrid the bottle.

"Thank you."Rose said, taking the bottle and put it in her pocket.

"You had a vision last night, right?"Rose nodded, thinking about what happened."What was it about?"

"I don't know... I could barely understand it."Rose answered, feeling ashamed.


	3. HOUSE OF THE RISING SON

Rose, who was in her current room at the Plantation House, was reading a book, that she had found in a study, only to pause when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Getting up, she moved to the window and peeked out, seeing said car. Leaving her room after grabbing a normal stake and Silver Stake, she found Hayley also leaving her own room and they shared a glance before they made their way down to the second floor stairs and Hayley grabbed a poker, standing in front of Rose protectively.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be protecting you! Not the other way around."Rose hissed out.

"Who the hell are you?"Hayley asked as a blonde walked into the Plantation and shut the door behind her.

"Ah, you must be the Maids."The blonde stated, not really looking at them as they made their way down the stairs."My bags are in the car. Get them, will you?"She demanded more then asked as she pointed to the door after putting her keys down.

"Hello."Hayley said, not really offended as the blonde couldn't see her face.

"Not the Maid."Rose added sassy.

Stormy blue eyes widened."You're that Werewolf girl my Brother Klaus knocked up."Stormy blue eyes looked Hayley up and down."I was expecting to see some kind of Supernatural baby bump."Hayley crossed her arms over her chest as she walked over to the female blonde Original with Rose, who put her weapons down."Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"The blonde turned her attention to Rose."And you must be Rose, the Moroi Witchpire Hybrid and the first of your kind. I've got to say, you're very beautiful."

"You've got your brother's manners. Rebekah, right?"Hayley retorted.

"That's right and I have his temper, too, so watch it."Rebekah stated sharply."Where's Elijah?"She glanced around the two, expecting him to pop out.

"Beats me."Hayley said, shrugging.

"He's long gone."Rose added, frowning.

"What do you mean long gone?"Rebekah asked, eyes narrowed as she looked between Hayley and Rose.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me, and Rose, in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into,"Hayley started to explain."he was all poetic about how we're Family, and then Klaus told me that Elijah bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a Vampire."

"Elijah is not just any Vampire,"Rebekah said, scowling."and he doesn't break promises, which means that Klaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like."Rebekah growled furiously. "Klaus!"Rebekah snapped loudly and walked into the living room."Get out here and tell me what you've done with our Brother! You narcissistic, back-stabbing, wanker!"Rebekah shouted.

"Enough with all the shouting."Klaus said, coming into the room."Little Sister. I should have known. I assume the six dead Vampires were your doing."

"They were very rude..."Rebekah said, remembering what had happened."Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours?"Rebekah smirked."Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel."It was Klaus' turn to smirk when Rebekah's faded."You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do."Rebekah frowned, not meeting Klaus' gaze."He fancies himself. The King of the Quarter now, and he has these rules about killing Vampires. It will be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

Rebekah looked back up at him, glaring."I don't care about Marcel or his rules."Rebekah spat."Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?"

Klaus sat down, glancing at the wall before looking back at Rebekah."Perhaps he's on holiday"Klaus looked up at the roof, pointing."or taking a long Autumn nap upstairs."He looked back at Rebekah with a smirk."Well, go on. Take a look around."Glaring, Rebekah turned and started to walk away."You remember this house as well as I."Klaus stated, glancing over his shoulder at Rebekah, who had walked over to a door.

"I remember everything."Rebekah stated coldly before opening the door.

She walked in with Klaus following and listened as she talked while remembering the past while Rose and Hayley went back up to second floor and sat on steps in front of the rail. Klaus sat in another and looked up at Rebekah, who crossed her arms.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you."Klaus stated, like it explained why he killed her lover, the Governor's son.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik."Rebekah growled out."You made sure of that."Klaus' phone vibrates."Now where's Elijah?"Klaus pulled out his phone and looked at the message before getting up."Where are you going?"

"It appears the night is not quite over yet."Klaus said, turning to look at Rebekah."I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece."Rebekah said, eyebrows furrowed."I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what friends do when they get together is they drink, and when they drink, they tell secrets."Klaus explained."Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of Witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the how so I might take it for myself."Klaus gave her a vicious smirk."Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."He turned around and started walking away from Rebekah."Oh. And welcome home, Little Sister."Klaus said as he turned while opening the front door, giving Rebekah a cheeky smile before leaving and the door slammed shut behind him.

Rebekah turned to see Rose and Hayley sitting on the second level of steps."You, Wolf girl, Hybrid girl,"The brunette's perked up and looked down at Rebekah."I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil Brother has done to my good one. You're both helping."Rose and Hayley glanced at one another before they nodded.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Hayley and Rose listened to Rebekah's explanation as they followed her down to the underground area of the house, which was said to be filled with secret rooms. Hayley paled while Rose raised an eyebrow at seeing the coffins and glanced at Rebekah with a frown.

"Uh... do you think Klaus killed him?"Rebekah looked at Hayley before shaking her head.

"We can't be killed, silly girl,"Rebekah said as she walked to the front of the coffins."but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of Mystical Silver Daggers."Rebekah explained."One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out."Hayley's and Rose's eyes widened."That must be what he's done to Elijah."Rebekah gestured to one of the coffins."This one's mine."

"He keeps your coffin on standby."Hayley stated, deciding to change the subject.

"He likes to be prepared for when his Family members inevitably disappoint him."Rebekah said before looking back at the coffins."Elijah's isn't here. He must have stashed him elsewhere."

"I feel sick."Rose said, grimacing.

"I feel like I'm literary going to be sick."Hayley retorted.

"Welcome to the Family, loves."Rebekah stated, looking between them."You should have run the second your realised Elijah was gone."

"Yeah. Well, the Witches have put some sort of Hex on Rose and me."Hayley stated, frowning."As long as I'm carrying this Baby, I can't leave New Orleans. And I have no idea why they'd do this to Rose. But if we do leave, they kill us."Hayley explained, glancing at Rose.

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a Box for Hayley the second she gives birth to whatever's cooking in her tum. As for you, Rose, I think he'd try to use you as a weapon because you're a Hybrid of your own kind."Rebekah stated and both girls paled."I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being Daggered in a box for decades sucks. Trust me."Rebekah said, glancing at the coffins in disdain before looking back at the brunette's."You best find a way to break that Spell and run."

Hayley and Rose watched as Rebekah left before sharing a look."A weapon? No way in Hell am I letting that happen to me again."Rose growled out angrily and Hayley looked at her curiously. Noticing the look, the smaller brunette started explaining her past to the Wolf Girl.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**The French Quarter, Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop**

"Oh. Hey, hey, wait."Hayley said as she quickly crossed the road and ran towards a woman who was locking up the 'Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop' for the day.

"We're closed. Sorry."The girl said, giving Hayley an apologetic look.

"I just need one teeny tiny little herb."Hayley said, looking at the girl with pleading eyes."Please."

The woman stared at her for a second before smiling."Which herb?"Hayley looked around, making sure that no one was listening in before looking at the woman.

"Crushed aconite flower."

The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Hayley in confusion."Wolfsbane? That's a poison."She took a step towards the blonde."Looking to kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one."

The woman's gaze snapped to Hayley's stomach."Give me a minute."The woman said, looking back up at Hayley before unlocking the shop and went inside to collect the herb before coming back outside with two bottles."Cut it with Jimson Weed, a few drops in some hot tea. That should do it."The woman instructed, smiling at Hayley.

Hayley held out some money."Here."

The woman placed her hand over Hayley's palm."It's an ugly town for Wolves."The woman explained."You're doing the right thing."Hayley stared at her before leaving. The woman watched as she left before dialling a number."Hey."The woman smiled."Want to gain points? Tell Marcel there's a Werewolf in the Quarter."

* * *

**That Night**

"Come on Hayley."Hayley said from her spot on the bench, giving herself a pep-talk as she put a few drops of Wolfsbane into her drink."One upset stomach, and all this stupid drama is ancient history..."Hayley mumbled as she closed her eyes and lifted the cup to her lips, only to lower the cup, open her eyes and sigh softly. She turned her head sharply when she heard rustling and the sound of branches snapping.

She got up and looked to her right, only to not see anything, however, when she looked to her left, she came face to face with a Male Vampire."Dumb move, coming into the Quarter."The man said."You're coming with me, Wolf."

"I have it up to here with Vampires telling me what to do!"Hayley growled out.

She threw her drink at the Vampire, burning him and causing him to cry out in pain. Hayley turned to run, only to find two men blocking her path. But before they could do anything, Rose appeared out of nowhere and tackled one of the Vampires. She easily got the upper hand and drove a wooden stake through the Vampire's heart with a battle cry. Just as Rose got up to deal with the other one, a blur of blonde and black appeared, and ripped out the other man's heart before the person looked at Hayley and Rose, who realised that it was Rebekah.

"Now that's no way to treat a pregnant lady."Rebekah said towards the dead Vampires at her feet."I do hate bad manners."She threw the organ on the ground.

* * *

**The Plantation House**

Rose, who had managed to get inside the house before Klaus appaeared, watched from her bedroom window as Rebekah and Hayley stood outside the Plantation House, on the concrete, watching as Klaus threw a Vampire, that was still alive, on top of the pile of other Vampires, which were dead, on the front lawn.

Klaus turned to look at them."This is why I told you never to leave the house."Klaus growled out as he step forward."Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little Nighttime stroll put it all in peril."Rebekah step towards Klaus, intending on walking pass him and towards the Vampire that was still alive."Leave him!"Klaus roared at Rebekah, causing her to freeze."You done enough, don't you think?"Klaus said, turning his rage on Rebekah."Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door?"

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about Werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed and don't give me that crap about having a plan."Rebekah snapped."You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing!"Klaus went to say something but Rebekah cut him off before he could start."Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honour it?"Rebekah questioned him.

"I have done everything."Klaus shot back."Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his Vampires ingest toxic Vervain, which, as you know, Little Sister, protects them from my mind control."Klaus explained, remembering what he did."I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect, so I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six Vampires thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine before he had even a drop of Vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..."Klaus trailed off as he remembered compelling Cami. Klaus turned to the Vampire that was still alive, pointing at him."And this one, I'm going to drain him of Vervain,"Klaus grabbed the Vampire and dragged him."compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more Vampires tonight."The two followed the Hybrid inside the house as Rose closed her window and quickly made her way down stairs to where the trio was."Does anyone have any more questions?"Klaus asked as he dropped the Vampire on the floor while Hayley leaned against the wall, watching Klaus wearily, Rebekah stood in front of the open door, and Rose stood at the top of the second floor staircase."No? Good. Because I have a question, Hayley."Klaus sneered as he looked at Hayley."What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?"Hayley stared at Klaus blankly."Answer me!"

"Leave her be."Rebekah stated but Hayley walked forward.

"You want to know what I was doing?"Hayley came to stand in front of Klaus."I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of it's misery."Hayley stated angrily and Rose shook her head with a sigh.

The next thing anyone knew, Klaus had Hayley pinned against the wall, choking her.

"Nik!"Rebekah snapped and pulled Klaus away from Hayley, glaring at him angrily."Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake!"Rebekah shouted in Klaus' face and let him go."All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells she's ready to get rid of it..."Rebekah trailed off, looking into Klaus' eyes while Hayley and Elena watched them with wide eyes."It's ok to care."The blonde said as her face softened while Klaus' eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar."It's ok to want something."Klaus' lips parted and he stared at her with wide eyes."That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he has ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted."Klaus looked away from Rebekah before sliding down to the floor.

Rebekah sat down next to him."I gave Elijah to Marcel."Klaus fessed up, keeping his gaze on the floor in front of him so he didn't have to see the disbelief on his Sister's face.

"What?"Rebekah choked out, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Marcel was nervous."Klaus explained, this time, looking at Rebekah."It was bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy."Klaus took a shaky breath while Rebekah licked her lips."He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother."Rebekah said.

"I have a plan."Klaus said gently and softly."Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that the baby be born."Klaus looked up."I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it,"Klaus looked at the front door."there's the door."He looked back at Rebekah and leaned towards her."See if I care."He shook of her hand on his shoulder, stood up and left.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

**Rose's Room**

_Rose's Dream_

_Rose found herself in an attic with a young teenage dark haired brunette, who looked familiar and was drawing. The girl stopped drawing and looked at something, causing Rose to follow her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Marcel come to stand in front of the young girl._

_"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness."Marcel said gently._

_"She doesn't scare me."The brunette answered honestly."None of them do."_

_"I didn't think they would, honey, but thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."Rose pursed her lips, wondering if Marcel was talking about Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah._

_The brunette shook her head, no."They don't belong here."She gritted out._

_"Might be kind of tough to convince them of that."Marcel stated and glanced at something. Rose turned to look at what he was staring at and her eyes widened when she saw a coffin with a familiar Crest. It was Elijah's coffin."Which is why I need to ask you for a favour."The young brunette glanced at the coffin before looking back up at Marcel."I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original."_

_Dream Ends_

Rose awoke with a gasp and sat up, eyes flashing blue, glancing around and noticed that everything was in their rightful places as they were before she feel asleep. Rose looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark out. Groaning, the brunette fell back on the bed and tried to get back to sleep, pondering on whether to tell Klaus, Hayley, and Rebekah about her vision.


	4. TANGLED UP IN BLUE & GIRL IN NEW ORLEANS

Rose was in Elijah's room, reading one of his journal since there were barely any books in the Library that she hadn't already read. The young Hybrid took note that the Original seemed to write more about his Siblings then anything else during those times. She continued reading until she heard Rebekah talking to Klaus. Getting up, Rose shut the book but held it as she walked into the room where the two siblings were talking and came to stand next to Hayley.

"The Werewolf and the Witchpire Hybrid would like to know what the plan is."Hayley stated more then asked as Rose frowned at the Mikaelson Siblings.

"Well, that all depends what plan you mean, love-My plan for Global Domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."Klaus said, smiling at Rebekah who gave a tight smile in return.

"Hmm."Rebekah said before grabbing a pencil and threw it at Klaus with her vamp-speed, only for Klaus to grab it.

"The plan to rescue your older Brother, you know, the good brother, who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."Rose couldn't help but growl out angrily.

"In the front of we're being specific."Klaus retorted.

"You two said that you would get Elijah back."Hayley said, gesturing between the two siblings."So is there a plan, or what?"

Rebekah glanced at Klaus."Ok."Klaus said with a dramatic sigh as he sat down and the female trio leaned against either side of the doors."Well firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless,"Klaus smirked while Rose frowned and Hayley pursed her lips."and secondly, I Daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my Brother in the hands of a particularly nasty Teenage Witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, Sister, please."Klaus made the gesture for Rebekah to explain the third part to the two brunette's.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you both have demanded,"Rebekah said, turning to look at Hayley and Rose, who looked at her."is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."Rose and Hayley glanced at each other before they looked between the two blonde Originals as if they were stupid.

"That's not the whole plan, is it?"The brunette's asked in unison.

"Oh, please."Rebekah said with a laugh."Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."Rebekah said as she looked at Klaus and Hayley and Rose turned to him with a deadpanned look on her face.

"That's only the Plan 'A', love."Klaus confessed."There's always a Plan 'B'."

"And what's Plan 'B'?"Hayley asked while Rose raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

Klaus smirked."War."

"Well then, while you two do whatever it is that you're going to do to get Elijah back, I'm going home."Rose said after a long minute of silence and Hayley looked at her sharply, as did the Siblings."I need to get more clothes if I'm going to be staying here. And I need to get my laptop so that I have something to do."Rose explained and left before anyone could say anything.

* * *

**Later That Night**

**With Hayley**

That night, as it was still hot, even during the night, Hayley had a blue crop-top on, which showed off her stomach, which was still flat, and loose pants on. She was walking outside, by the pool, as she was bored since she couldn't leave the Plantation House and Rose had gone to bed early. Plus, Klaus and Rebekah were at Marcel's Party. Hearing a twig snap, she turned sharply to where the bushes were and found a wolf, a Werewolf staring at her. Hayley felt as if she were in a trance as she looked into the Werewolf's deep yellow eyes.

"You're not suppose to be out here."A voice came from behind her and she turned sharply to see a woman standing there.

"Who are you?"Hayley questioned the woman.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."The woman said, smiling."I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's and Rose's friends."Sabine stated.

"You're one of the Witches."Hayley stated.

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone is out."Sabine said, which explained why she was here."You know, it's drawn to you."Hayley looked back at where the Werewolf had been."The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf."Hayley looked back at Sabine."You and Klaus made something special."

"You sound like Elijah."Hayley said, missing the brief flash of fury that appeared in Sabine's gaze."He thinks this baby is gonna make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone,"Hayley placed her hand on her stomach."and I don't even know"Hayley glanced down at her stomach with narrowed eyes."what it is."

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**The Next Day, ****Living Room**

"I told you, Agnes, I feel great."Hayley said sarcastically as she flipped the page of the book she was reading while Rose typed away on her computer.

"You are overdue for a checkup."Agnes said gently as she looked at Hayley, who in turned glanced up at her while paused in her writing, glancing up between them.

"What am I going to do? Pop up into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound?"Hayley sassed as she snapped the book shut."A pregnant Werewolf escorted by a Witch? Nothing to see here."

"A lot of woman would kill to have a child."Rebekah said from her spot in the other room."Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."Rose couldn't help but nod in agreement with Rebekah, thinking about how she had sometimes wanted a Family so much, and Hayley shot her a playful betrayed look.

"I know a Doctor out in the Bayou off the Beaten Path."Hayley looked out the window."Now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you tonight after hours, just us."Agnes said and gave a disgusted look as she said her next words."Vampires will never get a word of it."

Hayley tilted her head back, thinking before she sighed and gave in."Ok, fine. But only if Rose comes with me."Rose looked up at Hayley sharply as the older brunette put the book down on the table."Bayou Baby Doctor it is."Agnes got up with Hayley, who grabbed Rose's hand, pulling the Witchpire Hybrid up to her feet, and they followed the Witch Elder out of the room.

* * *

**That Night**

Agnes pulled up to a house in the Bayou and Hayley raised an eyebrow while Rose leaned forward from the backseat and looked at the house with a frown on her face, knowing that something wasn't right about this.

"This is the Doctor's Office?"Rose asked, pointing at the house.

Agnes smiled sadly at her."Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorising her patients."She explained."Go. She won't bite."Hayley and Rose shared a look before they got out of the car and made their way to the house while Agnes pulled her phone out, quickly dialling a number."Send them in now and tell them do to it quickly. But tell them not lay a hand on Rose."She said in a low serious voice with cold eyes.

* * *

**With Rebekah**

After talking to the Priest and compelling him, Rebekah made her way upstairs and towards the attic. She opened the door, eyes narrowed as did and looked around, finding Elijah's coffin, which was open, in front of the bed.

"I knew it."Rebekah mumbled and went to walk in, only to find herself restricted by a barrier. Gritting her teeth, Rebekah peered over to see Elijah's face, finding that his face wasn't as grey and showing less veins then the last time she saw him. Dark hazel brown eyes opened and Rebekah found herself in an old dress, outside somewhere."What the bloody hell?"

"Rebekah, language, please."Rebekah turned to find Elijah, in a different suit, standing behind her, smiling.

"Elijah!"Rebekah breathed out happily and walked over, hugging him, which he returned."What is all this?"Rebekah asked when she pulled away, glancing around.

"You don't remember?"Elijah questioned her."You and I went to the Opera House together."Elijah held out his and and Rebekah took it."It was your first foray back into New Orleans Society after Klaus removed the Dagger from you."Elijah explained as he let her towards the gates."It's a memory only you and I share. Also, I need you to know it's not another of Davina's tricks."

Rebekah looked at him questionably."Well, how are you even awake?"

"Davina withdrew the Dagger,"Rebekah gave Elijah a look of disbelief."unaware that doing so even once would negate its power."Elijah gave Rebekah a smug smile."In a few hours, I shall be as good as new."

Elijah turned away from Rebekah."So put me back into the Attic, and we can find a way to get you out."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave, yet, Rebekah."Elijah said, coming to a stop and half turned to look at her."This girl, Davina, she's curious,"He turned and picked up a bottle."wilful, too."He unscrewed the bottle lid."Soon I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps even propose a truce of some kind,"He poured the bottle of alcohol into a glass."so if we can end this war between the Vampires and the Witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and her baby. And Rose as well, as she is part Witch and is very powerful."Elijah explained his reasons and looked back at Rebekah."Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire Family can finally know peace."Elijah handed her a glass."In the meanwhile, I need you to look after both Hayley and Rose."Rebekah's eyes widened."Hayley is our Family now, Rebekah, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection."Elijah said seriously and held up his glass.

"And what of Rose? Why do you care about her?"

"Rose... I intent to take her as my Eternal Mate."Rebekah's eyes widened in shock and happiness."So she is also our Family now, meaning she falls underneath our protection."Elijah paused, looking at Rebekah with a possessive look in his eyes."Swear to me, Rebekah."

"I swear."Rebekah promised as she found herself outside of the memory and in the Attic again before quickly leaving.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**St. Anne's Church, The Attic, Davina's Room**

Davina's hands ghosted over the fiddle, tears in her eyes before looking at the chime. The brunette waved her hand in a riven and the chime started making a sweet lullaby with a soft my on her face. However, it faded when she heard a clatter. Turning sharply, she found the coffin lid shut. Eyes narrowed, Davina walked towards the coffin.

"It's all right, Davina."Davina whirled around to come face to face with Elijah, who was still blueish grey."I don't mean you any harm,"Davina stared at him blankly."Though I do think it's time we had a talk.


	5. SINNERS & SAINTS

**Rose's Apartment**

After what had happened the other day, all Rose wanted to do was sleep in her own bed, at her own apartment, and that is exactly what she did. Or at least was going to do when she fell on top of her bed and closed her eyes, facing the open curtains, when he phone suddenly went off.

Groaning, the brunette, with her eyes still closed, reached out for her charging phone and brought it to her face. Peeking one eye open, she looked at the Caller ID before shutting her eyes again, only for them to snap back open and she sat up, looking at the Caller ID with narrowed eyes. UNKNOWN NUMBER was written on the lit up screen. Hesitatingly, Rose pressed the answer button and put her phone up to her ear.

"Who is this?"Rose asked suspiciously and tiredly.

"_No need to sound so cautious, Rose._"A familiar voice said, causing Rose's eyes widen.

"Elijah."Rose breathed out as she stood up by the wall near the window."How did you get my number?"

"_I have my ways._"The brunette could just tell that the Original was smirking."_Now, Darling, I may need your help with something._"

_Darling?_ Rose thought, eyes wide and blushed."What do you need help with?"

"_Convincing a Witch that I mean her no harm and I only wish to help her. I've told her of an untrained Witch who also needs help controlling her Magic._"Elijah explained as he looked at Davina who was watching him cautiously."_Do you know where St. Anne's Church is?_"

Rose scoffed."Of course I do, I may not be Catholic or Religious in the Human area, Elijah but that doesn't mean that I don't go to Church to see Father Kieran for Cami's sake."Rose said sassy and rolled her eyes while Elijah pursed his lips into a smile.

"_Good. Then I want you to come up to the attic of the Church. Goodbye, Sweetheart._"Rose blinked when Elijah suddenly hung up on her and looked down at her phone with a dumbfounded look.

"What is up with Vampires ordering me around lately?"Rose grumbled as she quickly changed into some fresh clothes."And Darling? Sweetheart? What's gotten into him?"Rose wondered as she left her apartment.

* * *

**The Plantation House**

"We had a deal."Klaus snarled at Sophie, who was sitting down and he stood in front of her."You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's Army, and whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley and Rose to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic Witches."Klaus sat down, crossing his legs.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear."Sophie swore."Hayley, Rose, and I are Linked, remember?"Sophie looked between the siblings."They die, I die."

"Then who were they?"Rebekah questioned her angrily.

"They're a faction of extremists."Sophie answered."Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Klaus' eyes narrowed."What kind of vision?"

"She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation and nothing like Rose's visions."Sophie explained and Klaus and Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her at the mention Rose having visions."I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"Klaus leaned forward, glaring coldly at Sophie.

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all Witches."

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second."

"Sophie, look."Rebekah said, sitting down and grabbing the Witch's attention."I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson Miracle Baby whilst he tries to win your Witch, Davina's, loyalty."Now that really caught Sophie's attention."Why don't you tell me just how extreme this Faction is?"

"Elijah's talking to Davina?"Sophie questioned instead of answering Rebekah's question.

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine."Rebekah said, a bit confused, as she leaned back in her seat.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd."

"Do tell."Klaus exclaimed, leaning back while shooting Rebekah a look.

Sophie then started to explain everything about the Harvest, how she thought it was a myth, how the girls would be prepared for it for months, and four girls would be chosen. Klaus' phone suddenly went off and he pulled it out, looking at the ID before answering.

"Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"Klaus questioned Marcel.

"_I know. I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run._"

"Rather you then me."Klaus stated."All that responsible seems like such a bore."

"_This might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead Witches out in the Bayou. The Kind of damage a Werewolf might do, only there was no Full Moon. I have an informative out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me._"

"Dead Witches in the Bayou."Sophie's head snapped up."Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration."Klaus smiled as he started planning his next move.

"_Well, something killed them and may still be out there, and with your blood as the only cure for a Werewolf Bite, I would love for you to accompany me._"

"Well, why not?"Klaus said after pretending to think it over."I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"_Peace out, Brother._"Marcel said before hanging up.

"You can't go out there now."Sophie said once Klaus put his phone down and Hayley came into the room."I need to gather the Witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their Magic."

"Those Witches tried to kill Hayley and Rose."Klaus said, pointing to Hayley."I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to you know, that."Klaus gestured to Hayley's stomach.

"You are all class."Hayley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Stay put and save the rest of your story till I return."Klaus said, turning to Sophie.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

After making sure that Father Kieran was nowhere in sight, Rose ran towards the door that led to the attic and shut it behind her before making her way up the stairs and towards the attic door. Wondering if she should knock or not, Rose didn't have time to make a decision because the door swung open and the brunette gasped out of surprise.

Rose's eyes widened when she saw Elijah, who was still all grey like, and the same girl from her vision. Elijah smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Rose, as the Hybrid looked between them, and made a gesture for the petite brunette to step inside the room. Cautiously, Rose stepped into the room, looking wryly in Davina's direction.

Once Rose knew that she was safe, the brunette darted towards Elijah and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Elijah smiled as he wrapped one hand around her waist and combed his other hand though her hair. All the meanwhile, Elijah was struggling not to feed on her as he could smell her delicious and mouth watering blood bumping through her veins.

Releasing her, so that his hands were now on her arms, and allowing her to step back, Rose looked at him critically and pursed her lips as he looked over for any wounds or any signs that she had been attacked.

Dark hazel brown stared into rich chocolate brown eyes. Raw emotions were clouding their eyes and they momentarily forgot that Davina, who was watching with wide eyes, was in the room. She could feel something similar, to what she had with Dimitri, coursing through her entire body. Knowing that she was suddenly going to take a risky move, Rose took a deep breath so that she didn't hesitate.

Rose, on her tip-toes, crashed her lips against Elijah's. His lips were soft, warm, and tender. But what caught her by susprise was the electricity that flowed through her the moment her lips connected with Elijah's.

Elijah, as shocked as he was but was also pleased at the fact that Rose had pressed her lips against his, showing that she had just as much feeling for him as he did for her, kissed her back, and managed to get her to allow him entrance to her mouth.

After a few seconds, Elijah pulled away, just remembering that there was a teenage Witch in the room. Rose, who also forgot that there was a young teen in the room, blushed as she looked at Davina, who was looking between them in awe and was blushing a bright pink colour.

"Hello."Rose said, embarrassed that she had basically made out in front of a teenager.

"Hi. I'm Davina."Davina said, feeling shy yet curious of Rose.

"Rose."Rose stated and held out her hand for Davina to shake.

Davina took the older woman's hand in hers. Both girls suddenly gasped for different reasons. Rose gasped because she suddenly saw a vision of Davina getting her neck slit open and dying on the spot. Meanwhile the young teen felt two different types of Magic coursing through Rose, along with suddenly being able to see an aura that was similar to a Vampire's, along with a Witches aura, but different at the same time. Letting go of each others hands, Rose looked slightly pale but other then that, she seemed fine as she looked at Davina, who looked back at her with raw curiosity in her hazel green eyes.

Elijah was looking between the two, concerned for Rose and only slightly worried about Davina."You're really powerful for an untrained Witch... or whatever you are."Davina said, frowning slightly.

"Do you know about the Moroi and Dhampir World?"Davina perked up and nodded, she had always been curious about the Elemental Vampires and the Half Human, Half Vampire species."Right, well, for most of my life, I believed that I was a Dhampir, when in fact, I wasn't. I'm a Witchpire, Half Vampire, Half Witch."Davina's eyes widened in surprise and shock."One of my Mother's Mother, who was a Dhampir married a Warlock. My Mother obviously got with my unknown Moroi Father, who turns out to be a Russian Mob-Boss but he's not Russian."Elijah's eyebrow shot up and Davina made a muffled noise at the back of her throat."Anyhow, because my Family Magic must have skipped my Mother, I have that Magic, along with somehow being being able to use the Element called Spirit, so that makes me Moroi. I'm called a Spirit Moroi-Witchpire Hybrid and I'm the only one of my kind."Rose said and shrugged weakly."Plus, I obviously can't control my Magic."

"So, now that you know that Rose has a similar problem to you, Davina..."Elijah trailed off as he looked at Davina.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

Sophie had just finished packing what she needed for the dead Witches and turned around to find Hayley standing there. Hayley had a proud smirk on her face as she looked at Sophie, who looked back at her in surprise.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"You're going out there, anyway, aren't you."Hayley said, smirking even wider at Sophie."I want to go with you."

"No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning,"Sophie pointed at Hayley."don't need a repeat.

"What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there?"Hayley stated more then said in a questioning voice."We've already established that it likes me but it hates Witches."

"Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety."Sophie said sarcastically.

"Listen."Hayley said, starting to get annoyed."The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my Family. Your Sister is the one that told me Marcel ran the Werewolves out of the Quarter into the Bayou, and last night, pretty sure that some guardian angel wolf saved my life."Hayley stated confidently."So I'm coming with you."

"Could you two be more idiotic."Rebekah questioned them as she came out of hiding."Two can play the Follow Game you know. You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are heading right where you're going."

Hayley looked at Rebekah."So distract them because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant Werewolf in a tomb,"Hayley turned to Sophie."we're coming with you,"She looked back at the blonde Original."and wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?"Hayley questioned Rebekah, playing her Elijah Card and Rebekah could only stare at her in irritation, but at the same time in admiration.

* * *

**Time Skip**

After talking with Davina and dealing with the fact that Marcel wanted to move her out of the Attic. The duo was hiding in the shadows of the bedroom attic. Elijah had Rose in his arms once again, only this time, it wasn't in an embrace, but more like her front was pressed up against his chest. They were, hopefully, waiting for Marcel to bring back Davina. Noticing that Elijah was still grey, Rose looked up at him curiously.

"Your skin..."Rose mumbled, trailing off as Elijah looked down at her.

"It's the after effect of being staked and left in the coffin for a long period of time. Do not worry. All I need is to feed and then I'll be fine."Elijah assured her.

Looking up into his eyes, Rose realised that he was hungry, judging by the look in his eyes. If Rose had been anyone else, she would question herself on whether he was hungry for her blood or her in general but Rose knew the difference between lust and blood-lust due being around Moroi all her life. Sighing softly, Rose, with what little movement she possessed, managed to move her hair out of the way, revealing her neck to Elijah, who stared down at her, eyes wide, and tilted her neck to the side.

"Don't deny yourself, Elijah."Rose mumbled gently.

"Rose..."Elijah trailed off, unsure.

"Elijah, it's ok. I've done this before."Elijah's eyes narrowed at this, wondering who feed on his Rose."Besides, you're not asking, I'm offering. So please, feed. You need your strength if you want to beat up your Brother."A slight smirk pulled at Elijah's lips before he pulled her flush against him.

The Original used one arm to wrap around her waist to keep the brunette in place while the other went into her hair, and unlike before, he held her head in a firm but gentle grip to also keep her head in place. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her pulse point on her neck. His sclera's became blood red and black veins appeared under his eyes.

Rose gasped in pain at the feeling of his fangs pierce the flesh of her neck. However, the pain subsided within minutes and was replaced with an intense feeling of pleasure. Elijah's eyes darkened to the point where they were almost black as he tasted Rose's blood. It was heavenly. If anything, it tasted rich, yet sweet and pure at the same time. _It must be because of her Moroi Blood mixing with her Witch Blood. _Elijah thought. He knew that Witch Blood, depending on age, and the fact that the Magic the Witch was practising was Light Magic and not Dark Magic, was delicious.

The pleasure didn't last long though as Elijah, having his fill, gently retracted his fangs from Rose's neck. Pulling away slightly, Rose noted that Elijah looked better and healthier, and if it was even possible, he looked even more handsome. Noticing that her neck was still bleeding, Elijah remembered that even though Rose was part Vampire, Moroi or not, she was still partly Human, so it would take longer for her to heal properly. Deciding to repay the favour, Elijah released his hand from Rose's hair and brought his wrist to mouth and sunk his fangs into his wrist, drawing blood before bring his bloody wrist to Rose's lips.

Knowing what Elijah wanted her to do, Rose wrapped her hands on his wrist, holding his wrist firmly, and took a few gulps of Elijah's blood. As she drunk Elijah's blood, she closed her eyes at the taste. Like her own blood, the Original's blood was heavenly and pure but not sweet. It was spicy, with only small traces of sweetness. The reason behind it would most likely be because Elijah was one of the First Vampires of his kind, so his blood would be pure. After a few more minutes, Rose's wound completely healed and Rose pulled away, and let go of Elijah's wrist at the same time. Elijah looked down at her, noticing that her lower lip was bloody. Reaching up, he used his thumb to gently wipe away the blood on her lower lip.

"Thank you, Darling."Elijah mumbled gently and Rose rolled her eyes.

She was trying to hide the fact that Elijah's British accent came out heavier, and affected her, when he called her Sweetheart or Darling. They looked back in the direction of the only entrance and exit of the room when the door opened and Marcel came in, carrying Davina, who looked as if she was unconscious. They watched the Vampire as he cared for the teenage Witch before leaving. Once he left, and Davina was sure that Marcel was gone, she called out for Elijah and Rose, who came out of their hiding place.

After a few minutes of listening to Elijah and Davina talk, Elijah finally turned his attention to Rose and told her that he'd see her soon. Nodding to him, Rose gave him a quick hug before smiling slightly to Davina, who smiled back at her, and then she left the attic and the Church all together without being seen by Father Kieran. Just as Rose made it down the second block, her phone went off. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Rose found that she had gotten a message from Rebekah, asking her to go to the Plantation House and wait for her and Hayley. Wondering what was going on, Rose decided to head to the Plantation House and would hopefully get some answers.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**Plantation House, Living room**

Rose was sitting down in one of the chairs, slightly amused, in front of the coffee table while Rebekah was standing along with Hayley, as she listened to Rebekah and Hayley talk about the Bayou incident. Well, Rebekah basically scolding Hayley like she was a naughty child at first. Rebekah and Hayley stopped talking after a while but it wasn't long before all three of them looked over at the hallway when when the door opened and Klaus came in.

"Nik, finally. What-"Rebekah cut herself off when Elijah came inside and smiled at her. Rebekah jogged over to Elijah and hugged him, which he returned."Oh, Elijah..."Rebekah trailed off in relief as she pulled away from him."You're safe."Elijah glanced at Hayley, who nodded her in greeting before looking at Rose, who smiled at him before she got up and left the room."Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"Rebekah asked with a tight smile towards Klaus.

"Excuse me just a moment."Elijah said gently. He kissed Rebekah on the cheek and followed after Rose. Klaus watched with an amused look as Elijah walked off while Rebekah glanced after him, confused at his dismissal before turning to look at Klaus.

"Where's he going?"Rebekah asked in confusion before she noticed that Rose was missing and smirked along with Hayley.

* * *

**Outside The Plantation House**

**With Rose & Elijah**

Elijah found Rose outside on the second floor balcony, looking up at the stars as the Original walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. Rose turned to him, when she heard him approach, and smiled slightly as he came to stand before her.

"You're finally back."Rose finally said as a greeting.

"I'm back."Elijah answered gently as he looked into Rose's gentle dark chocolate eyes.

The next thing he knew, his head had snapped in the left direction. Rose had just slapped him. Rather hard might I add. He blinked a couple of times before looking at the brunette in awe as no one had ever had the courage to slap an Original before.

"I just remembered... Don't make promises you can't keep."Rose stated strongly with a small glare."Welcome home."Rose said more gently. Rose then reached up and kissed the very same cheek she had just slapped before walking back into the Plantation House, leaving Elijah to stare after her with amused and loving look in his eyes as he reached up and gently caressed his still stinging, cheek.


	6. FRUIT OF THE POISONED TREE

Classical music was playing as Klaus read 'A Poisoned Tree' in the living room while glancing at Elijah, who was sitting across from him, looking through the pages of their Mother's Grimoire. Meanwhile, in between them, on the coffee table was the dead corpse of a girl, her neck slit and blood dripping. Rebekah came into the room and paused for a second before walking over to the table behind Klaus, and stood there, looking from the body, and then to Klaus with narrowed eyes before looking at Elijah with wide eyes.

"So this is what you do the first time we're back together as a Family-Vampire Book Club."

"Reading edifies the mind, Sister."Klaus answered."Isn't that right, Elijah?"Klaus asked, smirking at Elijah.

"Yes."Elijah said curtly."That's quite right, Niklaus."

"And what's this business?"Rebekah asked, gesturing to the girl.

"This is a peace offering."Elijah said dismissively.

"I presume, after so much time desiccating in a Coffin, that my Big Brother might be a bit peckish."Klaus answered.

"So I explained to my Little Brother that forgiveness cannot be brought."Elijah retorted calmly."I'd simply prefer to see a change in behaviour that indicates contrition and personal growth,"Klaus sighed."not this nonsense."Elijah gestured to the body while glancing between his siblings before going back to reading his Mother's Grimoire.

"I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"Klaus answered with a cheeky smile and Elijah glanced up at him.

"Well, I suppose I'll fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two hundred year old carpet."Rebekah growled, glaring at her Brothers as Elijah glanced down at said carpet.

"Oh, yes."Elijah mumbled.

Hayley and Rose came in, glancing at the dead body and Elijah, who had looked up at hearing their soft footsteps come into the room, saw that Rose had bags under her eyes and she grimace at seeing the dead body on the table. Meanwhile Hayley rubbed her stomach before grabbing Rose's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. Klaus, who had also seen this, looked from the two brunette's disappearing figure to Elijah, who closed the Grimoire and got up, following after the two brunette's, placing the Grimoire on the table.

"Good morning."Elijah said, leaning his body against doorway as Hayley was looking in the fridge while Rose was looking in the cupboards for cups and plates.

Rose paused and gave Elijah a small smile."Morning."Rose said gently.

"Hello."Hayley said softly before Elijah went to the cupboard next to the doorway as the back door opened and Rebekah came in."Listen. I know Rose and I are the only ones in this house that actually drink milk,"Hayley looked between her Hybrid friend and the two siblings as Elijah pulled out some food."but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"Hayley asked as Rose pulled out two cups.

"Speaking of, add bleach."Rebekah added as she walked out of the kitchen. Rose looked at some of the expiry dates on boxed food, that she had found in a cupboard, and put them on the table.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable towards you in my absence."Elijah said as Hayley shut the fridge after pulling out a bottle of juice.

"In your absence as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your Brother put a dagger in your heart,"Hayley started off as Elijah came over with two bowls and put them on the table and took the boxed food from the young Hybrid and went put them back where they came from as Rose and Hayley turned to watch him."Rose and I have been attacked by French Quarter Vampires."Elijah's eyes darkened at hearing this."We have to live in a Plantation House with a secret Dungeon full of Coffins, and I was nearly murdered by Witches who are convinced that my baby is Lucifer."Elijah smiled slightly as he put the cereal in the bowls and picked up the milk, unscrewing the lid."Oh... Milk."Rose grinned at Hayley, who glared and looked embarrassed."They've been... fine..."Hayley looked up at Elijah.

"Weirdly protective."Rose added when Elijah looked at her."We know we have you to thank for that."

Elijah glanced away for a second before looking at them."I'm just happy to see that you're both in one piece."He handed Rose the bowl before doing the same to Hayley."Back to the murderous Witches, I have some concerns."Both girls took the bowls and spoons.

"They're evil."Hayley stated bluntly.

"And our lives are still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting."Rose added with a sad look in her eyes. Elijah knew that look, it was the look of betrayal. The young Hybrid trusted the Deveraux Sisters with her life and they stabbed her in the back.

"Yes. I think it's time we took care of that little problem concerning your Link to Miss. Deveraux."Elijah said, his eyes dark as he thought of the idea of Rose being hurt, or possibly killed, because of the link.

"I'm all for it."Rebekah said happily, coming back into the kitchen."As soon as they're Unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one."Hayley gave Elijah a look while Rose raised an eyebrow."All right. Potentially, everyone."Elijah said in defeat.

He had only said that they wouldn't be killing anyone because he didn't want to alarm Rose, and had forgotten for a moment that Rose used to be a Guardian. Rose gave Elijah her man eater smile while Hayley smirked at the Original before they started eating their breakfast.

* * *

**Rousseau's**

**With Sophie & Sabine**

Sophie was cutting up veggies for her Gumbo while Sabine was sitting on her Kitchen table. Sophie turned and glared at Sabine, giving her a look of disgust."I cook on that, you know."Sabine smirked at her.

"Don't get cranky with me."Sabine stated."I'm the only Witch that still likes you."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the Witch heritage or anything."Sophie said sarcastically.

"They'll come around."Sophie crossed her arms."They're just old school. And scared."Sabine said with a roll of her eyes.

"Scared of what?"Sophie retorted."Your prophecy about the Hybrid's baby?"Sabine's eyes widened."Agnes and her freak-show manic's had a real field day with that one."

"I can't help what I see, Soph."

"Well you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart."Sophie gestured with her hands."Scooch."Sabina smiled as Sophie took another veggie and started cutting it up.

Just as Sabine got off the table, a masked figure appeared and Sabine froze."What the-"Sabine was cut off as someone grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, hitting her across the face and she hit the table with a grunt and fell unconscious. Sophie used the knife in her hand defensively, only for one of the mask figures to grab her wrist and blew power in her face, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**Back At The Plantation House**

Rebekah paused as she scrubbed the carpet and glanced at Klaus."Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees."Rebekah put the scrub in the water filled bucket as Klaus looked at her."Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood."

"Nonsense."Klaus denied."Elijah's back and in his presences, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."The two Originals smirked.

"Strange,"Elijah said, stepping into the room."I don't recall any pixie dust for the coffin I was recently forced to endure."Elijah opened up their Mother's Grimoire.

"What are you doing with Mother's Spell Book?"Rebekah asked, glancing from the book to Elijah.

"Well, for exchange for my freedom, I promised the Witch Davina"He tore out a page."that I would share a few pages with her from our Mother's Grimoire."Rebekah's eyes narrowed."To help her to learn control of her Magic. Thought we'd begin with a little Unlinking Spell."

Rebekah and Klaus looked at one another before Rebekah looked back at Elijah."Wait, you want to use her to Unlink Rose and Hayley from Sophie Deveraux? Why not get Rose to do it?"

"Sophie brought us to this Town under false pretences."Elijah looked in between his siblings."She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions. She wants to take Davina back, so she yolked her own cause to ours with Magic threats and half truths, well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."A smirk formed on Klaus' lips."And Rose is not a trained Witch, or half trained like Davina is. Marcel merely ignores her Magical outbursts because he believes her to be of no threat to him or the Vampires due to her having no true ties to the Witches of this City."Elijah then turned to look at Klaus."Niklaus, I need you to come with me."Rebekah started to get up."I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted."Elijah turned to Rebekah."You stay here and watch Rose and Hayley."

"How did I get elected super nanny to a pregnant Wolf and a Hybrid child!?"Rebekah raged as Elijah walked away.

"We heard that, Rebekah!"Rose exclaimed as she came into the room."And I don't need a Babysitter, nor am I a child. I'm twenty for gods sake."Rose grumbled.

"More importantly,"Klaus said, standing up."who put him in charge?"

"Isn't he the oldest?"Rose couldn't help but ask sassy.

* * *

**With Sophie**

"Let go of me!"Sophie snarled as the two mask figures chained her wrists.

"Leave her be."Agnes said as she put her bag on the table.

"Killing me to get to Klaus or his baby is not the answer."Sophie said, turning her attention to Agnes."And if you kill me, you kill Rose."

"I'm not gonna kill you, Sophie, I was there day you were born."Agnes answered as she looked through her bag."I'm the last remaining Elder of our Coven. It is my duty to protect our power and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day."Agnes turned to look at Sophie."Sabine's Omen was clear."Agnes walked towards Sophie."That baby will bring death to us all."Agnes stated.

"What are you gonna do?"Sophie asked fearfully and Agnes held up a Cursed Object which caused Sophie to struggle."No, no! Agnes, no!"Sophie begged and pleaded as Agnes titled her head to the side, bearing her neck."Don't do this-NO!"Sophie screamed as Agnes injected the Needle of Sorrow into her neck.

* * *

**Plantation House**

"AH!"Hayley and Rose cried out. Rose dropping the Grimoire she had been reading, and placed her hand over the left side of her neck with Hayley copying her.

Pulling their fingers away, they looked at said fingers and saw that their fingers were coated in blood."What the hell was that?"Rebekah asked, coming into the room.

"Hell if we know."Rose mumbled as she bent down and picked up the book before looking at Rebekah, who had come to stand next to her and Hayley.

"It felt like I was being stabbed."Hayley explained, frowning

"Same here."Rebekah moved strands of Hayley's hair out of the way and looked at the healing wound before looking at Rose's with concerned eyes.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"It's time for the Demon Spawn to snack!"Rebekah said chirpily as she came into the room and found Hayley reading a journal in an armchair while Rose was fast asleep on the couch.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that."Hayley said softly as she didn't want to wake Rose, and she up at Rebekah before she went back to reading.

"Ah, sorry, have you picked another name yet?"Rebekah asked as she held a fruit bowl, filled with apples, in front of Hayley."Take one, the Plantation's lousy with them."Hayley did take one."How's your neck?"

"I feel fine, and Rose told me that she felt fine too, which is weird. I'm sure this is Sophie-related."Hayley answered, glancing over at the sleeping Hybrid."At least she's sleeping peacefully right now."The brunette muttered, smiling at the long haired brunette.

"Well, do me a favour and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."Rebekah complained.

"You know,"Hayley said, turning her attention back to the blonde Original."when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch."

Rebekah smiled."What changed your mind?"

"Oh, I still think you're a bitch, I've just grown to like that about you."Hayley answered

Rebekah laughed slightly."Well, that's sweet of you to say, remember it when I'm gone."

Hayley looked back up sharply at Rebekah."Gone?"Hayley echoed."Where are you going?"

"I only came to town to make sure everything was ok with Elijah."Realisation formed in Hayley's eyes."He's fine and he hasn't punished Klaus for Daggering him, so as usual they'll be as thick as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the mess."Hayley glanced away before looking back at Rebekah."It's time for me to fly the coop."

"Oh."The pregnant Wolf said gently and went to bring the apple to her mouth but froze and she grimaced when her world went white for a second.

"What's wrong?"Rebekah asked, noticing Hayley freeze.

"I don't know. Probably morning sickness."Hayley said as she closed her eyes while Rebekah put her cool hand against her forehead.

"Oh you're burning up actually."Rebekah stated. Hayley's eyes snapped open to look up at her in confusion as large waves of dizziness spread through her and her hazel-green eyes became dazed. Rebekah turned to look at Rose, who had started to whimper in her sleep and she darted over to the Hybrid's side.

Rebekah checked her temperature and frowned."Rebekah?"

"She's also burning up."Rebekah answered as she picked Rose up and Vamp-Sped away before coming back to Hayley's side."Come on, let's get you to bed."Rebekah said, helping the Werewolf up. Together, they made their way up stairs and into the bedroom, where Rose was now awake, was breathing heavily, and like Hayley, her eyes were hazed over in a feverous state. Hayley lied down on the bed next to Rose while Rebekah went to go get some rags and water.

* * *

**With Elijah & Co.**

"Agnes threatened me with a Needle."Sophie said and groaned in pain as Elijah tore off the first chain and hissed when he tore the second one off."Cursed Objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing Magic. One she used is called the Needle of Sorrows."Elijah turned to look at her."It was cursed in 1868-Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love."Klaus cut in.

"It has one purpose. To kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

Realisation formed in Elijah's eyes."It's for a miscarriage."Sophie nodded.

"And what about our little Hybrid?"Klaus growled out, his eyes narrowed."You're linked to her as well."

"She'll most likely feel like she's burning up, can't breath, her lungs might feel as if they're on fire... And there's a likely chance she might die."Sophie added the last piece of information hesitantly at Elijah' intense gaze.

"So how much time do we have to fix this?"Elijah asked quickly, worried for the Mother of his Brother's child and Rose.

"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide."Klaus moved his head off the wall."And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar Object on the kid that went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

Klaus moved forward."I'd like to have a little chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?"

"You won't. There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."Sophie answered, rubbing her wrists.

"That's precisely why we need to Unlink you from Rose and Hayley,"Sophie looked at Elijah sharply."no more danger towards Rose, Hayley, or the child."

"No, what!?"Sophie stood up."If I am not linked to Hayley and Rose, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal."

"We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux."Elijah answered coldly."Our deal no longer stands."Sophie looked between them, eyes wide.

* * *

**Plantation House**

Hayley groaned softly as Rebekah rubbed a wet cloth on her neck."Stop fussing, will you?"Rebekah grumbled before she turned to Rose and took the wet cloth off of her head and put it in the water, pulled it and squeezed all the extra water out before rubbing the Hybrid's neck."Elijah will be here any minute."

"I feel like I've been microwaved."Hayley whined.

"Hey, just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one."Rebekah stated."I'm sure my Little Niece is healing you up as we speak."The Original looked at the door when they heard approaching footsteps and Elijah stepped into the room, followed by Sophie."What the hell is she doing here?"Rebekah growled, glaring at Sophie as she got off the bed.

"I'm trying to help."Sophie said calmly. Rose grimaced and Hayley grabbed her hand in hers, knowing that Rose didn't trust Sophie anymore. Unknown to anyone, Rose's hand started to dimly glow white and she unknowingly just siphoned all the Dark Magic out of Hayley and into herself using Spirit and Witch Magic.

"Help!?"Rebekah exclaimed."You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we Unlinking this Witch already, Elijah?"Rebekah questioned Elijah.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can."

"I may know a way to slow the fever down."Sophie said, looking at Rebekah warily."But I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list."

"Fine."Rebekah growled out."Happy to play the fetch girl."She spat.

"Um, guys."Everyone turned to see Hayley sitting up, looking as healthy as ever yet Rose was sickeningly pale."I think Rose somehow just got rid of the Dark Magic in my body."

Elijah darted over to the Hybrid's side and placed his hand on her forehead."And now it seems as though Rose is now the only one in danger."Elijah growled out as Rose shivered violently.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The group was outside by the pool. Rose had a towel wrapped around her as Hayley was sitting down behind her, keeping her upright while Rebekah was checking her temperature. Meanwhile Elijah was watching Sophie mix herbs.

"She's burning up."Elijah said when he saw Rose shiver violently out of the corner of his eyes. He walked towards her while taking off his jacket, not caring about where it landed."We need to do this now."The Original said, going to Rose's side.

"Get her in the water!"Sophie demanded and Elijah jumped in before wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, while she let go of the towel and wrapped her arms around his neck, and helped her into the pool.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is suppose to help."Rebekah growled as she stood in front of Sophie while Hayley looked at her Hybrid friend worriedly.

"Her temperature is sky-high and the water will help the herbs, should cool us down."Sophie said before she went and got in the water with the mixed herbs in a cup."Rose, drink this."Rose warily took the cup and swallowed the whole mixture, ignoring the taste."You're going to have to get her Heart-Rate down."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"Elijah asked.

"Hold me."Rose spoke up as she gave the cup to Sophie."By slowing the Heart-Rate and reducing the blood pressure while I'm under water."Rose managed to get out before breathing heavily as Elijah, who stared at her in shock, shifted her so that he was holding her bridal style."Did I forget to mention that I've been in a hospital bed more times then I can count? You learn a lot the longer you stay there."Rose gasped out, noticing the look on Elijah's face.

"This is never going to work!"Hayley cried.

"Davina will break that Link."Elijah stated as Rose started to breath in as much air as she could."We just need time."

"I-I can't breath."Rose choked out as she felt her airway begin to close up.

"Ok. Long deep breaths."Elijah said, watching as Rose did as she was told."Rose, Sweetheart, look at me,"Rose looked at him, chocolate brown eyes wide in pure fear."long deep breaths. Just focus on the sound of my voice. You'll be ok."Elijah mumbled as he lowered them into the water.

Rose suddenly shot up in Elijah's arms as the clock stroke nine o'clock."AH! Aha, ho, ah!"The brunette screamed as she struggled slightly in Elijah's hold while Sophie gasped slightly and Hayley and Rebekah watched in horror.

After a few moments, Rose stopped struggling."I just felt it lift."Sophie muttered, refering to the Link between her, Hayley, and Rose.

Rose panted for air as Sophie pricked herself while Elijah helped the long haired brunette stand up right weakly in the water, still gasping for air as the Original took her hand and looked at it for a similar wound, only to find none. Elijah looked back at into Rose's eyes, and Rose glanced up at him from underneath her lashes. Meanwhile Hayley breathed out a sigh of relief at being Unlinked from Sophie. Rebekah watched Rose and Elijah, noticing the way they looked at one another. They were meant to be together.

"Come on, let's go."Elijah mumbled and he helped bring Rose back to the shallows, and the stairs, of the pool.

"Elijah."The Original turned to look at Sophie."As soon as your Brother finds out that the Link is broken, he'll kill Agnes."Elijah looked away from her with unreadable eyes."I know you don't owe me anything,"The Noble Original looked back at her."but please, don't let him kill her."Elijah darted out of the pool at Vamp-Sped."Elijah!"Sophie yelled as Elijah picked up his jacket and looked at her."She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him."Elijah dialed Klaus' number.

"It's me. Where are you?"Elijah said as soon as Klaus picked up. Hayley and Rebekah looked at him in disbelief."No, don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly."Elijah ended the call and looked at Sophie."I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my Brother kill Agnes."Sophie nodded, relieved, before Elijah grabbed his things and left.

Sophie moved towards the stairs and got out of the pool but Hayley grabbed her by the upper arm just as she went to leave the Plantation House all together."I know you're just using me, and Rose, to save your people,"Sophie looked into Hayley's angry hazel-green eyes."but try it again, I'll kill you."Sophie looked at her fearfully.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Elijah returned to the Plantation House, only to find Rebekah gone, along with the two brunette's. Elijah walked into Rose's current room and looked around, listening for any sign of movement."Rose. Hayley."Elijah called out and got no answer. Elijah, having the younger Hybrid's number, called her phone, but saw that it was on the coffee table of her guest room.

The older Original quickly called his Sister's phone, hoping that the girls were with Rebekah."_Bye means good-bye, Elijah._"Rebekah answered.

"Are they with you?"Elijah asked, ignoring Rebekah's tone.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_"Rebekah asked confusion.

"Hayley and Rose are gone."Elijah stated."Where are they?"Rebekah looked at her phone, eyes wide.

"_What?_"Rebekah exclaimed as Klaus came into the room and Elijah turned to face him,

"Marcel was here."Klaus stated and Elijah's eyes narrowed.


	7. BLOODLETTING

**The Abattoir**

"Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night!"Marcel exclaimed to all of the Vampires below him.

They were in the courtyard of his home, the Compound that once belonged to the Mikaelsons. Just as everyone was getting excited, watching as two Vampires fought, Klaus made an appearance by snapping the victor's neck and looked up at Marcel coldly.

"Good evening."Klaus said as if they were discussing the weather."I'd like a word."

"What do you think you're doing?"Marcel asked his Sire.

"It appears"Everyone moved out of the way as Elijah came through the crowd."we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs."Elijah came to stand next to Klaus and looked up at Marcel."We've come here for the girls. Give them to us,"The older Original paused, glancing around."or we kill everyone here."Elijah looked back at Marcel."Starting with you."

"You two got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands."Marcel said, smirking and knowing he was baiting Klaus.

"Your home is it?"Klaus questioned Marcel.

"The girls!"Elijah snarled impatiently, cutting Klaus off, as his need to know that his intended Mate was safe."I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley?"Marcel asked, smirking."Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude. And lets not forget Rose."Elijah's eyes narrowed as Marcel glared at him and Klaus."I guess you told her everything, right?"Neither Brother answered his question."Who is Hayley anyway?"

"She's an old friend."Klaus spoke up."You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got her and before you start whining, I did pay her and Rose a little visit earlier tonight."Marcel answered, cutting Klaus off before the Hybrid could speak."I was feeling nostalgic so I took a trip out to the Plantation where I used to be a Slave and imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original Family of Vampires had taken up residences."Elijah crossed his arms, not looking amused."Your girl, Hayley, answered the door. We exchanged hello's. That was it. You don't believe me, look around. Hell, I'll even help you find them. But the question that I'd ask is if she and Rose isn't here then where are they?"

* * *

**With Rose & Hayley**

Hayley groaned as she came to in the boot of a truck and saw Rose awake, looking furious yet terrified at the same time. Now she remembered. She had decided to take the young Hybrid outside for some fresh air after Hayley had ran into her room when she woke up screaming from a vision of Klaus biting Elijah, along with seeing a shadowy figure that had glowing yellow eyes.

But after that, everything was blank. Hayley sat up silently, peering over the seat and saw the back of some guy's head but didn't care as she needed to get Rose and herself out of here. The pregnant Wolf used all her strength, which wasn't much at the moment, that she had left to kick the window only to have the car jerk and park to the side. She heard the man get out and come to her, breaking the glass. He glared at her when she tried to kick him in the face, and she saw his face, a familiar face, change and knew instantly that he was a Hybrid.

"Seriously!?"

"Tyler?"Hayley said, looking at the Hybrid in shock while Rose looked between them, confused.

"You don't want to fight me, Hayley."Tyler warned her."You can't beat a Hybrid."

"Aah!"Hayley cried out in pain as Tyler tightened the plastic zip strip around her ankles."Let me go, you backstabbing, half-breed piece of sh-Shut up!"Tyler snarled, cutting Hayley off as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before grabbing Rose's arm roughly and pulled her out of the car, forcing her to walk.

* * *

**Back At The Abattoir**

"Not the most attractive community, are they?"Elijah asked from his seat.

"You do realise they can hear you?"Klaus shot back, amused.

"You do realise I don't care."Elijah picked up his drink as Marcel came over to them.

"You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box,"Elijah smiled sharply."but, Klaus, my Sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend and Rose is missing, you can benefit from the help of a Witch, and since I control all the Witches in this town,"Two Night-Walkers came in with Sabine."I'll grant you one little Locator Spell."Sabine wrenched herself free."Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. You need to find someone, I guarantee she's your girl."Marcel smiled and turned away.

"Where are you going?"Klaus asked warily.

Marcel turned back to them."I hate to cut this short but the sun is coming up soon. My Night-Walkers need to get inside, and I've got a City to run. I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep."

Elijah looked at Sabine."Can you find them?"

"I can try."

* * *

**With Tyler & Co.**

"What is this place?"Hayley asked after Tyler set her down on the porch of the cabin in the Bayou, before making Rose sit down, and looked around with warily eyes.

"The Armpit of Louisiana."Tyler answered, pulling out a dagger and Rose glared, silently daring him to come closer, while Hayley's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do with that?"Hayley asked, eyes narrowed.

"Depends on you two."Tyler bent down and used the dagger to cut the plastic zip strip around Hayley's ankles.

"Hey, you attacked Rose and me, remember?"Hayley bit out, standing up as Tyler backed away."You ambushed us in our own backyard."

"It's not your backyard. It's Klaus'."Tyler retorted."You're both shacked up in a Mansion with that psycho,"Rose looked between them, wondering how they know each other."a long way from the girl I met in the Appalachians helping other Werewolves."

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"You mean like how you're pregnant and you have a Moroi Witchpire Hybrid friend?"Tyler said accusingly and Rose's eyes widened in shock and fear as the older Hybrid scoffed, shaking his head."A Hybrid baby. Yeah. I know all about it."Hayley's eyes narrowed."I've been roaming around the Bayou asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned."He pulled down part of Hayley's jumper and placed his arm on her shoulder."This Crescent Birthmark means you come from a big shot Family, some kind of Royalty to the Werewolves of this Region,"He pulled her jumper back up, covering her shoulder as Rose looked from Hayley's covered shoulder to Tyler with wide eyes. No wonder the Mark looked familiar."and right here, this is all that's left of them."Hayley and Rose, who slowly got up, looked around before noticing a blonde woman.

"Hey, help us."Hayley called out, showing the blonde woman her wrists but she ran away.

"They can't help you two."Rose turned to look at Tyler, confusion written all over her face. Hayley glanced over her shoulder at Tyler with a suspicious look in her eyes."They're in the woods hiding because they've been persecuted for decades by Vampires."A man suddenly came out of nowhere and walked towards them.

"Is that her?"He gestured to Hayley.

"Yeah, Dwayne."Tyler answered."Get them inside."The man, Dwayne, grabbed their arms and started forcing them to walk to the cabin."I got a phone call to make."

"Tyler?"Hayley exclaimed as Tyler walked away."Tyler?"Hayley called out.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**The Bayou**

**With Elijah & Klaus**

"We should head south towards the water."Elijah said after they got out of the car and started walking.

"You seem quite determined to find the Little Wolf and her Little Hybrid friend."Klaus stated suspiciously.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car."Elijah replied, not glancing back at his Brother."Do be certain to leave the windows down."

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve."Klaus smirked."You've begun to admire the girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley and Rose."Klaus stated, as they came to a sudden stop and Elijah turned to face Klaus.

"You want to insist on treating Hayley like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake."Klaus glared at him before glancing around, catching a familiar scent."Have you found their scents?"Elijah asked hopefully.

"No. But I found someone else's."Klaus growled out before he darted off and Elijah followed him to a truck."This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of"Klaus said, throwing out clothes at Elijah before he closed the door with a slam and faced his Older Brother."Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus began walking away."And why would your Little Hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley and Rose?"Elijah asked as Klaus came to a stop and turned to face him, making a large gesture.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl."Klaus partly lied.

Realisation began to form in Elijah's eyes."Why do I suspect this is the least of your offences?"

"Back when I had the means to Sire Hybrids, he was my first,"Klaus said, remembering when he first Sired Tyler."although I didn't give him much choice in the matter."Klaus smiled before he jumped up onto the truck, picking up a blanket and sniffed it, hoping that the scent was strong."He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other Hybrids against me."Klaus explained as he threw the blanket away."I couldn't have that."Klaus jumped down in front of Elijah."So I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else that you would like to share?"Elijah asked gently, yet coldly.

"Well, there was this business with his Mum."Klaus said, also remembering that he killed Carol Lockwood.

"You killed his Mother."Elijah stated in realisation."Wonderful."

"He needed to be taught a lesson."Klaus exclaimed.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley and Rose?"Elijah questioned Klaus furiously.

"So you do care about her and her Little Hybrid friend."Klaus stated, pointing at Elijah.

"Well, go on, then. Have at it, Brother."Klaus said, making a gesture for Elijah to go."Save them. Claim your Little Hybrid."

"Niklaus, so help me-Enough."Klaus cut Elijah's threat off.

"I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself."Klaus then Vamp-Sped away.

* * *

**Bayou**

**Inside The Cabin With Hayley & Co.**

Rose was silent as she watched Hayley trying to reason with Tyler, who came inside the cabin, warning him about the Wolf that had been watching them both lately and asked if it was him. Tyler looked as though he was listening as he put the duffel bag on the table, while watching Hayley and Rose.

His answer was no."Only Hybrids can control when they change, and I'm the only one left besides Klaus."

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original Family has made some sort of pact or something to keep me, Rose, and the baby safe."Hayley stated."So if you hurt us, they'll kill you."

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?"Tyler asked Hayley before the door opened and Dwayne came in."You ready for this?"

"Let's do it."Dwayne said, nodding in agreement and Tyler pulled out a needle.

Hayley and Rose looked at the needle, eyes wide."What are you doing?"Hayley asked Tyler before Dwayne came over and held her still while Rose started struggling viciously against her bindings."Tyler, please, no. Tyler-Klaus destroyed everything good in my life."Tyler cut Hayley off angrily.

"So I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most."

"No, please, Tyler, please."Rose and Hayley started begging.

Hayley let out a scream of pain and Rose's eyes darkened in fury, when Tyler violently pushed the needle into Hayley's stomach, drawing blood and pulled it out. Tyler stood up and turned Dwayne, injecting him with the blood before he snapped Dwayne's neck. Rose whimpered, suddenly remembering Mason's death as it flash in her mind.

"Don't get all judgy."Tyler stated."Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered."

"For you to kill him?"Rose choked out, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears that she rapidly tried to blink away.

"Dwayne is a Werewolf who died with Hayley's blood in his system,"Tyler reached down and grabbed the needle."the same blood she shares with her Hybrid baby."

"You're trying to turn him into a Hybrid."Hayley realised while Rose frowned."That's impossible."

"Been running with Wolf Packs all over the Country."Tyler replied."One of them was tight with a Witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of Hybrid Slaves."Tyler explained as he put the needle away.

"I am sick of these Witches and the premonitions about my baby."Hayley snarled, glaring up at Tyler."It's just a baby."

"Maybe. Maybe not."Tyler retorted."That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case."Rose and Hayley looked at Dwayne's body."If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the Superior Species."Rose and Hayley were silent as they listened to Tyler and Hayley only asked one question if Klaus actually knew that it was true.

* * *

**Time Skip**

A little while later, Dwayne had woken up and fed on Hayley. However, when Tyler tried to attack Hayley's stomach to kill the baby, Dwayne defended her, only for Tyler to have to kill him. While they had been fighting, Rose had cut herself and Hayley loose from their bindings and ran, deciding to split up. The Witchpire Hybrid hid behind a tree, trying to catch her breath while also trying to be quiet.

Glancing around and seeing nothing, Rose heard something snap and grabbed a piece of broken wood, that looked like a stake. With a tight grip on the makeshift stake, Rose closed her eyes. The young Hybrid turned sharply, raised the stake and went to attack, only for her wrist to get caught and her eyes snapped open, only to meet Elijah's dark hazel brown gaze.

"Forgive me."Elijah said gently and smiled at her."Thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken."

Rose released her hold on the stake and it dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Elijah lost his smile when he noticed Rose's eyes well up with tears and her lips trembled before she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Elijah wrapped one arm around her waist while his free hand became entangled in her hair.

"He killed him... Snapped his neck... Mason..."Rose babbled as Elijah silently comforted her.

The young Hybrid slowly pulled away from the Original, who's hands slid down to her bare arms, realising she was in nothing but a dark silver sleep cami top and shorts, holding her there and looked into her eyes as she stared up at him, tears running down her face.

"Let me take you home."Elijah said, letting go of Rose to take off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Elijah, no!"Rose exclaimed softly as Elijah started to turn away."We have to find Hayley and there's something you and Klaus need to know about the baby."Rose explained when Elijah looked back at her questionably.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It didn't take them long to find Hayley, who quickly started to explain everything. The reason why they were kidnapped was because Tyler wanted to see if Hayley's and Klaus's unborn child could create Hybrids and it can. Hayley said that Klaus must have known and that it was the reason why he wanted the child. Rose however disagreed, wondering out loud why Klaus would use his own flesh and blood as a blood-bag. But Elijah took Hayley's side and decided it was time for them to go home.

"Are you serious? Home to what?"Hayley asked from her spot on the log.

"Look. Regardless of my Brother's intentions, mine remain the same."Elijah said, looking from Hayley to Rose, who was leaning against a tree, frowning at them."I said that I would protect you, even if need be, from Klaus himself."

"I can take care of myself. And so can Rose."Hayley stated.

"Hayley's right."Rose spoke up from her spot."I've done it for a long time, and I'm guessing she can too."Hayley nodded and stood up, walking away from her Hybrid friend and the Original."Do you really think Klaus is that cruel?"Rose asked after a moment and Elijah looked at her.

"I have been by Klaus' side for a thousand years, Darling."Elijah stated as if that was an answer."Come."

He held his hand out for Rose to take but she just walked pass him with a shake of her head in disappointment and Elijah looked at her retreating back with a frown before he followed her and Hayley back to the cabin, where Klaus was. Rose hanged back and watched from the tree-lines as Klaus asked how it was possible for Dwayne to be a Hybrid when he didn't Sire him. Hayley replied angrily, confusing the Immortal Hybrid before he glanced at Rose when Elijah held Hayley back, noticing the hurt in the Witchpire Hybrid's eyes.

"Ah... Aren't you two fast friends?"Hayley glared at him while Elijah looked at him with a judgement look in his eyes. Glancing at the Witchpire Hybrid again, Klaus saw a look of pity in her eyes, directed at him and realised that he was being accused of something."Well, come on, then. What horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory,"Elijah said as Hayley crossed her arms and Rose sighed, shaking her head."that the blood of her child could be used to Sire Hybrids."Elijah stated and Klaus' jaw slightly opened as he glanced at Hayley."He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

"And, of course, you assume it's true."Klaus said in realisation."I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?"Klaus asked sarcastically as Elijah's eyes narrowed."A heartbroken, little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own Brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst, especially when it comes from her."Klaus spat, glaring at Hayley, who returned the glare just as darkly.

"Oh, spare me you indignation."Elijah said calmly."When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child"Elijah gestured to Hayley."beyond your own selfish pursuits, and what was it you once said to me?"Elijah asked sarcastically."_Every King needs an heir._"Elijah said, mimicking Klaus' words and voice.

"My Big Brother, so you doubt my intentions."Klaus said, nodding slightly to himself as if he expected the betrayal."Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the Noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser Brother-a liar, a manipulator, a bastard?"Klaus asked the last bit rather then stating what he was and Elijah's eyes narrow slightly at seeing how upset his Brother's eyes expressed his emotions."That's all I am to you, isn't it,"Klaus said, getting in Elijah's face."and to Rebekah, and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way."Hayley's eyes narrowed at Klaus' words."No doubt, my child will, as well. Everyone except the sweet Little Witchpire Hybrid, Rose, feels that way."Hayley and Elijah glanced at Rose, who looked back at them with a scowl filled with disappointment.

"Brother, if I-We've said all that needs to be said, Brother."Klaus cut Elijah off, placing a hand on Elijah's shoulder before backing away.

"I'll play the role I've been given."Klaus turned around before he suddenly darted in front Elijah and bit him, causing Rose to gasp and Hayley's eyes to widen.

"Agh!"Elijah yelled in pain as the toxins in Klaus' bite entered his system.

"You two enjoy each other's company."Klaus said to Rose before grabbing Hayley by the arm."While Rose plays as your nursemaid, you'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia set in."Klaus looked at Hayley as Elijah stood up."Consider that bite my parting gift to you both."With that said, the older Hybrid darted off with Hayley. Elijah turned to look at Rose, who looked back at him, eyes wide.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"You don't have to help."Rose said, glancing over her shoulder at Elijah who stood by the window. Elijah turned to face the Witchpire Hybrid, who had some photo's in her hands."I can dig through the Werewolf antique show on my own."Rose put the photo's back in the drawer."Besides, shouldn't you put some kind of ointment or something on that?"Rose asked, forgetting that there is nothing you can do about a Werewolf bite unless you had the Cure. Klaus' blood.

"While a Werewolf bite can kill a normal Vampire, the bite won't kill me as I am an Original."Elijah said, turning away from Rose."Like Niklaus himself, it's more of a nuisance than anything, really."

"Good, because I'm eventually gonna need a ride home."Rose snapped before noticing a book and picked it up with a sigh."And thanks, by the way, for the jacket but I don't need it anymore. It's so hot in here."Elijah looked at her and watched as she took it off and threw it at him, but he caught it before it could hit him in the face."Thanks for also staying out here. But you didn't have to."Rose said more gently.

"I know, but Hayley said the people of this Village are all of the Family she has left."Elijah explained."I can relate."

"Finally realised that I was right about Klaus' intentions and you and Hayley were wrong?"Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah.

"Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him."Rose hummed with a sarcastic nod of her head."But you must understand, Rose, in the thousand years that we have been together, my Brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts, but, then again, so has Rebekah. So have I."

"We all do bad things."Rose stated."It's just, most people die before the list gets embarrassing,"Elijah blinked at Rose's words."but don't for a second compare yourself to Klaus."Rose said, not realising she had moved closer to the Noble Original until she was close enough to feel his breath on her face.

"Heh."Elijah huffed.

"It's like a freaking hotbox in here."Rose said, moving back a bit."I'm gonna get some air."Elijah watched her leave the house. The Witchpire Hybrid stepped out onto the porch and glanced down when her bare feet kicked against something lightly and found a Bible on the ground that hadn't been there before.

Looking around, only to find no one there, Rose bent down and picked up the Bible and opened it as Elijah came out."Someone left this here."Rose stated when Elijah looked at it questionably.

"What is it?"Elijah asked as Rose flipped through the pages.

"A Bible with a Family Tree that goes back generations."Rose answered unamused as she saw names and dates of birth.

"What are these names? Who is Andrea?"The Original asked, noticing the last name that stood out due to it's dates of birth.

"I think Hayley is Andrea."Rose looked back at him."Hayley told me she was born on the Sixth of June, 1991. We played twenty questions."


	8. THE RIVER IN REVERSE

**St. Anne's Church**

**With Rebekah**

"I should never have come back here."Rebekah said."This is the town where I fell in love and where love failed us. I assume you know who I'm talking about."

"You should know, Marcel and I aren't on the best of terms right now."Father Kieran O'Connell, Uncle to Cami O'Connell and Elena Raven.

"But you are an active Priest, are you not, ready and able to hear my confession?"Rebekah asked Father Kieran sharply.

"Usually, the word "Willing" falls somewhere in that sentence."Father Kieran stated."Are you even Catholic?"He asked after a minute.

"I've been on this earth for a thousand years."Rebekah retorted."I can't say for certain that I believe in anything like a God, but I need absolution from someone, anyone."Rebekah said, explaining her reasons for being in the Church for the first place."So will you hear my confession or not?"She saw Father Kieran nod."Bless me, father, for I have sinned. I am a liar, a betrayer. I have conspired against my own blood, and I doubt even your God could save me."

* * *

**In The Bayou**

**The Cabin With Rose & Elijah**

Elijah was on the bed, panting heavily as the venomous bite made him feverous."Here."Rose said as she came over to him with a glass of water."Drink this."The Witchpire Hybrid said, handing the glass to Elijah, who slightly sat up and sipped it, only to start coughing it back up over the side of the bed and Rose made a face.

"Forgive me, please."Elijah said after he had finished coughing up the water and lied back down.

"It's ok."Rose answered as she got up and put the glass down on a dressing-table."Remind me to annihilate your Brother once you're healthy."

"Yes. Remind me to remind you to get in line."Elijah retorted.

"Doesn't help that we decided to shack up in the middle of a swamp, either."Rose muttered bitterly as she walked over to the door, opened it and stood in the doorway before she slightly jumped when Elijah started violently coughing."Are you ok?"Rose asked worriedly as she walked back into the room.

"I'm fine."Elijah answered, running his hands through his hair."Please just return to your reading."

"Well, I went through the whole thing."Rose stated as she picked up the Bible."It's just a regular Bible"Rose turned it over both ways as she looked at Elijah."with an entry in the Family Tree"Elijah looked at her as she sat down on the stool, slipping through the pages."that may or may not be Hayley, but you know I've been a little busy worrying about you."

"Rose, please."Elijah said weakly and Rose glanced up at him from under her lashes."This fever will make me unstable. Now, once these hallucinations begin, I'll start to see things. I will start to say things."He said twice."You must leave me here."Elijah said seriously.

Rose looked away from him for a second."I'm not leaving you like this."Rose shook her head as Elijah coughed again.

A couple of minutes later, Rose left the cabin to sit on the deck."Uh!"Elijah groaned, arching up slightly and gripping the sheets tightly as Rose looked back at him as he kicked something, Getting up, Rose darted inside and got on the bed, saying;"It's ok. It's ok."as she lifted Elijah's head and allowed him to rest his head on her lap. When she placed a hand on his forehead and shoulder, her eyes started glowing blue as she was pulled into Elijah's mind and saw a woman in a bath, washing herself.

"Oh, Celeste..."Elijah gasped out, his eyes hazed over by the me as he unknowingly placed rubbed Rose's elbows. Rose, eyes still glowing blue, pulled her hands away from Elijah, who slowly came out of the memories."Rose, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."Elijah said, realising what he did and he glanced up at Rose, who licked her lips slightly, and he stared at her.

"Celeste?"Rose asked as her blue eyes slowly faded back to chocolate brown.

"Yes."Elijah said breathlessly.

"Whoever Celeste was, she was smoking hot."Rose said, huffing an amused laugh.

Elijah's eyes narrowed and he slowly shook his head."How-Did I let you enter my thoughts?"Elijah asked, cutting himself off."I'm not well."Elijah said, starting to rise."I should go."Elijah started coughing again."This is-This is fine."Rose cut him off as he sat on the bed, hunched over.

"Elijah, you're sick."Rose stated firmly."I'm taking care of you."

Elijah's head snapped up sharply and he looked outside."We're being watched."Elijah said lowly. Rose's eyes narrowed as she got up and checked through the front door and saw the same blonde woman from earlier.

Rose quickly opened the door."Hey!"The woman ran off as Rose ran out onto the grass and paused."Hey!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**St. Anne's Church**

"What do you want?"Father Kieran asked, not looking next to him.

"It's Poitin."Klaus said, holding out his flask and Father Kieran looked over at the older Hybrid."It'd raise the dead, kill them, and raise them again."Father Kieran leaned back and took the flask."I'd like to talk to you about your Nieces, Camille."Klaus said as Father Kieran took a sip."I'm sure you suspect this already by the gaps in Camille's memory."Klaus looked at Father Kieran, who looked back at him."I compel her."Klaus and Father Kieran looked away from each other."At first, it was because she was a useful spy but now for her own protection."The Hybrid explained.

"I assumed a Vampire was messing with her mind, though I never anticipated a confession."Father Kieran stated.

"She won't leave things be."Klaus said softly."Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this Church when her Twin when on his slaughter spree."Klaus bit out angrily."Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the Vampires and Witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed."Klaus explained and Father Kieran sighed."New Orleans will be the death of her."Father Kieran looked at him sharply."She needs to leave, and, as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice."

"Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a Mind-Controlling Vampire."Father Kieran said coolly.

Klaus licked his lips."She's a clever girl."He stated."She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today. I would've killed others for less. I care about her survival."Klaus explained."I smell war in the air, and with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they had just walked away."Klaus gritted out before looking back at Father Kieran."Please convince her to walk away from New Orleans, or I'll be forced to compel her to go."

* * *

**Back In The Bayou**

As Rose was rinsing out all the extra water from a rag, Elijah was seeing visions of Celeste. Rose placed the rag on Elijah's head as he found himself trapped in a memory. Rose's eyes flashed blue as she saw the vision and she wrenched her hand away as Elijah started mumbling and babbling.

"Rose, please."Elijah spoke up, not looking at Rose, who put the rag back in the bowl."This fever."He glanced at her as she put rinsed the rag again."My mind is flooded with these tortuous memories. You have to leave."He nodded to the door.

"What is your deal?"Rose asked softly."You don't like people taking care of you?"

"There are consequences for those that care."Elijah stated seriously."I will not have you pay that price."He looked back at her as she stared down at him.

"So you're having weird retro sex dreams."Rose said with a roll of her eyes."I've had them too so get over it. I'm staying."Rose got up, taking the bowl and rag with her.

"What about our visitor?"Elijah asked, looking at Rose's back as she put the bowl down and moved the curtain aside to peek outside."What does she want?"

"I'm guessing she's the one that left the mystery Bible on the doorstep last night."Rose stated as she turned on her heels to look back at Elijah."Would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why."

"Rose, this is your chance to gather information about Hayley's Family, not to play nursemaid to a Vampire with a temperature."

"No way. I might be Hayley's friend but I am not going anywhere near a skittish Werewolf!"Rose exclaimed and glared."I know that they can't hurt me without it being a Full Moon and all that but if they've lived out here for so long, they must weapons that they used to defend themselves with and I'm weaponless. Fights like that aren't fair if it's fists vs weapons."

"Rose, please find her. Please, for Hayley."Rose bit the inside of her cheek and glared."Learn what you can."Elijah said seriously.

"I said no, Elijah and no means no."Rose said stubbornly, shaking her head furiously."I'm staying and not going anywhere skittish Wolves."Elijah huffed and looked away, licking his dry lips.

* * *

**That Night**

As Rose had Elijah's head resting on her lap, she had her hand placed on top of the rag on his forehead while panting heavily."Celeste."Elijah said, his head moving from side to side."Forgive me."Rose looked down at him worriedly."I'm sorry."Elijah whispered breathlessly.

Rose's eyes glowed blue as she was pulled into a memory and watched from a distance as Klaus killed a man in a gun game. Elijah soon enough came into the memory and tried to reason with Klaus. Rose watched, eyes wide as Klaus insulted Celeste and Elijah, in a fit of rage, grabbed a gun and shot Klaus. Rose gasped as she was wrenched out of the memory due to Elijah sitting up and pulling away from the young Hybrid, screaming in rage and pain.

"Elijah?"Rose asked softly as she went to place her hand on his shoulder, only to squeak when he grabbed her wrist."Oh!"

"Niklaus,"Elijah said in a deadly calm voice as he looked up at Rose, the veins wriggling under his eyes."I'll kill you, you Bastard."

"Elijah?"Rose asked warily before Elijah darted up and wrapped his hand around her neck, slamming her against the wall and choked her."Aah!"Rose wrapped her hands around his wrists, squeezing her eyes, which were still glowing blue, shut tightly as she tried to get him to release his grip."Nngh!"However, even with all the training Rose had to fight Strigoi, she wasn't strong enough to up against an Original.

"UH!"Elijah's eyes widened as he was stabbed in the back.

His grip loosened on Rose's neck, as Rose's still glowing blue eyes snapped open, before let go of Rose all together and dropped to the floor. Rose gasped for breath as she looked from Elijah's limp body to the blonde woman in front of her.

"Hello to you, too."Rose said, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"I'm sure you got questions."The blonde said after she got a fire going and Rose sat down on a chair, wrapped up in a blanket, and her eyes still a glowing shade of blue.

"Only a thousand of them,"Rose said in a light sarcastic voice."like who are you, why are you following me,"Rose looked up at her before looking around."where the hell is everyone, and if the people in this book"Rose looked down at the book in her lap, that she was holding tightly, before looking up the blonde."really is Hayley's Family, what happened to them?"Rose questioned her.

"I'm Eve."The blonde said."I'm following you because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled."Eve explained."And if you want to know what happened to the people in that Family Tree, summing it up nice and quick, Marcel happened."Eve sat down on her own chair.

"What did he do?"Rose asked, frowning slightly.

"He killed most of them."Eve stated."Later, the Descendant's of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a Witch into putting a curse on them.

"What kind of curse?"

"Swap nature around, inside out, made it so their natural state was Wolves."Eve explained and Rose grimaced."They only turn back Human on the Full Moon."Rose's eyes wide."We get hunted by the marks we carry, that Crescent Moon Birthmark."Rose glanced at her shoulder."That's why I got rid of mine."Eve said, showing the brunette her shoulder."I didn't want to get found out."

"Good evening."Rose's gaze snapped to where Elijah was standing, the wooden-stake in hand as Eve stood up and Rose did as well as the Original came over to them."Think I might have something which belongs to you."

"Elijah, I've got this."Rose said, standing slightly in front of Eve protectively, and Elijah came to a sudden stop."Are you ok?"Rose asked when Elijah looked to her.

"The wound had healed, the fever has broken,"Elijah answered, turning his gaze back to Eve."but for some strange reason, I have this sharpened lingering sensation in my back."Eve stared at him, eyes narrowed.

Rose turned to face Eve."I have to get him home, but my friend will most likely come back, ok? I she needs to know about this and everything else."

"Tell your friend to keep that Mark covered up."Eve said seriously before leaving.

"What happened?"Elijah asked, his eyes narrowed on Eve.

"I just met part of Hayley's Family."Rose answered.

"Your eyes..."Elijah trailed off and Rose raised an eyebrow at him."They're glowing blue."

"What?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"They turn blue when you enter a memory or a vision. It normally doesn't last long."Elijah explained."You're a Precognition Witch."Elijah stated as he placed his hand over Rose's cheek and watched as her eyes started to slowly return to normal.

"Elijah...?"Rose trailed off questionably as Elijah leaned down, their lips almost touching.

"Hmm?"Elijah hummed, keeping his eyes locked on Rose's.

"I'm..."Rose bit her lip, her heart racing."I'm falling in love with you."Rose whispered breathlessly as tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could handle the rejection again.

"I'm falling for you as well."Rose's heart leaped up into her chest at that moment and in the next second, she crashed her lips against his passionately. Elijah immediately responded to the kiss.

* * *

**The Plantation House**

Elijah pulled up to the Plantation House and parked the car before both he and Rose took off their seat-belts."So, thanks for the ride."

"Quite the awkward, little adventure, wouldn't you say?"Elijah asked, smiling in amusement before looking at Rose and noticed her bruised neck, that was healing quicky but not quickly enough."I never did apologise... I'm sorry I tried to hurt you."The Witchpire Hybrid looked at Elijah sharply."I would never want that."

"Elijah-"Rose cut herself off as she thought about her next words."I want to know what happened... To Celeste... Tell me, please?"Rose said, looking back up at Elijah.

"That's not important."Elijah said coolly, looking away from Rose.

"It is important."Rose stated."I mean, obviously it was a hundred or so years ago, Elijah but...A thousand years of memories, and that's what breaks through your fever brain?"She asked questionably."I want to know. Tell me or show me and... I'll tell you about the first man who broke my heart."

Elijah looked at her sharply, wondering who would ever want to break this kind, yet sassy woman's heart. Reaching out, Elijah placed his hand on the side of Rose's head. He watched, slightly in awe, as her eyes turned the glowing bright blue shade.

Rose closed her eyes as she saw Celeste lying in the bath, fully clothed, her eyes opened but there was no light in them. Rose found herself standing on the other side of the tub, watching Elijah's facial expression as he looked down at Celeste's body. He fell to his knees, panting and shaking his head as Celeste's dead eyes looked back up at him.

Elijah pulled her up gently by the sides of her neck and one hand caressed her cheek gently. Rose watched, with a look of understanding as she read Memory Elijah's aura, as their foreheads connected before Celeste's head tilted to the side as Elijah's shoulders shook with sobs. Elijah lifted his head, only to scream and Rose was gently pulled from the memory.

Rose's eyes slowly opened as Elijah released the side of her head."It was a cruel and bloody time to be a Witch."The Original said calmly."Courtesy of my wonderful Brother."

"She died because of Klaus?"Rose asked.

"She died because of me,"Elijah corrected the Witchpire Hybrid."because I cared too deeply for her."He explained.

Rose stared at him sadly before she took a deep breath."When I was fifteen, nearly sixteen years old, I was in a car accident."Rose said gently and Elijah's eyes widened."I should have died from the injures I got but the Princess, Vasilisa Dragomir, who was also in the accident, but survived with only minor cuts, bruises, and scratches, saved me by using Spirit."Elijah looked at her in awe."After that, we ran away. A year later, I was seventeen and we had been caught by the Guardians, who brought us back to St. Vladimir's Academy. The Guardian who led the group that brought us back to the Academy was a Russian Guardian named Dimitri Belikov."Tears formed in Rose's eyes when she said her ex-lover's name out loud."Guardian Belikov was to be Princess Vasilisa's Sanction Guardian after she graduated since I was deemed unsuited to be her Guardian with everything I did at the Academy, including the running away part."Rose gave Elijah a playful mischievous smile and licked her dry lips."However, Guardian Belikov stood up for me and became my Mentor... We were attracted to one another and well I thought he was the one."Rose shrugged weakly and Elijah wanted nothing more then to go and find this Guardian Belikov and kill him for all the pain he put Rose through."Later on, when I was eighteen, legal age, he, uh, decided to get together with a Moroi Woman named Tasha... He told me that Love fades, mine has just so that I would know that he didn't love me anymore and to obviously break my heart and he did."Elijah reached out and gently wiped away Rose's tears."I want to come first... I just want someone to pick me over someone else, over anything else."

"I will always pick you first, Rose."Elijah promised Rose.

Rose shook her head."Don't make promises you can't keep, Elijah."The Original pursed his lips into a frown before nodding in understanding.

"I'll see you inside."Elijah mumbled and kissed Rose on the cheek before exiting the car, letting Rose get her emotions together, and headed towards the Plantation House.

A couple minutes later, after getting her emotions under control, Rose went to get out of the car when she noticed Klaus come out of the house with Hayley behind him. The brunette looked at them in confusion, wondering where they were going.

"What's going on?"Rose asked Hayley while glancing at Klaus.

"Hayley and I are leaving. Meanwhile, you're staying here with my traitorous siblings."Klaus answered before Hayley could say anything.

Frowning at Klaus' back, Rose turned her attention back to Hayley."You should look at this. It's your Family Tree."Rose stated, holding out the Bible to Hayley, who took it with wide eyes.

"Thank you."Hayley mumbled.


	9. REIGNING PAIN IN NEW ORLEANS

**The Next Day**

**The Abattoir**

After everything that had happened the other day, Rose decided to return to her apartment for some Me Time. Elijah didn't seem to mind as he knew that it was hard to talk about a past lover. However, in the early hours of the morning, a Vampire named Diego came to Rose's apartment and told her that Klaus wanted her over at The Abattoir.

Diego was also there to escort her from her apartment to The Abattoir safely. Now Rose was slouching in her chair, at the head of the table, which was filled with Vampires sitting there and Hayley sitting opposite of Rose at the table, in The Abattoir, with Klaus standing behind her.

Klaus used a spoon to lightly clang his glass."Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift-Immortality."Hayley and Rose shared a look as everyone else looked at Klaus."After a thousand years, one might expect for life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time, but as Vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine"Klaus beckoned the butlers to come forward and they came to stand on either side of the sitting Vampires."insatiable need, exquisite pain..."Rose and Hayley grimaced as they watched the compelled Humans cut their wrists and poured their blood into the bowls."Our victories, and our defeats."Marcel looked up at Klaus but didn't say anything as he remembered what Rebekah told him."To my city, my home again."Klaus smirked at everyone."May the blood never cease to flow."

"And the party never end."Marcel said, lifting his drink and Klaus smiled.

"To New Orleans."Diego added, also lifting his drink.

"To New Orleans."Klaus agreed and everyone else but Rose and Hayley lifted their drinks.

"New Orleans."Everyone else cheered before drinking.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership,"Klaus started off as he put his glass down and placed his hands on top of Rose's chair."and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated."Klaus glanced around."No. My intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have, what Marcel, in fact, took and built"Klaus let go of the chair to place a hand on Marcel's shoulder."into this-a true community of Vampires."Klaus explained.

"What about them,"Diego gestured between Hayley, who glared at him, and Rose, who tensed up and glanced around warily."the Wolf and the Witchpire Hybrid?"

"Had you let me finish, Diego,"Klaus walked around the table."you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address."Klaus came to stand behind Hayley's chair."As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child."Hayley frowned."Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumour that I intend to use the blood of our child"He placed his hand over Hayley's shoulder in a comforting manner and Hayley, who took a sip of her water, glanced at the hand on her shoulder."to create Hybrids. I assure you, I do not."Klaus said firmly.

"Father of the year."Hayley muttered bitterly while Rose rolled her eyes.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust."Klaus said, noticing that no one looked like they believed him."Very well."He made his way back to stand behind Rose's chair."We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety."Everyone looked confused."You see, how can I sire any Hybrids if there are no more Werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

"What?"Hayley breathed out, eyes wide while Rose looked up at Klaus in horror."Klaus, no."

"As for Rose, while she is a Witchpire Hybrid, she is my Brother's intended Eternal Mate."Marcel's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the brunette."So if anyone is to harm the newest member of my Family, my Little Sister, I will not hesitate to kill them."Rose could only stare straight at Hayley because she didn't know what she'd do if she glanced at anyone else."So eat, drink, and be merry, and tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little Wolf Hunt."Diego looked at Klaus sharply as he grinned."Go ahead. Have fun. Kill them all."Rose stood up and quickly made her way to the exit, after sharing a look with Hayley, knowing that she was allowed to leave."Leave her!"Rose glanced over her shoulder to see that Diego was about to get up.

* * *

**Plantation House**

Rose pulled up to the Plantation House to find a moving truck and people, most likely compelled Humans, bringing out items and objects. Getting out her car and slamming the car door shut, Rose made her way to the bottom of the stairs, watching the Humans move all the stuff to the trucks with a look of confusion on her face. Rose glanced inside and saw Rebekah at the doorway, glaring at the Humans.

"Absolutely not."Rebekah exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest."I paid for that."

"Please."Elijah said drily, walking down the stairs."Never paid for anything in your life."

"I hardly see how that's relevant."Rebekah said, pursing her lips into a frown."Nik is just punishing us."

"Well, we've hurt him, deeply, it would appear."Elijah said, buttoning up his jacket.

"We believed the worst about him the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth."Rebekah stated before noticing Rose."Rose? What are you doing here?"Elijah turned sharply to see Rose standing there.

"Klaus is feeling vindictive."Rose stated and both Siblings made their way outside and down the stairs to stand in front of Rose.

"What has he done now?"Rebekah asked, worried for the Witchpire Hybrid and Hayley.

"He wants to kill all the Wolves in the Bayou to show the Vampires that he doesn't want to make Hybrids with his and Hayley's child's blood."Rose explained and Rebekah and Elijah shared a horrified look.

Elijah suddenly started to walk away from them."Where are you going?"Rebekah exclaimed.

Elijah paused and glanced over his shoulder at her."To ensure that Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes."Elijah stated as if it was obvious."If Niklaus is feeling vindictive, we cannot trust that she is safe."With that said, the older Original left the Plantation House, under Rebekah's critical blue gaze.

* * *

**Later**

Hayley had been wandering around the compound on the floor of the entrance/exit when Diego appeared out of nowhere, only slightly startling her."Going somewhere?"Before either of them could react, Diego's neck was snapped.

"Elijah."Hayley breathed out, eyes wide."You shouldn't be here. Klaus has his guys watching me."Hayley explained softly.

"I wouldn't worry about them."Elijah stated before two Vampires were thrown to the ground, necks also snapped, and Rebekah and Rose came out of the shadows."Come. We mustn't linger."Elijah said firmly as he turned on his heels."Let's get you someplace safe."

Hayley didn't follow him."No."Hayley stated calmly as Rebekah and Rose walked passed her and they paused, glancing at each other before looking over at Hayley as Elijah turned to face the Wolf Girl."You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."As Rebekah and Rose, who had matching scowls on their faces, turned to fully face her, Elijah came closer."I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus."Hayley glanced between the Siblings and her best friend."It's the Werewolves who need help."Elijah's eyes narrowed."I'm guessing that Rose told you that he ordered a Wolf Hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew."Hayley explained, gritting her teeth, and Rose nodded, confirming Hayley's suspicion."You have to help them."

"Out in the Bayou?"Rebekah exclaimed softly."Do we look like a bloody Vampire rescue squad?"Rebekah hissed out."I think you should be grateful we came to save you."

"Listen, Rebekah, all my life, I've wanted to know who my real Family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the Bayou, Klaus orders them killed."Hayley explained and Rebekah's gaze softened slightly."You want to help me?"Hayley glanced between them."Help my people, please."Elijah, Rose, and Rebekah looked at one another.

* * *

**Time Skip**

After saving Hayley's Packmates from the New Orleans Vampires, Eve told them about Werewolves all over the country hearing about the Hybrid's Magical Miracle Baby and were coming to the Bayou. Eve told them that they'd want to have the new Werewolves kept alive and that they'd have to see for themselves why they should keep them alive.

"These wolves really travel in style, don't they?"Rebekah asked sarcastically as she followed Rose and Elijah.

"Hey, not everyone can have a good home, Bekah."Rose said, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde Original."I mean, Werewolves turn on the Full Moon, I think they prefer the outdoors lifestyle so that they won't have to destroy their houses."Rose sassed as Elijah opened the door to the caravan and looked inside before turning to Rose and Rebekah.

"Empty."Elijah stated.

"Behind on their payments, perhaps."Rebekah said sassy.

"Shall we proceed?"Elijah asked Rose and Rebekah.

"Let's not and tell Hayley what we did. I mean, you're already impressing your Intended Mate here, so lets go home."Rose blushed and glared at Rebekah."You know how hovels depress me."Rebekah pouted."And I'm sure Rose is cold."The blonde gestured to Rose, who had a slim jacket on.

"I'm not trying to impress Rose."

"I should bloody hope you are!"Rebekah raged."Why else are we out here?"Rebekah gestured around her.

"Obviously to keep Hayley happy and calm."Rose said, rolling her eyes."Hayley doesn't need stress, and if she does stress, there's a huge chance that she could lose the baby, AKA your Niece or Nephew."Rebekah's mouth formed an O shape but before anyone could say anything, a small group of Wolves came rushing into Camp, screaming, as the Vampires chased them.

Due to the fact that Rose had her back turned to them, and she didn't have the enhanced hearing that Rebekah and Elijah had, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the screams. Pulling out her wooden stake, Rose held it defensively as Elijah Vamp-Sped towards Diego and grabbed him by the hair, pulling said hair back. Diego grunted as the other Vampires stopped attacking the Wolves.

"Darling, we're going to have to stop meeting like this."Elijah said calmly yet sarcastically."This is how rumours begin and my sweet Rose will get jealous."Rose and Rebekah shared an amused glance as Elijah let Diego go."You can go now."No one moved."Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here."Elijah spread his arms out wide."This is a threat. In precisely three minutes time, your little Hunting Party will become the prey. Now based on your recent failure to subdue my Baby Brother Niklaus, this despite a better that one hundred to one advantage, I recommend you heed my warning."Diego glanced at Rebekah, who smiled charmingly, then to Rose, who smirked and twirled her stake around in her hand, before he and the others left.

"Well, I'll be damned."Rose muttered.

"Impressive."Rebekah stated.

"Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic."Elijah stated.

Elijah then took off his coat and wrapped it around Rose, who smiled up at him, when he noticed her shiver. The trio then turned their attention to the Werewolf, who groaned and got up, looking at them with caution in his eyes.

"Who are you people?"Elijah stepped forward, noticing a ring on a necklace around the Wolf's neck and lifted it up to get a better look.

"I would say the better question, is who are you?"Elijah replied.

"Elijah?"Rose asked warily as the Wolf looked between all three of them.

* * *

**Plantation House**

"I stink of the bog."Rebekah grumbled as they stepped into the foyer of the Plantation House.

"Serves you right,"Klaus' voice came out of nowhere and they turned to see Klaus sitting at the piano."for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule."

"Rose, go upstairs."Elijah said, noticing the look in Klaus' eyes. Rose glanced up at Elijah before she quickly darted up the stairs and towards her guest room.

"Nik, listen-When I order Werewolves to be hunted for extinction,"Klaus cut Rebekah off as Elijah and Rebekah stepped into the room."I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow."

"How delightfully democratic of you."Elijah stated and threw the ring at Klaus to catch and he did catch it."Do you recognise it?"Klaus looked at what Elijah had threw at him. A ring."Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our Mother."Klaus looked up at Elijah with a cold look on his face at the mention of Esther."The ring was in possession of one of very Wolves whose extinction you just ordered."Elijah said coolly as he shared a glance with Rebekah."So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend, a legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had Fathered a child to a very powerful Witch. Their mythology further states, this child, a Son, was later transformed into something this Clan had never before seen, something Werewolf and Vampire."Elijah told Klaus, who's eyes were glistering.

"Nik, we're trying to make amends."Rebekah spoke up."We found remnants of your Family, the Bloodline of your true Father, and we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the Vampires you command."

"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this Family for far too long."Elijah took a few steps towards Klaus."I beseech you, please come home."

"What home,"Klaus asked lowly and Elijah's eyebrows furrowed."this pathetic substitute?"Klaus smirked darkly."You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me,"Klaus glanced at Rebekah."I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire City."A dark glint appeared in Klaus' eyes.

"You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the Mother of your child remains your prisoner?"Elijah growled out.

"It all comes down to the pretty, Little Wolf, doesn't it, Brother?"Klaus asked and Elijah went to say something but Rebekah cut in before anything else could be said.

"Stop it, both of you."Rebekah butted in.

Klaus stood up."Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of Family to last me a lifetime."Klaus put the ring on top of the piano."Why would I possibly want any more?"Klaus asked Elijah before leaving.

* * *

**Time Skip **

While Rebekah had gone to see Marcel, Elijah had gone to tell Hayley the good news before going to apologise to Klaus, who allowed him, Rebekah, and Rose to come and stay at The Abattoir. After talking with Klaus, Elijah returned to the Plantation House and found himself standing in Rose's guest room doorway, in nothing but pants and shirt.

Rose, who had become a light sleeper over the two years since she left the Moroi and Dhampir World, sensed someone staring at her and woke up within seconds. Grabbing her Silver Stake and normal stake that she kept under her pillow, she sat up and went to throw one of her stakes, most likely her Silver Stake out of instinct, only to freeze when she found that it was Elijah standing in her doorway.

Blinking sleepily at Elijah, Rose put her weapons on the bedside table as Elijah walked into the room. Rose gasped when Elijah suddenly pulled her tank-top off over her head, to reveal her full round breasts and eyed them hungrily. The Noble Original placed his hands over Rose's chest, pushing her down gently, making her lie on her back before throwing the covers off and quickly removed her sleep-shorts.

Elijah hovering over Rose as he started to remove his clothes. Each button of his shirt popping open and revealing hard, flawless skin. All the meanwhile, Rose squirmed as Elijah took his time, throwing his shirt to the side to reveal his strong arms, flexing with his actions as Rose's eyes danced over his body, memorising each muscle and curve he had to offer.

"Sweet sassy molassy."Rose said breathlessly as she eyed Elijah's ripped chest hungrily.

Elijah chuckled as his trousers quickly followed after his shirt, revealing that he wasn't wearing any boxers as he stood bare before her. Her mouth grew dry as she looked over his perfect body. Every inch of him was perfect. He reached out to steady himself on the bed as he positioned himself over 's breath hitched as their skin connected and Elijah leaned down to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle a perfect juxtaposition from her punishment.

Her reward was sweet and tender, his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entry which she granted with haste. His mouth left hers and trailed kisses along her neck, hands reaching to massage her breasts. Rose hissed as he pinched her tight nipples, he soothed them with his tongue. Kissing his way down her torso, he lavished her body with kisses and tiny bites with his blunt teeth and not his fangs. Rose moaned softly as he reached the apex of her thighs. Her hips bucked off the bed as his mouth connected with her aching core. He moaned at the taste of her, she was dripping with arousal and he ensured to savour every drop.

His mouth moved on, far too quickly in Rose's mind, as he made his way back up her body. He kissed her again."Mmm."Elijah moaned into her mouth."Such a good girl, Rose. My good girl."

"Yes, Elijah...please. I need you."Rose moaned as he whispered his sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed his cock along her folds before pushing himself inside her.

She gasped as her body lifted off the bed, before Elijah's weight kept her down. Sighs and moans filled the room, as Elijah moved in and out at of her at a steady pace. Their bodies so close together that his pelvis would bump against her clit every now and then. Her breathing became laboured as Elijah increased his speed and brought her leg high around his hip, angling himself deeper inside her. Rose appreciated it as her back arched and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Crescent shaped marks quickly disappeared from his body, healing quicker than she could make them. She was almost there, her body tingling with anticipation. Elijah felt no need to hold back as Rose became undone beneath him and his final thrusts allowed him to feel his own release as he came inside her. He unnecessarily caught his breath, his forehead rested against her own. He removed himself from inside her and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, only to bring Rose into his arms, her cuddling into his side.

"I love you, Elijah."Rose mumbled as Elijah used his hand to trace around her shoulder.

"I love you as well, Darling."Elijah mumbled back as he kissed her her head before they both fell into oblivion as sleep pulled at their mindsets.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**The Abattoir**

"This isn't possible."Rose muttered after she had just threw up the remaining bits of her breakfast, and closed the toilet lid and flushed said toilet."I can't be pregnant, Hayley."Rose said a she weakly got up and sat on top of the toilet."I've only ever been with one person and that person is Elijah."

Rebekah, Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah stood outside Rose's personal bathroom that was connected to hers and Elijah's bedroom, looking at her in shock and awe. Dhampirs couldn't get sick unless they were pregnant, and Rose being a Witchpire, conceived from a Moroi Father and a Dhampir Mother, who was the Daughter of a Warlock, made her immune to illnesses as Hayley had pointed out.

Rose had been giving Hayley history lessons on the Moroi and Dhampir World, including the fact that Moroi's and Dhampirs couldn't get sick unless the illness was deadly, like Cancer and such. The others didn't need a history lesson on the Moroi and Dhampir World because Klaus and Elijah, with the help of a Warlock, were the ones to created the Moroi's, and in doing so, they created the Dhampirs.

"Rose, let me say this as kindly to you as possible."Hayley said as she came into the bathroom and put her hand on Rose's shoulder while facing everyone else."Nothing about you is normal. You haven't been, well, normal since you were born,"Rose glared up at Hayley, knowing where she was going with this."and since you were Shadow-Kissed."

"So I'm pregnant with Elijah's child?"Rose breathed out, her hand falling over her stomach.

"So it would seem, love."Klaus stated.


	10. THE CASKET GIRLS

**Cami's Apartment**

Cami was screaming in pain from what Davina was doing, de-compelling the blonde of Klaus' compulsion. With each scream she let out, anger bubbled its way to the surface on her face as she remembered everything that Klaus had compelled away.

* * *

Today was the day of the Casket Girls Festival. It was a yearly event and every year, all the girls, not matter their age or if they were pregnant, would dress up in a white dress. Rose had just stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel when she saw a elegant v-neck, with long sleeve, white chiffon dress with a beaded sash. Noticing a note next to the dress, Rose picked it up and read it with a bright smile.

_For you, my Darling Girl._

_Always & Forever, Elijah._

"What a charmer."Rose muttered.

Normally, Rose wasn't one to wear dresses but the Casket Girls Festival was a special occasion, so the brunette didn't see harm in wearing the dress that Elijah got for her. After drying and brushing her hair, and putting underwear on, Rose slip the dress over her head and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how the dress went with her natural wavy hair.

"You look beautiful."Rose whirled around to find Elijah standing there, looking at her as if he was just seeing her for the first time.

Rose couldn't help but look Elijah up and down, realising that he wasn't in his normal clothes but was wearing a leather jacket, a short sleeve white shirt, dark blue jeans paired with black boots. Rose huffed an amused laugh and smiled widely at Elijah as she did a little curtsy and in return, Elijah bowed to her before holding his arm out for her to take and she did.

As they were passing Hayley's room, Rose nudged Elijah and nodded to Hayley, who was in her own Casket Girl dress. All the pregnant wolf needed was someone to zip up the dress. Hayley was trying to zip it up herself but was struggling. Deciding to give her a little bit of help, Elijah walked into the room while Rose leaned on the door frame.

"Would you like some help?"Elijah asked and Hayley looked into the body length mirror to see them standing at the entrance of her room.

"You might need to use all your Vampire strength."Hayley said, smiling at them through the mirror.

"Allow me."Elijah said and stood behind Hayley, zipping up the dress and buttoned it.

"Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess."

"Hey!"Rose exclaimed in mock outrage, and came fully into the room."I'm pregnant too, ya know."

"Two weeks pregnant compared to me."Hayley said as she turned to face Rose.

"I think, Hayley, you look lovely,"Elijah said, smiling at Hayley before taking Rose's hand in his and kissed the back of her palm."and you, my Darling, look stunning."

"Beautiful, stunning, anything else you want to add or are you just doing this to get brownie points?"Rose sassed Elijah playfully with a teasing smile on her face.

"Why I'd never compliment you just for brownie points... Unless, all those compliments are working."Both girls laughed and rolled their eyes.

"You do look beautiful though, Rose."Hayley finally said, looking Rose's dress over.

"Thank you, Hayley. And you look gorgeous."Rose said, getting a better look at the dress Hayley was wearing.

"If you'd excuse us, Hayley."Elijah said and Hayley waved them off dismissively.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**With Elijah & Rose**

Rose laughed as she twirled around in circle, in the ballroom of the Abattoir. Elijah chuckled as he watched Rose act childish. He knew in the Moroi and Dhampir would that Dhampirs had to grow up faster then they should. Deciding that Rose had enough of twirling around about the ballroom, Elijah Vamp-sped behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, restraining her.

"As much as I love seeing you act like this, Darling, you have to be careful."Elijah said in a light scolding voice.

"Calm down, Viking, I'm only two weeks pregnant, not nine weeks pregnant. I'm fine."Rose said and Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Viking?"Elijah asked her questionably as she turned around in his arms.

"You're always calling me Darling, or My Darling Girl, or My Darling Rose."Rose stated and smirked up at Elijah."So I decided to give you a nickname, and since you come from the era of Vikings, why not?"The Original chuckled gently before he nipped at the joint where Rose's shoulder meets her neck.

"You, my Darling, are enchanting and beautiful."Elijah mumbled softly as he rested his forehead against Rose's."And anyone who says otherwise will have hell to pay."

Rose smiled her man eater smile at Elijah."Thank you... you make me feel things that I haven't felt in two years and with being with you and the fact that this baby"Rose rested one hand on her baby bump."is on the way..."Tears of happiness formed in Rose's eyes."you make me feel complete, Elijah, you make me feel loved."Elijah smiled gently at down at Rose as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek."I love you, Elijah Mikaelson, and I will continue to love you, Always and Forever."

"And I will continue to love you, Rosemarie Hathaway, Always and Forever."Elijah replied wholeheartedly. Elijah suddenly lifted her up into the air, by her waist, and spun her around in a circle. Rose squealed as she placed her hands on Elijah's shoulders as he continued to spin her around. The Original somehow managed to dip her, catch her bridal style, and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate and sweet kiss.

* * *

**With Rebekah**

"Dull, dreary, hideous..."Rebekah listed all the dresses she was looking at, and was upset by the clothing choices, on the streets of New Orleans, outside a little shop. To Rebekah's critical eyes, all the dresses were awful.

"Talking about the clothes or something else?"Marcel asked as he appeared behind her.

"Why? Feeling insecure? This festival might as well be in my honour. I need a proper costume, so bugger off."Rebekah said, sounding furious with Marcel. However, she wasn't really angry with him, she just wanted to find the perfect costume.

* * *

**With Sophie**

Sophie had gone out to the area of where Hayley had told her where Elijah had buried his past lover. After calling Hayley, who was of no help at all, Sophie begged for a sign and got one. Finding out what tree Elijah buried his lover under, the Deveraux Witch started digging for the Witch's remains.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

After Rebekah had saved Davina from Marcel's manipulative words, and after Davina had snapped Klaus' neck, and made Elijah choke on his own blood, Rebekah helped Tim get down from the roof, Rebekah had shown them the Gardens, where all the Vampires were buried. Tim, who had a water bottle on him, gave it to Davina, who told her to drink. After drinking, Tim suddenly fell to his knees with a groan. Finding out that Klaus compelled Tim to give the poisoned water, Rebekah realised that Tim had also been poisoned through the water.

Both Tim and Davina died, only for Davina to come back to life through a Resurrection Spell, that Marcel had Sabine cast on Davina. Tim however, remained dead. Klaus was furious with Marcel and Elijah. Davina was upset, undoubtedly, devastated with Tim's death and Rebekah's heart went out to the young Witch, and decided to bring her back to Marcel. Glancing at Klaus, Rebekah looked at him coldly, wondering what sought of redemption Elijah was looking for in Klaus, what could possibly, or how Klaus' own child could save the Hybrid when he'd kill innocent children.

* * *

**Davina's Room**

**With Marcel & Co.**

After lying Davina down in her bed, Marcel placed his hand gently over Davina's forehead."She'll never trust me again."Marcel said to Elijah and Rose, who was still in her Casket Girl Dress, as the stepped into the room.

"Perhaps."Elijah stated, glancing from Marcel to Davina."You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust."Rose looked at the drawings curiously. They looked a lot like her visions that she had told no one about.

"Marcel, what are these?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed, causing Marcel and Elijah to look at her then at the drawings.

"Yes, what are these drawings?"Elijah asked, suspicion forming in his mind as he took a step towards them.

"She drew those all the time she was in the attic."Marcel stated, unsure of what they could mean."So they're different then what she makes when she senses Magic."Marcel nodded to a few."These ones, she called them evil."Elijah frowned as he looked at the picture of the trees.

"Funny."Rose muttered and Elijah and Marcel looked at her."For the past couple of days, I've been seeing visions of those trees, that one in particular."Rose pointed to the tree that show more detail then others in the drawing."It's an oak tree, I think."Rose muttered before looking at Marcel."Can I takes these? The ones that she drew when she didn't sense Magic?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

**Time Skip**

Rose sat on the floor of hers and Elijah's room, looking at the pictures and picking them up, looking at them with narrowed eyes as Elijah sat on a chair behind her. Hayley, who was walking towards her room, paused when she saw them and looked at them with a small smile on her face.

"Are you two ok?"Hayley asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah..."Rose said, distracted as she placed one of the pieces next to another piece, like it was a puzzle piece.

"Don't mind Rose... How was your day, Hayley?"

"Killer."Hayley stated before looking at Rose curiously."I didn't know you like art, Rose. What are you doing with it?"

Rose huffed."Art is one of my secret talents but this isn't mine."

"It's Davina's."Elijah stated at Hayley's confused look.

"Marcel said that Davina called these drawings evil and for the past few days,"Rose glanced up at Hayley when she felt Hayley staring at her intensely."I've been having strange visions, ones that have no connection to any of us, so I'm wondering if this is a possible threat that will happen in the future..."Rose trailed off, biting her lip."Or if this so called evil has something do with only Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah, and nothing to do with you or me. So maybe this evil is part of a past enemy coming back to threaten the Mikaelsons or a future enemy."Rose paused as she picked up a picture of an eye.

Rose gasped as her eyes glowed blue."Rose?"Elijah asked worriedly as he and Hayley sat down on either side of her.

Hayley went to touch the other brunette's arm but froze when Rose started to rapidly put the pictures in the correct place. The Original and Hayley watched in shock as Rose finished putting the picture together and stood up, with them following, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Holy shit."Rose breathed out."Pleased tell that isn't..."Rose trailed off as Hayley looked at them in confusion.

Rose glanced up at Elijah, who pointedly looked away from Rose and the picture, eyes unreadable. Looking down at the picture one last time, Rose turned on her heels, shaking her head, hoping to any god that was up there that Celeste, Elijah's past love, wasn't somehow alive and wasn't the same evil that Davina was talking about for both her sake and Elijah's.

"Hey, do you know who that woman in the picture is?"Rose turned to look at Hayley, who had followed her.

"Kind of."Rose said softly as she leaned against the wall and Hayley raised an eyebrow at her that basically said what do you mean kind of."Uh, when Klaus bit Elijah, and Werewolf Venom makes Vampires delusional, Elijah saw her-Celeste."Hayley's eyes widened."She was Elijah's lover from way back."Rose grumbled and glanced at her's and Elijah's room."I think he might need some time to himself so I'm gonna go stay in one of the other rooms."Hayley looked at Rose in understanding and watched as the shorter brunette went to find a room to sleep in for the night before pulling out her phone and called Sophie but got no answer.


	11. APRÈS MOI, LE DÉLUGE

"The Italians call them Strega."Elijah said as Rose looked at an old drawing of Witches in a book from her seat on the couch."The Yoruba of west Africa call them Aje, meaning Mother."Rose flipped the page again, pursing her lips."Where my Mother as from, they called them Hexa, and here we call them Witch."Elijah stated as he looked at the drawing of Celeste."Over the centuries, Vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, and they have been a force to be reckoned with."Elijah explained as he glanced at Hayley, who was fidgeting in her seat, and Rose, who looked up at him."Their Ancestral Magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful Witch until Davina, or an all-powerful Witchpire until Rose."

"Who is the only one of her kind, and Davina who now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection."Klaus said as he came into the room and looked down at the picture with a smirk."Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence. Although, Rose is much more stunning."He added when he felt Rose glare at the side of his head furiously.

"Yes."Elijah muttered."Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls Evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over two hundred years."Elijah gestured to the drawing as he sat down next to Rose on the couch."I don't understand why all these sketches now."

"Why does any witch do anything?"Klaus asked as he sat down as well and smiled at Elijah.

"Elijah, I've been having visions of your past lover, which is creepy might I add,"Klaus chuckled and Elijah glared at him for a second before looking at Rose."and to my understanding, your Mother was dead for a thousand years, and she, like Celeste, was powerful."Elijah frowned at Rose."Besides that, Klaus is the reason she's dead, why wouldn't she want to come back from the dead and try to kill Klaus like he killed her?"Rose asked sassy as she looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow while he scowled darkly at her.

Everyone was quiet for five minutes before they heard something break and glanced in the direction of where sound of the object breaking came from. Hayley and Rose shared a glance before Klaus decided to speak up.

"Well, that's going well."Klaus said, making a gesture with his hand.

"If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea."Elijah said, taking Rose's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?"Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Give me a month."Elijah stated."I'll get you a list."Elijah said, looking up at Klaus with a smirk on his face and Klaus chuckled before looking up sharply when they heard more objects breaking.

"Young, old, dead, or alive, Witches are a pain in the ass."Klaus snarled.

"I'm part Witch, thank you very much, so I take offence to that."Rose snapped back at Klaus.

"You're an untrained Witch, so your outbursts are completely understandable."The Hybrid said, rolling his eyes."Davina, however was born into a Witch Community, meaning she should have a grip on her Magic."With that said, Klaus stood up and left the room to go find out what was going on between Davina and Marcel.

"Elijah? Rose?"Hayley spoke up gently. Rose looked at the pregnant Wolf while Elijah just hummed softly."There's something you two need to know."

Elijah finally looked up at Hayley but before the pregnant Wolf could say anything, the house started shaking. Standing up, the trio looked around with wide eyes as objects started falling to the ground. Running outside, they looked around. Rebekah, who was coming into the Abattoir, looked up at her Older Brothers, Rose, Hayley, and Marcel, thinking that it was an earthquake.

"What the hell is going on!?"Rebekah exclaimed.

"Davina."Klaus stated.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Elijah watched Rose speak in hush voices with someone on his phone in the corner of the study that he, Klaus, and Marcel were in. Judging by the raspy voice, the Noble Original guessed that whoever Rose was speaking to, and in such a respectful way, was an elderly woman.

"This is madness. How can a sixteen year old girl shake the entire French Quarter?"Klaus asked as Marcel paced around the room.

"I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this."Marcel stated

"How did you control her when she was in the attic?"Klaus questioned Marcel.

"I didn't have to, but then I never killed her boyfriend."Marcel said, giving Klaus a pointed look.

"Yes, yes. We've been over this part already."Klaus said, getting tired of the fact that no one dropping that subject already."The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the Witches."

"She's not a tool."Marcel hissed out."Something's wrong with her."

"She has too much power that she cannot control."Elijah stated as Rose hung up and came over to them."That much we already knew."Rose handed the phone to Elijah and he took it.

"Elijah's right and he's wrong."Rose stated and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Mind sharing with the class, love?"Klaus asked, giving Rose a pointed look.

"I have an Adoptive Family over in Russia."Rose stated."I was on the phone to my Babushka, my Grandmother,"Rose said, rolling her eyes at Marcel when she noticed the confused look on his face."she's a Witch, and like me, she has a similar gift of sight, only hers are told through Fate, meanwhile, mine, as we know, are told through visions of the future."Rose explained, glancing between all three men."As we know, there are famous and powerful Witch Bloodlines, such as the Mikaelson, the Bennett, and the Laveau Witch Bloodlines."Everyone nodded, wondering where Rose was going with this."However, with some Witches and Warlocks, they gain the Magic of their Ancestors, hence why I'm so powerful. I have all of my Ancestral Magic in me and I'm twenty years old, nearly twenty-one in a year from now."Rose stated.

"What the hell does that have do with that's happening to Davina?"Marcel asked, frowning.

"Whether you like to admit it or not, Marcel, Davina's an Orphan Witch who comes from Witch Community that practices Ancestral Magic."Rose stated, annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Marcel, who was scowling at her."Her Mother was the Elder of the Claire Witches, when she died, Davina gets access to not only her Mother's Magic, but her entire Bloodline."Marcel's, Elijah's, and Klaus' eyes widened."And like me, she has that Magic locked up inside of her. When I turn twenty-one, I will be able to use all of my Ancestral Magic without breaking a sweat, the same would be for Davina if she didn't have foreign Magic in her body."Rose explained and licked her lips as she turned her complete attention on Marcel."The Harvest was working and Davina has the Magic of the other Harvest Girls, her Magic doesn't like it, it wants the foreign Magic out, gone, cleansed from Davina's body, and it's destroying Davina from the inside out."

"I don't understand. Davina uses Magic as much as she can, isn't that helping!?"

"No."Rose shook her head."She's using it, yes, but she's not letting go of it. With Magic, it's complicated. When you use Magic, it doesn't leave, it lingers in the air after you've done a Spell. Whatever remains of that Spell floats back into the body, goes back to the core of your Magic."Rose licked her lips and exhaled."I know you're not going to like this, Marcel, but you have to complete the Harvest, it's the only way Davina will get better."

"You mean by being dead!"Marcel exclaimed angrily and Rose scoffed.

"The hell I do!"Rose snarled, glaring at Marcel, who went to open his mouth to say something."Yeva, my Grandmother, was a fucking Harvest Girl!"Marcel shut his mouth, his eyes wide, along with everyone else."And she came back after the Reaping."Rose said softly before glaring and shaking her head."If you don't believe me, that's fine. But know this, things will get worse from here on out. Besides that, I may be a Witch but most likely in your eyes, I'm just an untrained Witch that has no idea what she's taking about. So since this is Witch Business, why don't you go ask a trained Witch about all of this."With that said, Rose left the room, leaving the two Originals and the three hundred year old Vampire dumbfounded.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Lafayette Cemetery**

Rose silently fumed as she followed Elijah through the Cemetery where they found Sophie and Sabine going to perform a Ritual to make Sophie an Elder through using Celeste's Bones. The very same bones Elijah hid two centuries ago. Sophie, with the help of Hayley, found the location of the bones, and now, Elijah was furious with the Wolf.

Not only was no one listening to Rose, well, they were listening to her but not about how personal the how problem was becoming, especially for Davina and Marcel, but Elijah, who had promised her Always and Forever, something he had not promised anyone outside of his Family, was furious with Sophie and Hayley over dead bones and his privacy being invaded.

In some ways, Rose knew and understood that taking bones was from the grave was a very sacred crime, and she also knew that invading someone's privacy was just as wrong, or dangerous if you were invading an Original's privacy. Rose came a sudden halt as she saw Sophie and Sabine with Celeste's bones, but what actually caused her to freeze was the chill that ran down her spine and a wave of nauseousness that passed through her.

Rose looked at the bones with narrowed eyes as a feeling of dread washed over her. Elijah glanced at her, wondering what was wrong but didn't ask when Rose merely shook her head, looking unsure. Sabine came over to them, telling them that they didn't need to be here. Elijah however, disagreed and they started speaking but Rose was watching Sophie and Celeste's bones until something Elijah said, caught her attention.

"You ever experienced something so profoundly wonderful that when it was taken from you,"Elijah was looking at Rose as he said this."your life felt unbearable?"Rose looked away, remembering when she thought Dimitri was dead, only to find out that he had been turned into a Strigoi.

"Yes. I have felt that and I've got the scars to prove it."Sabine answered.

"I believe that when you love someone and that person loves you in return, you're uniquely vulnerable. They have a power to hurt you, it's like nothing else."Rose wholeheartedly agreed with the both of them.

She had been hurt by the fact that Dimitri had been turned into a Strigoi and when he had hurt her by telling her that his love had faded. The brunette was brought out of her depressing train of thoughts on Dimitri when Elijah's phone went off. Rose listened as Elijah talked to Rebekah, and inwardly cursed when she noticed the look on Elijah's face. Marcel had taken Davina. Rose wrapped her jacket around her protectively as the wind crashed harshly against her. Elijah grabbed her wrist and brought her into his arms protectively as he continued talking to Rebekah, telling his Sister that he'd have Sabine do a Locator Spell. Meanwhile, Klaus will check the Church and Rebekah will check everywhere else.

* * *

"We need to talk."Rose said to Sophie, who glanced up at her, after Elijah left with Sabine to do the Locator Spell."You betrayed me by linking yourself to me."Sophie glanced away from Rose guiltily."Because of that Spell, I could have died. Why, Soph? Why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends."

"Witches and Vampires can never-I'm not a Vampire! I'm a Hybrid. A Crossbreed between a Moroi Vampire and a Witch. I'm a Moroi Witchpire, Sophie."Rose snarled, and glared at Sophie when the Witch looked back at her.

"I don't just have the ability to sense when a Woman is pregnant."Rose raised an eyebrow at Sophie, silently telling her to go on."I have the ability to sense when someone's soul is suited for another person's soul."

"A Soulmate."Rose stated softly in realisation.

"Yes. And I saw that the moment I saw you come to stand by Elijah's side and look what happened three months later, Rose."Sophie stated, gesturing to Rose's stomach and Rose placed a protective hand over her stomach."The baby wasn't born out of the fact that you were Shadow-Kissed but because you're meant to be with Elijah."Sophie said, shocking Rose before the Witch finished the Ritual, only to frown and look at the bones in confusion, anger and frustration.

"What's wrong?"Rose asked, noticing the look in Sophie's eyes.

"It didn't work."Sophie answered before she went to find Elijah and Sabine with Rose on her heels.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir**

"It's taken a thousand years but you've finally gone mad."Rebekah said from her spot on the couch next to Rose, as she looked at Elijah, who was standing in front of her, Rose, and Klaus, who was sitting in his own chair."Our own Mother?"Rebekah exclaimed.

"Yes, our beloved Mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in his basement."Klaus smirked while Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow."Not daggered but quite dead."

"Well, she did try to kill us all."Klaus stated.

"What type of Family is this?"Rose muttered."Wait, don't answer that."Rose glared at Klaus when he went to open his mouth."Better question, this is a Family Meeting, why am I here?"Rose stressed the words Family Meeting as she looked at Elijah questioningly as did Rebekah and Klaus.

"The moment I heard that you were my Soulmate was the moment you became apart of this Family Meeting, Rose."Elijah answered pointedly and Klaus and Rebekah looked between Rose and Elijah in shock."And, well, I saw we put her to use and put her to rest, once and for all."Elijah glanced between all three of them."Now if we bury our Mother on land owned by one of her Descendants, she becomes a New Orleans Witch and we, as her Family, share that Ancestral Magic."

"We're Vampires, Elijah, we can't practice Magic."Rebekah stated coldly."Or own property for that matter."

"Yes, with regard to practising Magic, after we bury our Mother, we can Channel all our Power to Sophie, as I will not have Rose practising advance Magic,"Elijah said, noticing the look on Klaus' and Rebekah's face when they heard Sophie's name and looked at Rose as if she could be the one to Channel their Power."not while she is pregnant. We do not want a miscarriage, now do we?"Elijah stated more then asked, shooting down the idea of Rose Channelling their Power."And as for owning property"Elijah walked over to a nightstand and opened the top drawer and pulled out what looked like a Deed."not all of our Mother's Descendants are dead."

"The babies."Klaus said softly.

"The babies."Elijah confirmed."Parish Tax Assessor's Office is just steps outside of the Quarter. Rose and Hayley now holds the title to the Plantation House. If we bury our Mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest Ritual."Rose and Rebekah looked at one another, wondering if Elijah had truly gone mad.

* * *

The Mikaelson Siblings, Father Kieran, Rose, and Hayley were burying and consecrating Esther Mikaelson. Rose and Elijah stood under one umbrella together, Rebekah and Hayley were also sharing an umbrella, and Klaus had a hoodie on. As each cut their hands, allowing their blood to drop onto the coffin, Rose, Hayley, and Rebekah weren't comfortable with the idea of giving Esther's Magic to the New Orleans Witches or that they were playing a hand in killing an innocent girl. Elijah also didn't want to help kill an innocent girl, he wanted to protect her and help her control her Magic, like he was helping Rose control hers. Just thinking of killing Davina was making him sick inside.

"It's done."Father Kieran stated.

Elijah picked Rose up and Vamp-sped them to Lafayette Cemetery, with Klaus, who had Hayley in his arms, and Rebekah following behind him, where Sophie was waiting for them. It wasn't long before Marcel appeared with Davina with a trail of fire appearing in their wake.

"Do you believe in the Harvest?"Sophie asked Davina monotonously as Davina looked back at her fearfully but nodded all the meanwhile.

"I believe."Davina stated confidently. Sophie, without any hesitation, then slid Davina's throat.

Hayley gasped as she looked away, Rebekah glanced over at the pregnant wolf in slight worry before closing her eyes to hold back the tears, Rose glanced up at the umbrella, she was under with tears in her eyes before feeling someone squeeze her hand. Looking down, Rose found her hand in Elijah's. As Davina fell back, Marcel caught her in his arms and her head lolled to the side. The rain slowly came to a stop and everyone removed their umbrellas from over their heads. Rose, who had looked back at Davina, saw a golden glow appear from her shoulder and down to her arms before it disappeared.

After putting Davina down with the three other Harvest Girls, Sophie asked that Ancestors bring back their Chosen Ones, only for nothing to happen. Marcel stared down at Davina's prone form for a second before glancing at Rebekah, who looked back at him with wide eyes, then at Rose, who was looking confused. Sophie tried again, only for nothing to happen, but still, nothing happened and Sophie ended up begging and crying on her knees next to her Niece's Body. Marcel, realising that Davina wasn't coming back, Vamp-sped away with Klaus hot on his heels.

As for Elijah, he brought Rose into his arms when he saw her trying to keep her Guardian Mask on, but was failing miserably. As soon as Elijah brought her into his arms, Rose gasped softly as her eyes suddenly glowed blue. She saw four shadowy figures appear in a fog before she saw Sabine kiss Elijah, followed by a fire and then Celeste standing in the Cemetery with Elijah, who was wearing modern day clothes. The brunette frowned as she buried her face into her Soulmate's chest, wondering what was going on.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**With Elijah & Rose**

"Are you ready to forgive Hayley, yet?"Rose asked as they walked down the streets and towards the French Quarter.

"It's not that easy, Rose."Elijah answered gently, looking dead ahead.

"Elijah, I get that it is wrong to go through people's stuff, things that are private."Rose stated, glancing up at Elijah, who looked down at her."And I'm sure Hayley knows that, and that she also knows that it was wrong to tell Sophie about Celeste, even though she knew nothing about Celeste until today."Rose licked her lips."And after everything that happened today, I don't understand why you and Hayley can't see past this."

"You, of all people, should know why."Elijah stated."During my fever in the Bayou, you were inside my mind, you know what Celeste means to me."Rose came to a sudden stop as Elijah continued on, only to stop and look back at Rose when he realised that she wasn't walking beside him.

"Don't you mean, meant to you?"Rose asked softly.

"No."Elijah stated firmly."Do you have any idea how rare love is?"Elijah asked Rose, causing her eyes to narrow."In a thousand years, I have found it but three times now, and when I have, I wanted it."

"I do know how rare love is or are you forgetting that I had my heart ripped out in the most basic and cruellest way possible?"Rose shot back, tears forming in her eyes and Elijah instantly regretted asking her that question."And I know what a promise means to you, Elijah, because I have made my own promises, but the one you made was two hundred years ago."Rose shook her head slightly as Elijah looked down at her."Hayley lives in the now, and so do I, because I know that if I was still living the past, I would not be here today, here with you or be pregnant because I would still be nursing a broken and would be trying to shut everyone out."Rose stated strongly."So if I feel something, I act, if I want something, I take it because I know that if I don't, I know that I'm only hurting myself more by not having what I want."Elijah stared at Rose, eyes wide."I won't choose the dead over the living, I did it once and look what happened, I lost my best friend, who was suppose to be my Sister and be by my side, so I ask you, why are you?"Elijah didn't say anything, only staring at her emotionlessly, not even a hint of what he was feeling at that moment was shown on his face."In Hayley's name, I apologise, Elijah... But for now, I think it's best we sleep in separate rooms."

Rose, who had her own Guardian Mask up, stared at him calmly and coldly before shaking her head and sighed softly. Rose went to walk pass the Original, only for Elijah to firmly, but also gently, grab her arm, causing her to turn slightly and look up at him as he placed his other hand on her cheek. Their gazes flicked between each others eyes and lips as they slowly leaned towards each other. However, realising what was happening, Rose froze as her lips were inches from Elijah's and the Noble Brother turned his head to the side and let go of Rose and she took a couple of steps back, his fingertips sliding gently over her cheek as she moved away. Elijah watched as the waist length haired Witchpire Hybrid left him standing there in the middle of the road.

* * *

**With Sabine**

Sabine, who was doing Magic in the City of the Dead, summoned three people. Two woman and a man. All three of them walked until the got to the street and stood under the light of a lamp-post. The trio had no idea why they were brought back until Sabine stepped out of the shadows.

"Sabine? What's the meaning of this?"A woman in her late forties demanded to know why she was brought back.

"Bastianna, I've had to endure people calling me Sabine for almost a year now."Sabine said sassy."I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name."Sabine smiled coldly."Celeste."


	12. DANCE BACK FROM THE GRAVE

"Eti devushki dolzhny byli podnyat'sya, a nikto ne podnyalsya. Kuda poydet vsya eta sila, Babushka(Those girls were suppose to rise, and none did. Where would all that power go)?"Rose asked Yeva in Russian as she paced around her room.

"_Yesli eti molodyye devushki ne vstali, eto yavno oznachayet, chto kto-to vmeshivalsya v urozhay, Roza_(If those young girls did not rise, it clearly means that someone has interfered with the Harvest)."Yeva answered calmly but Rose knew that the woman was furious and upset.

"Tam net, kak eto vozmozhno. My govorim ob etoy drevney magii, i eta magiya nachinayet so vremenem ischezat'(There's no way that's possible. This is Ancestral Magic, we're talking about, and that Magic starts to fade over time)."Rose exclaimed."Nikakaya Ved'ma ne budet dostatochno mogushchestvennoy, chtoby ukrast' etot tip Magii, yesli tol'ko oni...(No Witch would be powerful enough to steal that type of Magic, unless they)"Rose trailed off as she realised something.

"_Razve oni chto, Roza_(Unless they what, Rose?)_?_"Yeva asked.

"Yesli oni ne byli Novoorleanskoy Ved'moy ili oni mertvy. Mertvaya Novoorleanskaya Ved'ma, kotoraya obladayet telom drugoy Novoorleanskoy Ved'my(Unless they weren't a New Orleans Witch or they're dead. A dead New Orleans Witch that is possessing another New Orleans Witch's body)."Rose answered coldly."I yedinstvennyy sposob dlya mertvoy Novoorleanskoy Ved'my imet' druguyu Novoorleanskuyu Ved'mu, yesli ostanki Mertvoy Ved'my ne byli osvyashcheny(And the only way for a dead New Orleans Witch possess another New Orleans Witch is if that Dead Witch's remains weren't consecrated)."Rose explained, gritting her teeth in anger."Mne nuzhno idti, Babushka. YA lyublyu tebya, skazhi vsem, chto ya lyublyu ikh i chto ya skuchayu po nim(I have to go. I love you, tell everyone that I love them and that I miss them)."

"_My tozhe skuchayem po tebe, ditya. Beregi sebya, rebenka i svoyu sem'yu_(We miss you as well, child. Take care of yourself, the baby, and your Family)."Yeva said warmly and Rose knew that Yeva was smirking.

Ending the call, Rose made her way outside of her room and intended on going to see Hayley, knowing that her pregnant Wolf friend had Davina's drawing of Celeste. Rose hoped that maybe if she touched the drawing, she might be able to see a vision that would help her figure out who the Witch was possessing, all the meanwhile praying to whatever god there is that Sabine has nothing to do with Celeste.

However, Rose froze when she saw Klaus, Elijah, Marcel's lackey's standing around two dead Vampires. Quickly hiding behind a column so that her Mate wouldn't see her, Rose listened in on what they were talking about. Rose frowned, trying to understand why they were going about a symbol being a signature of a powerful Warlock, and that someone was trying to recreate the powerful Warlock's Magic or something like that.

Klaus was obviously vengeful as he ordered Diego to gather some Vampires to find whoever it was that was sacrificing other Vampires and get Klaus the head of the Witch and put it on a stake. Rose grimaced at the mental image. Diego however told him how every Vampire was freaked out about the fact that there was a Witch or Warlock killing Vampires. Rose peeked out from behind the column as Klaus asked them to join him in protecting their home but no one said anything.

"Pussies."Rose muttered sassy under her breath.

If she wasn't pregnant, she would have helped Klaus take down anyone who was a threat to her Family and Home. Klaus then stormed off in a fit of anger and everyone moved out of his way while Elijah watched his Brother with a calm, yet unreadable expression on his face before looking up at Rose, who gasped and quickly ducked back behind the column.

Rose tried her hardest to sneakily get to Hayley's room without being seen but judging by the sound of Elijah's chuckle, he had seen her. Ignoring her flaming cheeks, Rose knocked on Hayley's door, which was open, and the pregnant Wolf, who was looking through the art work, looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey, come in."Hayley said and Rose smiled back at her and made her way over to Hayley and sat across from her."Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm worried."Rose said softly and Hayley looked at her in concern."I was on the phone with my Babushka, my Grandmother, sorry,"The Hybrid corrected herself, using the English term when she saw Hayley's confused look."and she told me that if the girls didn't rise, then someone obviously interfered with the Harvest."Hayley's eyes widened, looking at Rose in shock and realisation. Rose had a lead."I think that"Rose glanced down at the drawings."it might have been Celeste."She said in a whisper so that Elijah didn't hear her.

"Celeste?"Hayley hissed out in a whisper."You're sure?"

Rose nodded."I've always been told to follow my instincts, and I'm positive... I'm just not sure how to bring it up around Elijah, considering everything that's been going on."

Hayley raised an eyebrow at her in confusion."What's that suppose to mean?"Hayley asked in a normal voice.

"We're fighting."Rose stated, nibbling on her bottom lip and Hayley looked at her in surprise.

"Over what?"Hayley asked, not being able to hide her curiosity.

"Elijah forgiving you, Celeste, the past basically."Rose said and shrugged as she moved so that she was sitting next to Hayley rather then in front of her and started helping her sort though the papers.

"You shouldn't be fighting about me being forgiven by Elijah, Rose."Hayley said gently."I should have known better."

"You're my best, Werewolf, friend, Hayley. You're also like a Big Sister I never had and always wanted."Rose stated and Hayley stared at her with wide eyes before smiling at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently and Rose returned it before they sorted through the drawings again.

"There you two are."Came Elijah's voice from the doorway and Rose tensed up at hearing his voice while Hayley glanced up at him.

"Here we are."Hayley said coolly as Elijah stepped into the room, looking at them curiously.

"Davina's drawings."Elijah stated.

"Yeah."Hayley said while Rose narrowed her eyes at Elijah from underneath her curtain of hair."Morbid, we know."

"So no need to scold us."Rose stated and Elijah frowned at his Mate.

"I was just thinking, we never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste."Hayley said quickly, changing the subject back to Davina's drawings."Anyway, I'm just killing time now that I'm on Vampire Lock-Down."

"We're on Vampire Lock-Down."Rose corrected Hayley and they shared a smile.

"Whoever did this, we will deal with them."Elijah promised them.

"You mean, you, Klaus, and Rebekah will deal with them and we sit here like sitting ducks because we're pregnant."Rose snapped and Hayley wondered if this was her being angry or if it was the hormones talking.

Elijah pursed his lips before sighing. He couldn't fight with Rose because he knew she was acting like this due to her being pregnant, which makes her feel weak and defenceless, and being friends with Hayley, caused her to be torn between who's side to be on. Walking over to her, Elijah sat in front of Rose, who glanced up at him, and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"It won't be long, I promise My Darling Girl."Elijah said to Rose, but also to Hayley, who he glanced before looking back at Rose.

"We're not worried."Rose said calmly as Hayley smiled.

"Just think it's kind of funny that it took some big, Supernatural threat for you to even come into the same room as me and Rose."Hayley added, glancing down at the drawing again.

"I do apologise if you feel neglected, Hayley. And I apologise to you as well, My Darling Girl. I had not realised you wanted me to be by your side."Elijah said sincerely.

"Elijah, I didn't want to fight with you."Rose stated, frowning."I wanted you to forgive Hayley"Elijah glanced at Hayley before looking away from both brunette's."and just because I said we should sleep in separate rooms doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you or see you."

"I have been occupied."Rose sighed, knowing that Elijah didn't want to talk about their problems in front of Hayley, even though the main problem concerned Hayley."My siblings are in some quarrel."

"When aren't they?"Rose muttered.

"Niklaus remains agitated."Elijah went on, ignoring Rose's remark."You'll recall that even our slightest interactions with Hayley seem to Infuriate him."Hayley and Rose grimaced, remembering that day just as clearly as Elijah.

"So Klaus is a dick, and you want to be a good Big Brother."Rose and Hayley said in unison.

"So we can't hang out with Hayley."Rose added, pursing her lips.

"That sum it up?"Hayley asked, glancing away from them before looking back at them with a raised eyebrow."We get it, Elijah."Hayley said for both her and Rose when Elijah opened his mouth, only to shut it."It just seems like a really crappy deal."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Rebekah is not answering her calls."Elijah said, after ending call, to Rose and Hayley when they walked over to him.

"You worried about whoever killed those Daywalkers still being out there?"Hayley asked, her arms crossed.

"Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this."Rose and Hayley shared a look. _Girl Power._ Elijah idly thought, noticing the look on their faces."She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others."Elijah said, giving them his reasons on why he thought that Rebekah was behind what was happening and glanced over at where Thierry was sitting."Thierry, is it?"Elijah called out the Vampire and walked over to him with Rose and Hayley following closely behind him.

"That's right."Thierry stated.

"My Sister is rather fond of you."Thierry didn't meet Elijah's eyes."Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men."Elijah said and Rose bit the inside of her cheek at the insult as to not laugh."Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?"

"I don't know what you're-You can either tell me what you know or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the quarter."Elijah cut Thierry off by Vamp-speeding over to him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

Rose and Hayley looked at each other, eyes wide in shock and disbelief at Elijah's sudden dangerous and aggressive actions before Rose quickly went to stand next to Elijah, ready to pull him away from Thierry if necessary.

"She asked me to keep an eye out on Witch stuff."Thierry admitted."I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy."Hayley came to stand behind Rose and looked at Thierry coolly along with Rose, who crossed her arms over her chest, striking a sassy pose."He desiccated her with his touch."

"Like a coward, you left her."Elijah and Rose said in unison.

"What was I supposed to do, fight some Warlock that took out an Original?"Thierry exclaimed.

"Hmm, let me think... Yes, you moron!"Rose exploded angrily.

"Where was this, exactly?"Hayley asked coldly, just as angry as Rose was.

"The docks, Warehouse 57."Thierry answered."I was just doing what she asked."Thierry said softly, his eyes glistening with tears."You cannot tell Klaus about this."Elijah, Rose, and Hayley glanced at each other before Elijah threw Thierry into the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.

"I shall take that into consideration."Elijah said before he turned to leave.

"We're coming with you."Hayley stated, causing Elijah to turn to them.

"No."Elijah gestured to the Abattoir."Stay here. Compound is safe."

"Rebekah is in trouble. We're going."Hayley stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Hayley."Rose said, grabbing Hayley by the arm, causing her to look at Rose."Elijah's right."Hayley opened her mouth to say something."It's not safe for you. You're three months pregnant, nearly four. I'm three weeks. I have much better chance of protecting myself. I'll go and you stay here."Hayley pursed her lips, thinking it over before sighing and nodding in agreement.

Rose went to walk pass Elijah but he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn to him."You do not leave my sight, do you understand, My Darling Girl?"Rose nodded softly.

* * *

**At Rousseau's **

Cami had been listening to Marcel telling her about Klaus and Elijah, a Warlock, who's son had been killed by Klaus, when the suppose to be dead Warlock appeared and started to kill Marcel using Magic. Cami, who had been told by Marcel to leave, ran out of Rousseau's and quickly called Klaus' phone.

* * *

**Warehouse 57**

"Rebekah!"Elijah exclaimed upon entering the Warehouse and seeing his Little Sister desiccated in Ritual Circle. Both Elijah and Rose ran over to Rebekah, only to be stopped by a Barrier.

"Let me guess, a Boundary Spell?"Rose asked as she slightly backed away from the Barrier.

Elijah nodded."Someone's Channelling her."Elijah said, blinking furiously."Typically, it's a lethal process but because she's an Original, she can't die."Elijah stated.

"And because she's an Original and being Channelled, she's basically one god damn endless supply of power."Rose finished off.

Elijah turned to look at his Mate."Someone's been studying."

"Hmm."Rose nodded before frowning and nibbled on her bottom lip."Not far enough to know how we get her out of there though... Which means we have to call a Witch."

"Sophie."Elijah stated calmly and Rose nodded. She was still at odds with the last Deveraux Witch. She had trusted Sophie and that trust had been betrayed. Elijah got out his phone and called Sophie's cell."You're not listening. We can not enter the circle."The Noble Original said, after explaining the situation at hand to the Witch, and was pacing."There's some kind of Confinement Spell. If I can't remove her, we can't break the Link."Elijah paused mid pace and put his three hand on his hip while Rose crossed her arms.

"_It's a Convoluted Spell. It's like a Witch's Recipe._"Sophie stated."_You can spoil the Balance by adding a more potent ingredient, a Mystical Binding Agent,_"Elijah turned to Rose, who shrugged helplessly."_I don't know... Volcanic Ash, Rock Salt, anything up to and including Eye of Newt._"Rose's eyes lit up as she remembered something.

"Sophie, what about me?"Rose spoke up and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"_What about you?_"Sophie asked, confused.

"A Mystical Binding Agent isn't just herbs, right?"

"_Yeah, you could say that. But it's gotta be something powerful._"Sophie explained."_You have something like that?_"Sophie asked curiously.

"What about a Bloodline? More importantly, the blood of a Supernatural Creature, like Original Blood or something more potent, like Hybrid Blood?"

"_Of course, you're a genius._"Sophie exclaimed."_The blood of the Originals contains a small amount of the Blood of the Doppelganger, meanwhile, Magic made Klaus a Vampire, but he was born a Wolf, so his blood, in it's own way, is Pure and definitely powerful._"Sophie explained, knowing that Elijah, who was bending down by the circle, was slightly confused."_You on the other hand, were born to a Species created by Warlock's Magic and the blood of a Vampire. However, your bloodline is just as powerful because more specifically, you were born a Hybrid to a Dhampir Mother, who had a Warlock Father, and a Moroi Vampire. Plus, your Baby..._"Sophie trailed off, knowing that they got the idea.

"So my blood and my Baby's blood is more potent then an Originals, right?"

"_Yes._"Sophie answered curtly.

"Thank you."Rose stated before Elijah hanged up and stood up as Rose came to stand by him. Rose held out her wrist for Elijah."Do it."Rose said coolly and firmly. Elijah stared at his Mate as he grabbed her wrist and brought his lips to her wrist, kissing it gently before allowing his fangs to pierce her skin, drawing blood up to the surface.

As much as Elijah knew that the only reason he was doing this was so that he could get Rebekah free, he wished that he could taste her blood in a more personal way but quickly got rid of that thought. He was still upset with Hayley and because of that, he could not be with Rose in such a sexual way. Especially when she made up her mind. She was living in the now and believed that he was living in the past. He knew that he wasn't living in the past, he merely wished that the things that were done in the past were left as there.

Gently retracted his fangs, but not letting go of her wrist, Elijah stretched her arm out and Rose squeezed her hand into a fist, allowing the blood to quickly leave her body and fall to the salt circle. They watched as the salt circle started to bubble. Once it finished bubbling, Elijah cautiously stepped into the circle. Bending down, Elijah picked up Rebekah int his arms and quickly left the circle.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"I should rip out your coward heart."Rebekah snarled after she slammed Thierry into the wall of the alleyway.

"What, Rebekah? We made a deal to take out your Brother, but at he end of the day, it's every man for himself."Thierry tried to defend himself.

Rebekah, with tears in her eyes, shoved Thierry away from the wall and let go of him."I am so sick of self-serving narcissists."Rebekah hissed out."Are men simply incapable of committing to an alliance?"The blonde Original questioned Thierry but the Vampire didn't get the chance to answer as his neck was suddenly snapped by Elijah, who let him fall to the ground carelessly.

"I asked you to cease these petty moves against our Family, and yet you conspire with this fool."Elijah growled out."Is this what its come to, making moves against your own blood?"Elijah asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you try and shame me."Rebekah exclaimed coolly."Nik grows more powerful by the day, and you do nothing but encourage him."

"I offer him my counsel because it's clear to me that he needs to make the City our Home."Elijah defended himself and Rebekah looked at him in disbelief."Now, perhaps leading these derelicts will curb some of these impulses, grant him some degree of happiness."

"You always talk of Nik's happiness."Rebekah cried, shaking her head."Over one thousand years, he has robbed me of any chance at my own."The tears came back full force but Rebekah didn't allow them to fall."What about me, Elijah? Am I not a concern for you?"

"We all make sacrifices in the name of this Family, Rebekah, but know this. I will never stand against you or Niklaus."Elijah promised Rebekah.

"What about your Rose?"Rebekah hissed."Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this Family as much as your feelings for her."Rebekah spat and looked at Elijah with narrowed eyes when he didn't answer her."You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over Family and then condemn me for doing the same."Rebekah turned around and left her Older Brother standing there, watching her walk away with narrowed eyes.

Unknown to either of them, Rose had been hiding in the shadows, listening, not that she meant to. Biting her lower lip, the brunette easily slipped away without being noticed, and headed towards the Abattoir.

Pausing at the entrance of the Abattoir, Rose stared at all the people before quickly making her way up the stairs to her room, only to freeze when she saw Hayley looking down at the group before making eye contact with Rose. The Female Hybrid continued making her way up the stairs and came to stand next to Hayley.

"Hey, can I sleep in your room, tonight?"Rose asked softly.

"I thought that you and Elijah would be ok by now."Hayley stated, frowning slightly.

"I just need some girl time."Understanding formed in Hayley's eyes and the Wolf smiled at the Hybrid, who smiled weakly back.

Unknown to either of them, Elijah had seen them and watched them talk. A frown formed on his face as he glanced away. Rose was upset. About what, Elijah didn't know but he could take a couple of guesses. One of them being Celeste. Turning on his heels, Elijah quickly left for his own room.


	13. CRESCENT CITY

**Lafayette Cemetery**

Sabine was a tour of New Orleans Cemetery when it happened. Monique Deveraux broke free from her tomb, shocking the tourists, except for Sabine. Everyone started mumbling while Sabine bent down in front of Monique with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Monique."Monique turned to look at Sabine."Welcome back to the land of the living."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir**

"Can I get you anything, Brother?"Klaus asked Elijah, who was looking over Papa Tunde's dead body."A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?"

"You have a theory that you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?"Elijah asked, looking up at Klaus.

"Back in the day, the Witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep."Marcel piped up.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?"Elijah asked, standing up.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well."Klaus gestured at himself and Elijah."If he was supposed to be their prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?"

Before anyone could say anything, Rebekah came into the room."Well, don't you all look cheery."Rebekah said as she came to stand next to Elijah."Listen to this, a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving her tour of the city of the dead."The three men looked at Rebekah with narrowed eyes."It was Monique Deveraux."

"What?"Klaus exclaimed softly.

"The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the Witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."Rebekah continued.

"Maybe it is."Marcel stated."They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest Girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back. Kill the Witch who took her place."Marcel stated.

"I have a theory about who one of them could be Celeste."Rose said causing everyone to look at where she was standing on the balcony with Hayley, who was holding Davina's pictures of Celeste, which they had taped together."I mean think about it. Davina was drawing her. I was seeing visions of where she was buried. She's gotta be one of the Witches that took the place of one of the Harvest Girls."Rose explained to everyone before locking eye contact with Elijah."Whether you like it or not, Elijah, your ex-girlfriend is the great evil that Davina was warning us about and my visions are telling me the same. She's back and she wants revenge. On who, most likely Klaus."

Klaus turned to glare at Elijah."First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores."Klaus stated."Now your murdered lover is back."Elijah glared darkly at Klaus."This isn't Witches attacking Vampires. They're declaring war on us."

* * *

**Elijah's Room**

Elijah was looking at the picture of Celeste when Rebekah came into the room."It's not too early for scotch, is it,"Rebekah asked as she poured herself a drink."with all the Witches' shenanigans and subterfuge afoot."

"It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes."Elijah stated.

"Funny. I don't have any plans to go anywhere."Rebekah said drily.

"They're not safe here."Rebekah frowned at Elijah, realising within minutes of who they were talking about."You have to take Hayley and Rose to the Plantation House until this is over."

"Are you worried about Hayley and Rose or whether or not you can trust me?"

"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this."

"Here's a novel idea; Why don't you let Hayley and Rose decide for themselves? Why are you dictating their fate?"

"You know why."

"Then perhaps you should take them yourself."

"Well, then that would make me the very hypocrite that you've accused me of being."

"You're not a hypocrite. I was upset and jealous of the fact that Rose is your Soulmate. Our vows now apply to her."Rebekah stated."Besides, she should come first, Elijah. She's pregnant with your child. Have you apologised?"Rebekah asked and Elijah blinked, confused."You told her how much Celeste means to you, not meant to you. She feels like she'll never have all of your heart because your dead lovers have hold of your heart."Elijah's eyes widened in shock but before he could say anything, Rebekah continued."I'll take them to the Plantation but they're not gonna like it."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Plantation House**

"I thought I was gonna have to drag at least one of you to the Plantation kicking and screaming."Rebekah said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah. Well, we all just want to protect Rose, the babies, and I, right?"Hayley said sarcastically.

"Anywhere is better then being with Elijah at the moment."Rose grumbled.

"Hey. I'm on your sides, remember?"Rebekah stated."So what gives?"Hayley and Rose glanced at one another.

"Tonight's a Full Moon, Rebekah."Hayley finally said.

"So what? You're preggers, you can't turn. And Rose isn't a Wolf."Rebekah stated, confused.

"Yes. But I wanted to invite a few people over. Rose thinks that it's a good idea."

"Of course."Rebekah said, frowning at Rose."Every red-blooded American Werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed crescent clan will be-Human but only for a few hours and won't be again until the next Full Moon."Hayley cut Rebekah off.

"So I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou."Rose piped up.

"Josh isn't dead yet? Well, good on him."Rebekah said, surprised."I love a nice survival story."Rebekah's eyes narrowed when she saw someone come out of the Plantation House."Who the bloody hell is that?"

Rose and Hayley turned to see who it was."Kegs out back, right? Ahem."Rose asked and the man nodded.

"Yep."The man said before leaving and the two brunette's turned to face Rebekah.

"Right. It appears you weren't going to wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger."

"Listen, you all want us safe, fine."Hayley stated.

"We'll do as we're told."Rose said.

"We'll play damsel in the glass tower."Hayley added."But tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my Family."

"Now, you could rat us out, send us to our rooms, or you could help Hayley and I throw one hell of a party."Rose said with her man eating smile in place.

"Fine..."Rebekah gave in."But why are you agreeing to this?"Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow at Rose."To my understanding, you don't like being anywhere near a Werewolf unless that Werewolf is either my Brother or Hayley."

Rose sighed softly."I don't want to hurt Elijah, Rebekah."The blonde's eyes narrowed."I just can't take being the one that comes second all the time. I came second the first time I was in love, and I feel like it's happening again."Rebekah pursed her lips. Elijah really needs to make her realise that she will always come first! Always and Forever applies to her, and Hayley, now! I have idiots for Brothers."I just want one night where I can pretend to be a normal pregnant woman and keep my mind off all the Supernatural stuff that is happening in the Quarter and Elijah."

"I understand what that's like."Rebekah finally said after a long pause."I won't tell but promise me that you and Elijah will sort whatever is going on between you two out. I can't take watching you and him act like this anymore... Plus, be careful."Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion."My Brother may be the master of control but he's very possessive and he will not hesitate to show you that if you do something that drives him mad."Hayley laughed and Rebekah smirked when Rose went bright red.

"You two are horrible friends!"Rose exclaimed, quickly making her escape inside the Plantation."And that wasn't what I meant!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

When the moon was full, Rose found herself surrounded by fully clothed Werewolves in the backyard of the Plantation. It put her on edge. Glancing around, Rose caught sight of Rebekah and sighed when she saw the blonde Original with a blonde male Werewolf. Grumbling, the pregnant brunette, upset about the fact that she was left alone, and was surrounded by Werewolves, who could drink as much alcohol as they wanted while she couldn't have a drop, went to find her fellow pregnant friend. Walking inside the Plantation House, Rose heard movement upstairs. Walking up stairs, Rose, without knocking, walked in on Hayley talking with a male brunette Wolf.

They looked at her as she looked between them curiously."Am I interrupting?"Rose asked and couldn't help but smirk at Hayley.

"Yes."Hayley said bluntly and glared at her.

* * *

**With Elijah**

Elijah followed Sabine into the French Quarter as she told him that the Witches want Klaus out of the City."Am I putting you to sleep?"Sabine asked Elijah.

"As surprising as you might find this, it's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own Brother,"Elijah trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at Sabine."Celeste."

Celeste smiled."How did you know?"

"As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. Don't even get me started on Rose's abilities as I'm sure you know that you would have been seen sooner or later in one of her visions."Celeste nodded in agreement. She did know that it was only a matter of time before Rose had seen her."And when Sophie discovered that there was no Magic in your remains, I wondered... Could you have possible cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who?"Elijah stated rather then asked his questions that had him reeling for days."And then I recalled the lovely Sabine. Your visions of my Brother's child precipitated the death of the last Elder within your Coven."Celeste smirked, remembering that day clearly. She had everyone fooled."But how come if you could see this, Rose didn't? Well, that's because you set it all up."Elijah stated, not giving Celeste a chance to explain."You arranged Agnes' death, you knew Niklaus would kill her if she tried to harm his unborn child, ensuring that the Harvest Ritual could not be completed unless you controlled it. You're playing a very long game indeed... to what end?"Elijah questioned Celeste, only for her to come closer and unexpectedly, she kissed him.

In the heat of the moment, Elijah kissed her back, momentarily forgetting about Rose until he felt a sharp pull in his mind, reminding him that Rose was his Soulmate, that he should only be kissing Rose. Elijah quickly pulled away and glared at Celeste, lipstick staining his lips.

"Oh, Elijah... my lost love... After all this time, don't you understand?"Elijah, inwardly surprised as Vampires couldn't get sick, started to feel unwell."I died because of Klaus and you stood by him all along because of your vow, 'Always and Forever'.

"What have you done to me?"Elijah gasped out.

"It's a simple Enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah. I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. 'Always and forever' was the greatest mistake of your life."Celeste stated as Elijah fell to the ground.

"You poisoned me with a kiss."Elijah chuckled weakly."At least you haven't lost your sense of irony."

"We may have time for more. But first, I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw, this absurd devotion to your lunatic Family."

"Celeste, your anger is with me. Now if you have come to seek revenge-Oh, I'll have my revenge, starting with Klaus."Celeste cut Elijah off.

"He is going to know pain and torment like he's never felt before unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic Sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her but then that leaves Hayley and Rose in jeopardy."

"No, no, no..."Elijah muttered.

"Your precious pregnant Soulmate, who has no idea how truly dangerous it is to be loved by you... or maybe she's starting to realise that you'll never put her first."I want to come first. Elijah remembered Rose telling him."With your body weakened by my Spell, you won't be able to save them all. You're recover with just enough time to choose one. Who would it be? I can't wait to find out."Celeste said before she left him lying on the ground.

* * *

**At The Plantation**

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll leave."Rose said, laughing and quickly left the room before Hayley decided to say or do something she'd later regret."Don't forget that she's pregnant, so be careful if you decide to have sex!"Rose called out and heard Hayley yell her name. Rose, having enough of the party, walked into Elijah's study to read something, only to whirl around when the door slammed closed."Hayley?"Rose called out and went the door, trying to open it."Hayley, this isn't funny!"Rose called out before jumping back with a yelp when a fire started."**_HAYLEY!_**"Rose screamed in terror, realising something bad was happening.

"_**ROSE!**_"The brunette heard Hayley yell in fear.

"Hang on, we'll try to get you out!"A male voice, Jackson, yelled.

"What's going on!?"Rose cried as she backed away from the fire.

"A Witch tricked Jackson and the others!"Hayley yelled back."Oh god..."

"Hayley, get out of the House, now!"Rose exclaimed, realising that the Witches were setting the whole house on fire.

"But-**GO!**"Rose cut Hayley off and heard the sound of the two Wolves running away.

Rose started coughing and struggling to breath as smoke started rise from the fire, which now surrounded the room. Falling to her knees by the desk, Rose, with tears in her eyes, placed a hand over her mouth, trying to breath and look for a way out at the same time. Suddenly, the Study window smashed to pieces and a blurred figure came racing towards Rose and picked her up before darting back outside with her in their arms in front of the Plantation House.

"You're ok, My Darling Girl, you're ok."Elijah mumbled gently, holding Rose protectively to his chest as she coughed and gasped for air while clinging to him at the same. Hayley and Jackson came racing over to them."Where's Rebekah?"Elijah asked Hayley, who shook her head.

"We don't know."Hayley said as Elijah put Rose on her feet while still holding her in his arms.

"Go."Rose whispered and Elijah looked down at her."Go find Rebekah."

"Rose..."Elijah trailed off.

"I'll be fine, Hayley will look after me."Rose said, pushing Elijah away from her gently and stumbled into Hayley's arms.

"Look after her."Elijah said coolly and Hayley nodded with a serious look in her eyes before Elijah was gone.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir**

"Marcel! Where is my Brother?"Elijah exclaimed as he entered the Abattoir. His body language showed how furious he was.

"I got guys out looking for him right now."Marcel stated but that wasn't enough for Elijah and he threw two Vampires around like a sack of potato's.

"Elijah!"Hayley exclaimed firmly from the balcony floor, standing outside his and Rose's room, and the Noble Original glanced up at her before looking away.

"Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a Coven of Witches by himself."Marcel explained and Elijah looked at him."He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him."

"They also have Rebekah."Elijah said in a ragged breath."Every one of you"Elijah gestured to all the Vampires in the Abattoir."will help me to find them. I'm going to kill them all."He said with a deadly and murderous glint in his eyes before he Vamp-Sped up to where Hayley was standing."How is she? The baby?"Elijah asked worriedly as Hayley stood protectively outside his and Rose's bedroom door.

"She's fine, the baby's fine."Hayley said gently before reaching up and removed the lipstick from Elijah's lips."She saw that."The pregnant Werewolf mumbled softly before allowing Elijah to enter the room and he found Rose lying down on the left side of the bed.

"Rose, are you alright, My Darling Girl?"Elijah asked as he came to sit next to her.

"Yeah... Hayley told me about Celeste..."Rose mumbled gently.

"Yes, Celeste is back."Elijah stated.

"And she kissed you."Rose said and Elijah's eyes darkened.

"She did and I will admit that I did kiss back on impulse... However, I don't love her anymore."Elijah explained.

"Don't lie."Rose said, eyes narrowed as she finally looked into Elijah's eyes.

"I'm not lying, Darling."Elijah stated calmly."I live in the now."Rose's eyes widened."I will no longer chose the dead over the living. I chose you, my Darling Girl."Elijah lied down opposite her and caressed her cheek."Tonight, Celeste made me choose between you and my Siblings. I could only save one of you, and I choose you because not only because I love you, but you will always come first"Tears formed in Rose's eyes."because you are part of my Always and Forever. I love you and only you."Elijah moved his hand, that had been caressing Rose's cheek, to the back of her neck and gently brought her face towards his and kissed her gently.

"I love you too."Rose mumbled against Elijah's lips.


	14. LONG WAY BACK FROM HELL

**The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium**

Rebekah, having woken up and was suffering from the venom of one to many Werewolf Bites, ran out of the abandoned hospital, called Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium, and towards the stairs before turning around to look at where she was with wide eyes.

"How the hell did I get here!?"Rebekah exclaimed in a raspy voice. Turning back to the stairs on wobbly legs, Rebekah paused as she tried to stand up straight and get her breathing under control. The blonde original let out a gasp when a stake suddenly pierced her from behind and went straight through her chest. Groaning, Rebekah fell to the ground and a familiar redhead appeared in front of Rebekah."Genevieve."She breathed out.

"Rebekah."Genevieve stated."Tell me you're not leaving already. I thought we might reminisce."She smiled widely as Rebekah fell unconscious.

Glancing back in the direction of the hospital, Genevieve met Celeste's gaze through the window. Celeste let the curtain fall and walked over to where Klaus was strapped down to a bed with Papa Tunde's blade in his chest. A low groan left Klaus' lips as Celeste looked down at him.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

The Witches and Warlocks had gathered around the Deveraux Tomb Grave as Sophie Deveraux was being buried."Aah!"One of the Warlock's exclaimed as he was thrown in the air. Elijah appeared out of nowhere and jabbed two more Warlocks in the throat while everyone backed away and some went to stand behind Monique, who looked back at Elijah fearlessly.

"My siblings have been taken."Elijah stated as he glanced around before looking directly at Monique."Where are they?"

"You're interrupting my Aunt Sophie's consecration."Monique said calmly as she stepped forward.

Elijah glanced at the Tomb Grave before fully turning to look at the Tomb Gave."How did this happen?"

"Aunt Sophie was a casualty of war."Monique stated.

"Monique,"Elijah turned back to look at Monique."I recommend you give me what I want, unless, of course, you'd like me to level this place and everything in it."

"That won't be necessary."Monique said, once again in a calm voice."I have a message for you from Celeste."With that said, the dark haired brunette raised one hand and Elijah felt the Magic wash over his body. Feeling his skin start to burn, as if it were on fire, Elijah undid the first button of his light blue shirt to reveal a name. As more Magic washed over him, Elijah found more names appearing on his skin."To find what you're looking for, follow the path she left behind."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir**

Elijah walked into the Abattoir as if he was on a mission."Anything?"Elijah questioned Marcel as soon as he saw him with the Police.

"They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere."Marcel answered him."Daywalkers are working every contact we got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the treme. Word is out."Marcel said as Elijah walked over to him."Anyone trying to earn favour with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them."

"Good."Elijah stated."I need a pen and paper."Elijah ordered before walking away.

"Hey."Marcel said, following the Original inside the Abattoir."Am I taking orders from you now? Or are we in this together?"Marcel questioned Elijah as he took off his suit-jacket.

"Pen and paper, Marcel."Elijah stated, coming to a stop and turned to face Marcel."Now."

"Look, I want her back just as much as you do, you know. Both of them."Marcel said before leaving to get what Elijah asked of him.

"Rose! Hayley!"Elijah called out to the two girls as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Elijah."Hayley said, entering the room."You're back. Did you find any t-thing?"Hayley stuttered out as she came to a sudden stop at seeing Elijah half undressed."What is happening?"

"I need you and Rose to make a list of these names. Please."Elijah paused and glanced around."Where is Rose?"

"Ok...She's coming, she's just throwing a top on."Hayley said as she walked into the room and walked around Elijah, silently counting the names before noticing a name on his arm."Sabine?"Hayley questioned."Elijah, what is this?"

Neither of them noticed Rose standing in the room."I believe they represent the names of the women that Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries."

"Oh good,"Elijah and Hayley looked at the entrance to find Rose standing there."because I thought that my Mate suddenly decided to make me jealous by getting the names of his ex-lovers tattooed on his body."Rose said sassy.

"It's called a Devinette."Marcel said as he came to stand next to Rose."It's old school."Marcel handed the pens and paper to Rose."Kind of a riddle."They both walked over to Elijah and Hayley."Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears."He explained as Rose handed a pen to Hayley before ripping the piece of paper in half, also handing one half to the pregnant Wolf.

"Why? What's the point?"Hayley asked, just as confused as Rose felt, looking between Marcel and Elijah along with Rose.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between Rose and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game."Elijah nearly growled out.

"Hey, we get it, Elijah."Marcel said calmly."If your one true Mate's in danger, you need to protect them first. They come first"

"Especially if they're pregnant."Hayley added, noticing the look in Rose's eyes. She was blaming herself for Rebekah and Klaus getting kidnapped."Or else you'll go insane with madness for choosing someone else other then your Mate, who could have died, which would have made the situation worse."Hayley explained, mostly towards Rose, trying to keep her calm.

"Yes, well...The longer the game, the more my siblings suffer."Elijah stated seriously."To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."Elijah held his arms out and a name caught Marcel's attention.

"The name next to Sabine Annie LaFleur."Marcel pointed out."She's a Witch that was shunned from her Coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out."They all nodded and Marcel left while Rose and Hayley started listing names, except for Sabine's and the other name that Marcel pointed out.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Marcel and Elijah found out what happened to the Witch before Elijah called Rose and Hayley."_She killed herself?_"Hayley and Rose exclaimed in unison and glanced at each other then at the phone.

"Yes."Elijah stated."Drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise."Elijah was walking down the streets."Celeste had clearly tired of the body and was ready to take Sabine's."

"_How do you know that?_"Rose asked, confused as to how Elijah came to that conclusion.

"She leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss."Elijah said, not really wanting Rose to know something that had happened in the past.

"_Oh..._"Was all Rose could say and looked at Hayley for help.

"_Poetic, I guess, in a creepy, vendetta kind of way._"Hayley stated.

"All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge."Elijah growled out, not pleased with how Celeste took her revenge."I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Rose, Hayley, I have to go. I'll call you back, Darling."

"_Elijah, wait._"Hayley suddenly said before Elijah could hang up and Rose grabbed the piece of paper, handing it to Hayley. They had been going over the list of names before one name had caught Rose's attention and showed Hayley. Brynne Deveraux.

Hayley had told Rose about one of Sophie's Ancestor and the Curse placed on the Crescent Wolves."What is it?"Elijah asked as Hayley took the paper from Rose.

"_Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list, Brynne Deveraux._"Hayley said softly so that she wasn't overheard by the Vampires. Rose quickly ran over to the doors and shut them, along with some of the windows."_Sophie said that it was her Family's bloodline that put the Curse on the Crescent Wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it._"Hayley explained as Rose came back to her side.

"_If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the Spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it._"Rose added.

"I'll see what he knows."Elijah answered.

"_Elijah,_"Rose paused, glancing at Hayley, who realised that Rose needed to talk to Elijah alone and took the phone off speaker before she left and Rose put the phone to her ear."_I'm really sorry that you're going through this._"Rose got up and walked over to the window."_If I had known that Celeste had made you choose who to help-_You were going to die in that fire, My Darling Girl, along with my child."Elijah cut Rose off.

"There was no choice."Rose's eyes widened."You come first, especially now."Elijah ended the phone call.

* * *

**The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium**

Genevieve explained to Klaus that the Dark Magic in Papa Tunde's Blade stopped him from healing at the proper speed. She also told Klaus that he had done nothing to her but that Rebekah did and that they needed to have a talk about her. Genevieve explained that she was going to guide Rebekah through her own memories and that she had linked Klaus' mind to Rebekah's for Genevieve's own revenge.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

**With Elijah & Marcel**

"Marcel, here's another name from our list."Elijah said as he and Marcel searched through the files and found a name in one of the file papers."Um, Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some 20 years ago."Elijah looked up at Marcel and saw him tilt his head to the side."Do you recognise the name?"

"Brynne? Yeah. Yeah, we used to hang out."Marcel said, remembering."Knock around a bit."

"You can spare me the details, please."Elijah stated, not wanting to know anything personal.

"She used to do some spells for me now and then."Marcel smirked."Girl had power."Elijah blinked, an unreadable look in his eyes."Cursed a whole Pack of Werewolves just because they were pissing me off."Marcel came round to stand in front of Elijah."Speaking of; What do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved your Soulmate, Hayley, and Hayley's Wolf friends?"

"As you stated before, my Soulmate comes first, even before Family... Besides, let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?"Elijah stated more then asked as he continued looking through the file in his hands.

"Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this City."Elijah looked up at Marcel."You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent Wolves had a little Family reunion out at the Plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance."Elijah looked at Marcel with narrowed eyes."But my question is, what's your Soulmate and Hayley doing with that bunch?"

"Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the City's Wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this Earth."Elijah warned Marcel. While he was still on bad terms with Hayley, he would not allow his Brother's child to come to any harm or Hayley due to her being Rose's friend.

"I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along."Elijah looked down at the list of names, his hand skimming over the list.

"We were right."Elijah muttered as he came to a stop at a certain name and looked back at Marcel, who looked back at him curiously."Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand."He showed the book to Marcel."All but one."

"Clara Summerlin."Marcel stated."Ring any bells?"Marcel asked as Elijah put the book down.

"None."Elijah stated.

"Ok, well, if she didn't off herself, then how'd she die?"Marcel asked.

"Influenza. Epidemic of 1919."Elijah answered settled in the pit of Marcel's stomach at Elijah's answer and Elijah looked down at his arms when he felt the Magic of the names leave his body, meaning the names were disappearing."I suppose we have our answer."Elijah said in a smug voice before frowning."Only I have no idea what it means."

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**Elijah's & Rose's Room**

"You sure this is a good idea?"Hayley asked, looking at Rose, who was lying down in the middle of the bed.

"If we can't go outside the Abattoir to help find Klaus and Elijah, then there has to be another way. Luckily for us, I have my Precognition Sight."Rose said and went to close her eyes when she noticed the look on Hayley's face."It's completely fine, Hayley. It won't harm the baby."Rose said, resting her hand over her baby bump."Babushka said that it wouldn't and I trust her... All I have to do is focus on bringing my Magic to the surface and focus on who I want to see, as well as get an idea of what's going to happen."

"Ok... but if this ends badly, I'm calling Elijah."Hayley said firmly and sat down on the seat next to the bed.

Rose nodded before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. The Hybrid focused on her Magic, trying to bring it to the surface of her body. Feeling her Magic rise and pulse in her body and all around her, Rose's eyes snapped open as she was suddenly dragged into a vision.

_Rebekah, who looked horrible, turned on her heels and ran."**YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, REBEKAH!**"Klaus yelled furiously."Nor can you run."_

_The vision changed to Lafayette Cemetery and Rose found herself standing over Elijah, who was gasping and spluttering. There was also blood on his shirt. Rose gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. __But before she could say or do anything, everything faded away and Rose was standing in front of Rebekah, who had lowered her gaze to the ground with a lost look in her eyes, and Klaus, who was glaring at Rebekah with a look of betrayal in his eyes._

_"Maybe I did."Rebekah said softly._

Rose wrenched herself out of the vision with a gasp and jolted up into a sitting position."What is it? What did you see?"Hayley asked, placing a hand over Rose's shoulder and Rose looked up at her, confused by what she had seen.

"I'm-I'm not sure. Everything was muddled."Rose shook her head slightly to clear her head."Klaus was angry... No, he was furious and betrayed? Elijah was acting as if he couldn't breath and reacting badly to some memory or hallucination. I don't know and Rebekah looked lost..."Rose said, unsure of herself and worry formed in Hayley's eyes for her Vampire Friend. Before they could say or do anything, Rose's phone went off. Grabbing it from the nightstand, Rose read the text before looking up at Hayley, who raised an eyebrow at her curiously."Where's the computer?"

"In the Study, why?"Hayley asked.

"Elijah wants us to look up a name. Clara Summerlin."Rose said, showing Hayley the text. Rose got off the bed and she and Hayley left for the Study to look up the name.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"So basically, this Witch was actually a Witch Doctor, cool."Rose said, with a book in her hands, from her spot on top of the desk.

Meanwhile, Hayley sat behind the desk, on a chair, looking at the computer screen, typing away. Rose looked up from the book she was reading as Elijah came into the room and came to stand in front of her, standing in between her knees, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey! Not in front of me, please."Hayley grumbled. Hormones were bad enough at it is being a Werewolf but now that she was pregnant, it just escalated.

"Hey, look, we found out that-"Elijah cut Rose off by pressing a finger against her lips and Rose looked at him in confusion as Hayley looked at them, wondering why Elijah hushed Rose.

"You were right about the Deveraux Witch."Elijah mumbled softly so only Rose and Hayley heard him.

Hayley's eyes widened but before she could say anything, Marcel came into the room."Find anything about Clara Summerlin, our mystery Witch?"

"Not much."Hayley stated.

"She was a Witch Doctor. Well, actually, a Nurse, but she was a Witch, so..."Rose trailed off, smirking.

"Yeah, Rose is right,"Elijah moved away from Rose, who turned herself around so that she was next to the computer while Elijah came to stand next to Hayley."she was a Nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium."Rose noticed how Marcel suddenly put up a mask similar to that of a Guardian Mask and narrowed her eyes at him as Hayley showed them a photo."Recognise her?"

"Top row, second from the right."Rose chirped as Hayley pointed at the girl.

"No, I don't."Elijah stated. Rose faked coughed, drawing Elijah's and Hayley's attention to her and she nodded in Marcel's direction. Looking at him, the two noticed the way he was acting. As if he knew something. Something bad. Something he didn't want to tell them, tell Elijah."Marcel?"Elijah said questioningly and his eyes narrowed when Marcel didn't look at him."Marcel?"He said Marcel's name questioningly again."Do I need remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly?"Elijah stated, walking towards's Marcel, who had turned to face them."If you know something, talk."Elijah gritted out.

"The Sanatorium."Rose and Hayley glanced at each other."That's where you'll find then."

"Are you sure?"Hayley asked, looking between Elijah and Marcel, then at Rose, who shrugged, she hadn't seen the Sanatorium in her vision.

"How do you know?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

"I just know."Marcel stated.

"You just know isn't an answer. So, I'll ask again."Rose said sassy and glared."How do you know?"Marcel glared at her before looking at Elijah, who was looking at him cautiously.

Marcel sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to escape this one."If I'm right..."Marcel trailed off as he looked at Elijah."You need to know exactly what we're walking into."A haunted look in his eyes."We did something, Rebekah and I."Rose straightened up and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms, along with Elijah while Hayley pursed her lips."I think the Witches are trying to use it against her. It's something that you're not gonna like."And started to explain what he and Rebekah did Centuries ago.

By the end of it, Rose was horrified. At the Academy, she had learned of each of the Originals, including Mikael, and his endless search to find and kill Klaus. Hayley was just as horrified. She had learned of the Original Family's history months ago from Elijah, and it was still fresh in her mind about what Elijah had said about his Father hunting him and his siblings for Centuries.

"For the better part of a Century, I have wondered how Father found us,"Rose and Hayley watched Elijah and Marcel warily, ready to bolt from the room if necessary."what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call Home."Elijah walked towards Marcel, his voice eerily calm but Rose knew that he was just inches away from tearing Marcel to pieces."Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?"Rose and Hayley nearly jumped out of their skins when Elijah suddenly grabbed Marcel by the throat and slammed him into a wall at Vamp-Speed.

"Elijah."Rose exclaimed, jumping off the table and jogged towards them with Hayley by her side.

"Niklaus treated you like a son."Elijah gritted out."Rebekah-I loved her."Marcel cut Elijah off.

"I still love her."Marcel continued."All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen."Marcel said, trying to explain his reasons."But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"Marcel glanced at Rose, who looked back at him warily.

Elijah let Marcel down."When Niklaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my Sister suffer that wrath."

"I think we're too late."Everyone turned to look at Rose."I saw him, in a vision, he told Rebekah she couldn't hide from him or run. He's already learned the truth, Elijah."The look on Elijah's face was one of horror, yet determination.

"We need to stop him then."Marcel said and they went to leave when Rose suddenly caught Elijah's arm, stopping him.

"Be careful, ok?"Rose mumbled and Elijah looked down at her before kissing her on the forehead and then left with Marcel.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium**

Rebekah ran, trying to find a out of the Sanatorium before Klaus found her, only to freeze when Klaus came out into the hallway."Nik."Rebekah choked out, noticing the deadly look in Klaus' eyes."Nik, it isn't true."Rebekah lied.

"I want to believe you, Sister."Klaus said softly."But your face tells a different story."He said coldly. Looking at her Half-Brother in pure fear, Rebekah turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could."**_YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, REBEKAH!_**"Klaus yelled furiously as he walked in a predator like way after Rebekah."Nor can you run."Rebekah gasped and panted as she limped as fast as she could away from Klaus."This ends now."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Outside The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium**

Rose was waiting outside her car, leaning against the driver side door with her arms crossed, for Hayley. The pregnant Wolf had begged Rose to drive them to the Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium in hopes of them catching Celeste. With her sensitive hearing, Rose heard a WHACK, signalling someone got hit in the back of the head, followed closely by a grunt of pain, from whoever got hit, and a thump, meaning someone fell to ground.

"Hey there, Witch-Bitch."Rose chuckled. She had been rubbing off on Hayley."You and I are going to have a little chat."The Hybrid could actually hear her pregnant Wolf friend grinding her teeth in silent fury.

"Nice."Rose said, smirking when she saw Hayley dragging Celeste's limp body towards her."Need help?"

"If you don't mind."Rose opened the backseat door of her car, before she practically skipped over to Hayley and grabbed Celeste's feet and helped put her in the backseat, and then they got in the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

"You do know Elijah is going to, for lack of better words, ground us when he finds out that we're not at the Abattoir."Rose said, glancing at Hayley.

"I know, and I'll tell him to go easy on you."Hayley said, smirking."But for now, just get us to the Bayou."

"Sure thing, Sis."Rose chirped. She had been feeling rebellious for a while now, and was happy to help Hayley get what she wanted, even though she knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble with Elijah afterwards.

* * *

**Inside The Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium**

Marcel had found Rebekah and Klaus in the basement and tried to attack Klaus, only to be sent into the wall, but he had effectively drawn Klaus' attention away from Rebekah and on himself."Just the man I wanted to see."Klaus said in false cheery voice as Marcel groaned."Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die."Klaus stated, pointing Papa Tunde's blade at Marcel.

"Nik,"Rebekah gasped out."it was my idea to summon Mikael."Rebekah exclaimed, turning on her side to look at Klaus."If you're gonna hurt anyone, it should be me."

"Such loyalty to your beloved."Klaus said, turning his attention back on Rebekah and bent down by her side."You know If you had offered me even a fraction of the same, I wouldn't have to do this."He lifted Papa Tunde's Blade and was about to stab Rebekah, only his wrist got caught in Elijah's grip and the Oldest Original stabbed the blade into Klaus' chest.

"_Uhhaah! Ohh! Uhh!_"Klaus wailed in agony while Rebekah and Marcel looked at Elijah with wide eyes.

Klaus looked up at Elijah with glistening eyes. Elijah turned his attention to Marcel."Go."Elijah stated and Marcel got up and went to Rebekah, helping her up."Both of you. Run as far and as fast as you can."Marcel put Rebekah's arm over his shoulder and helped her towards the stairs."Run!"Elijah yelled before dropping to his knees and placing Klaus on the floor while breathing heavily as Rebekah and Marcel got away.


	15. LE GRAND GUIGNOL

Elijah had brought Klaus back to his room at the Abattoir, and laid him on his bed. As Elijah watched Klaus be in pain, he remembered New Orleans, 1919, the unification of New Orleans, and Elijah congratulating Klaus.

"This was all you."Elijah echoed his words from 1919 as he watched Klaus gasp in pain.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Elijah had learned from Marcel's Vampires that his pregnant Mate and the Mother of his Brother's child had disappeared. And if by taking Rose's car meant anything, they either left the Abattoir willingly or Celeste had made them leave with her. Elijah hoped that it was the latter, because otherwise, it enraged him. If Rose and Hayley left the Abattoir willingly, they knew about the dangers outside the Abattoir gates and completely disregarded them.

Rose and Hayley knew that it clearly wasn't safe, as long as they were pregnant, outside the Abattoir gates and yet they still might have left. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do to Hayley but he knew that Rose going to be in so much trouble if he found out that they left willingly. Calling Cami, he told her to come to the Abattoir quickly.

"Camille."Elijah said as soon as he saw Cami walk into the Abattoir."Please."Cami hurried over to Elijah, looking at him questionably.

"Why did you call me?"Cami asked as soon as she came to a stop in front of Elijah."Have you found a way to help my Uncle?"Cami added, not giving Elijah time to answer her.

"I can try, but first, I need your help."Elijah answered.

"I don't have time for games, Elijah."Cami exclaimed."The Hex on him is getting worse by the day."

"My Brother has a Mystical torture device buried in his chest, and the Mother of his child is inexplicably missing along with the Mother of my child."Elijah snapped."So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either."

"What do you need me to do?"Cami asked, her face blank. Elijah took her up to Klaus' room, telling her about Papa Tunde's Blade."The Dagger the Witch gave me is inside of him?"Cami asked, looking at Klaus while Elijah rolled his sleeves up.

"And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering."Elijah stated.

"Who stabbed him?"Cami asked, looking at Elijah and wondered who had the courage and strength to take on Klaus.

"I did,"Cami's eyes widened."and now I intend to remove it."Elijah came to Cami's side."You might want to take a step back."

Cami moved away from the bed."Why am I here?"Cami questioned Elijah.

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter."Elijah explained as he moved the bowl of water onto the bed and grabbed a scalp and cut open Klaus' chest.

"Mm."Klaus grunted in his unconscious state.

Elijah threw the scalp into the water."Also, he speaks of you"He dug his hand into Klaus' chest, looking for the Blade."with what is a rare degree, for him, at least of respect."Elijah said calmly while Cami watched, grimacing."I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light."

"Ugh! Ahh!"Klaus groaned and Cami gasped.

"A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly."Elijah stated."You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers."Elijah picked up the cloth and washed his bloody hands."So watch over him and feed him if you would but slowly, please, and from your wrist."Elijah said, glancing between Cami and Klaus.

"Don't you guys have bags of blood in storage?"Cami incredulously, looking warily from Klaus to Elijah.

"We do, but your blood is laced with Vervain."Elijah stated."So it will burn him. He'll ingest it slower."Elijah said cryptically."Perhaps you could use the time constructively, persuade him not to murder his Baby Sister."Cami looked a little freaked out by that."Niklaus..."Elijah said softly as he leaned in close to Klaus so that he could her Elijah."It was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah."Elijah stated calmly as Klaus, who was now awake, stared up at his ceiling."Now, I fear Sabine may be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this."Elijah explained and went to leave.

"Elijah..."Klaus said in a raspy voice and Elijah came back to his side."You will pay for this."Klaus vowed.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Rose & Co.**

Rose watched as Hayley ripped the tape off Celeste and smirked at her pain."So what's this, payback?"Celeste asked, looking between Hayley, Eve, and Rose."Look. I'm sorry I tricked you."Celeste said the first bit mostly towards Hayley before looking at Rose."I wasn't after you."

"What, and we were just collateral damage?"Eve hissed out, nodding towards the Wolves."You almost burned her, Rose, and Jackson alive in that Plantation fire."Celeste moved slightly and Hayley pulled the trigger, shooting the nearest tree, causing Celeste to flinch.

Meanwhile Rose, who had curled her hand into a fist, caused Celeste to wince, realising that Rose was giving her an aneurysms."Careful, Sabine, or Celeste or whatever you like to call yourself."Rose snarled.

"Sudden moves make Rose and I jumpy and homicidal."Hayley warned her as the Wolves growled lowly.

"What, you're gonna kill me, honey?"Celeste asked sarcastically.

"No."Hayley said softly."We know better."Hayley and Rose shared a look.

"See, we know all about you."Rose said, stepping towards Celeste, who glared at her, as she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile."We know that you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies."

"Well, that's not gonna happen here."Hayley said seriously as she glanced at Eve."I know we can't kill you, but try Hexing Rose and I, and my friend, Eve here, will kneecap you."

"Go for her, and then, well, I'll really make it hurt."Rose said dangerously.

"So what do you want?"Celeste asked in defeat.

Rose backed away, giving Hayley the stage."Back in the nineties, you inhabited a Witch named Brynne Deveraux, remember?"Celeste blinked and Hayley took that as a sign to continue her speech."Marcel had her, you, put a Curse on a lot of Werewolves so they'd only turn Human on a Full Moon."

"I see."Celeste realised."Yes. That was me."Celeste answered."Let me guess. You want revenge."

"Wrong."Rose stated coldly and Celeste looked at her in confusion."I want revenge on for kissing my Mate."The pregnant Hybrid snarled possessively."Hayley, however..."Rose trailed off, gesturing for Hayley to tell Celeste what she wanted.

"I want you to undo the Curse."Hayley stated just as coldly.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**With Marcel & Rebekah**

Rebekah and Marcel had done as Elijah had said. They had ran back to the Abattoir, gotten Marcel's car and had hightailed out of reach of Klaus and were now at the crossroad of one of the many ways heading in and out of New Orleans. Both Marcel and Rebekah were remembering when they were together without Klaus threatening to keep Marcel away or Daggering Rebekah.

"He'll chase us to the ends of the Earth, and he'll find us."Rebekah stated, coming back to the present."No one can hide forever, especially not from an angry Mikaelson."

"Then we go through with the plan."Marcel said coolly."There's only one way that we'll truly be able to hide from Klaus forever.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**Klaus' Room**

**With Klaus & Cami**

"They'll need a Cloaking Spell, and for that, they'll need a Witch."Klaus stated, still weak.

* * *

**Marcel & Rebekah**

"Davina is our one shot."Marcel stated., looking at Rebekah, who looked back at him."If we go back and get her-It's a suicide mission."Rebekah cut in.

"It's our only hope."Marcel retorted."We resurrect her, take her with us, and get out of town. Then she can hide us from Klaus so he'll never find us."

"We don't even know the right Witch to kill to bring her back."

"Then we'll kill them all."

"Just kill the three witches that brought the mighty Klaus Mikaelson to his knees, no big deal."Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Look."Marcel said in a calm and controlled voice."Unless you want to spend eternity looking over your shoulder, there's only one thing that we can do."Rebekah looked back at Marcel.

* * *

**With Klaus & Cami**

Klaus looked at Cami."There's only one place they can go,"

* * *

**With Rebekah & Marcel**

After Rebekah gave in, knowing that Marcel was right, Marcel turned the car around so that they could find the three resurrected Witches, kill them and then go to where Davina would be resurrected. At the Lafayette Cemetery.

* * *

**With Cami & Klaus**

"Home."Klaus sneered and Cami stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

**With Elijah**

"When order is restored, your kind won't be allowed in here."Monique said, stopping mid Chant, from her spot on the ground.

"Well, fortunately, that day has not yet come."Elijah stated, standing at the entrance of the Tomb."I need to find Sabine. I believe shes taken someone very important to me."

Monique sat up."And you thought I'd help you?"She asked in a calm voice but Elijah could tell that she was being sarcastic."Sabine is one of us,"Monique said as she got up and turned to walk towards Elijah fearlessly."committed to the rise of the Witches."

"The only thing Sabine is committed to is the destruction of my Family."Elijah retorted.

"And that would be a bad thing why?"Monique shot back.

"Like your Mother, my Mother was also a Witch, a very powerful Witch."Elijah said, stepping towards Monique."In fact, because of my Family, her power now flows through your veins."Monique kept her face perfectly blank and Elijah knew that if Rose was here, she would have committed on Monique's perfect mask being similar to that of a Guardian's Mask."Now, once Sabine manipulates those around her, she will do what she has always done. She will jump into another body and disappear, leaving your Witches powerless."

"No."Monique denied his claim."She has the faith. She will see our power restored."Monique said, truly believing that when Celeste's time came to an end, she will finally go and be with the Ancestors.

"There's a way of guaranteeing this."Elijah stated."I'll also secure the safety of yourself and your kind."Elijah held out a piece of paper."Here. This is from my Mother's Grimoire."Monique took the paper, reading over it in secret curiosity before looking up at Elijah."Celeste used a similar Spell to Body Jump."Monique looked back down at the Spell."If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the Earth. However, if she has lied and tries to take another body,"Monique looked up at him with narrowed eyes."this Spell will deliver her to a very different destination. Now please locate Sabine."Elijah asked politely.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**Klaus' Room**

**With Cami & Klaus**

Klaus sat up and slowly rose to his feet. Cami, noticing this, along with Klaus swaying on his feet, got up and rushed to his side with a groan of annoyance.

"You're still weak."Cami said, struggling to keep him upright.

"I'm still hungry."Klaus retorted as Cami made him sit back on the bed."There's a fresh blood supply in the kitchen."Klaus stated as the blonde Human moved away from him.

"You won't make it that far."Cami said, coming to stand in front of Klaus with her hands on her hips."So be a good little boy and get back into bed."Cami gestured to the bed.

Klaus scoffed."If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me-You'd have, like, no money."Cami cut in with a small smile.

"I beg to differ."Klaus retorted."Some women actually find me quite charming."

Klaus remembered the time he was sleeping with a Crescent Werewolf Queen and Elijah walked in on them, not caring at all about their state of undress and it was the same day they were going to go to the opera. He had told Elijah to tell Rebekah to bring Marcel.

"Why am I not surprised you like opera?"Came asked sarcastically.

"I always had a particular soft spot for 'Les Huguenots'. I like the story."Klaus replied coolly."It was a tale of forbidden love, a 'Romeo and Juliet' of sorts."Klaus sat up in a straighter position with his back turned to Cami."On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene. Thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony."Klaus stated with an unreadable look in his eyes as Cami looked at him in sympathy.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**The Cabin**

**With Rose & Co.**

Celeste had just finished making the Cure for the Crescent Wolves Curse."Here."Celeste handed the Cure to Hayley, who had been watching her closely with Eve and Rose."It's Herbs ground into paste. It'll act as a conduit for the Spell."Hayley and Eve shared a look while Rose looked at the paste with critical eyes."On the next Full Moon, your people become Human. Feed it to them, the Curse will be broken."

"Great way to poison us all at once."Hayley stated, looking at the paste. Rose, who had helped gather Herbs to watch over Celeste, slightly shook her head. She may be no trained Witch when it comes to mixing herbs to create a Cure for a Curse but the ingredients Celeste used to make the Cure weren't poisonous.

"Look."Celeste started off."I know you have no reason to trust me, but, Hayley, I actually like you, and Rose."Celeste stated, looking directly at Hayley before looking at Rose, who pursed her lips."I was you, Rose, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his Brother, and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others."Celeste looked back at Hayley when she said that a lot of others ended up dead as well."This, call it a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself. It's a chance to free yourself from the Originals."

"You believe her?"Eve asked, glancing between Rose and Hayley.

"I'm no genius when it comes to making a Cure with Herbs, Eve, but I know for a fact that none of those Herbs that she used are poisonous or created a poison."Rose stated before the Wolves suddenly snarled and bared their fangs, causing Rose, Celeste, Hayley, and Eve to glance at them in confusion.

"Whatever she's promised you, it's a lie."Celeste glanced over her shoulder to see Elijah standing behind her while Rose tensed at seeing her Mate, meanwhile Eve and Hayley looked at the Noble Original warily.

"Elijah, it's ok."Rose said gently."We're ok."Hayley nodded in agreement.

Elijah walked towards them, gesturing to Celeste."She cannot be trusted."Elijah stated and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"She's the only one that can help my Pack."Hayley said gently.

"Do you have any idea what she has done to our Family?"Elijah questioned Hayley and Rose bit her lip nervously.

"I know you want revenge,"Hayley hissed out."and come the next Full Moon, when I'm sure her Cure works, she's all yours."

"Are you suggesting that we hold her, her,"Elijah came closer to them."captive for an entire month?"Elijah asked Hayley but didn't give her a chance to answer."It would take an army."

"And I've got one."Hayley retorted as the Wolves let out a howl and everyone glanced at them.

"Yeah, they'll definitely back Hayley up."Rose stated and Elijah shot her a glare. _Yep. I'm in trouble. Big trouble._ Rose thought, wishing she had kept her mouth shut and would have remained invisible while Elijah and Hayley verbally fought.

"So help me or get out of my way."Hayley said, giving Elijah an ultimatum. Elijah stared at Hayley calmly and before anyone knew it, Elijah had stolen the Cure and Celeste.

"_**ELIJAH!**_"Rose raged, glaring in the direction Elijah took off in before turning to Hayley, who looked back at her with tears welling up into her eyes.

"Dammit."Hayley gritted out before allowing Rose to pull her into a comforting embrace.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Elijah & Celeste**

Elijah slammed Celeste into the nearest tree with a hand at her throat, causing Celeste to grunt in pain. Elijah let her go and held up the Cure, glaring at possessed woman.

"You tricked them."Elijah hissed out.

"It's no trick."Celeste stated calmly."You're holding the Cure for Hayley's Clan in your hand."Elijah glanced at the Cure then at Celeste."If her Wolves take that Elixir, the Curse is no more. They're free."

"You condemned her people to decades of agony, and now you just break the curse without so much as a whimper."Elijah stated suspiciously."Why?"

"Because it's the best thing I could do for her and it's the worst possible thing I could do to you."Celeste walked pass him.

Elijah blinked, confused by what Celeste meant."What are you saying?"

"That, no matter what happens now, you've lost her and by losing her, you lose Rose."Celeste turned around to face Elijah."You destroy that jar, you kill me, Hayley will hate you for snatching her Family from her, and Rose will be torn between who's side to choose. Hayley's, her best friend, someone she considers to be her Sister in bond not blood, or yours, the Father of her child, the only one who will ever love her like no other, her Soulmate."Elijah gritted his teeth in silent rage, knowing that in some way, Celeste was right."Now, if you give her the jar, we both know that she'll leave you in the end to be with them, meaning Rose will still be torn between who to chose."Celeste explained calmly."I know that as long as you let Rose do as she pleases, that she's alive and happy and fulfilled in ways, with Hayley as her Sister, that you can't even imagine, and yet want for her, then I get my revenge."Celeste smirked in satisfaction."So you decide. Give her everything she ever wanted and lose Rose in the process or deny it, see what happens then."Celeste said, giving Elijah her own ultimatum.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Bayou**

The Wolves and Eve had left by the time Elijah came back to the Cabin with Celeste and found Rose and Hayley sitting on a fallen log, where Rose had been reassuring Hayley that Elijah would come back with the Cure. They got up and walked towards them. A small smile was on Rose's face while Hayley was looking at them warily as she put her hands on her hips.

"You came back."Rose said, surprised to see that Elijah had come back not only with the Cure but also with Celeste.

"I'll always come back."Elijah promised and walked towards the brunette's, holding out the Cure to Hayley."Take it."Elijah said softly to Hayley and didn't miss Rose's pure and sweet smile at his obviously good choice."It will work."Elijah promised Hayley, who smiled happily. Hayley excitedly took the Cure from Elijah's hands and glanced at Rose, grateful to know that her Hybrid friend was right about her Mate giving Hayley back the Cure.

Hayley nodded gratefully and Elijah smiled slightly in return."Eve and I will round up as many of our people as we can."Hayley chirped happily to Rose and Elijah."Come Full Moon, I can finally free my Family."Hayley hugged Elijah and the Noble Original hugged her back all the meanwhile, staring at Rose, who mouthed;"Thank you."

"Your welcome."Elijah mouthed back."Hayley, I wonder if they have any idea how lucky they are to have you or how lucky you are to have Rose as a friend and a Sister in all but blood."

Elijah said as the pulled away and Elijah kissed Hayley on the forehead in a sibling gesture of love before turning to Rose, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear before bring her into a chaste, yet passionate kiss on the lips, which she responded to. Pulling away, Elijah watched as Rose and Hayley shared a smile before going to find Eve and tell her the good news with the Wolf, Jackson by Hayley's side.

Elijah couldn't help but wonder when Rose suddenly got the confidence to go anywhere near a Werewolf but then thought that maybe Hayley convinced her that the Wolves wouldn't hurt Rose. Elijah turned his attention to Celeste, wanting to know what her endgame was and listened to her explanation about what was going to happen. Marcel's love for Davina means that he hadn't left the City, and if he hadn't left the City, Rebekah hadn't either. They were together, trying to get Davina back.

Because Elijah was focused on finding his Mate and Hayley, he never thought about it but Celeste stated that Klaus mostly has. Elijah, knowing this was the truth, was enraged. Everyone had played right into Celeste's hands. The Noble Original lost his composer. Elijah grabbed Celeste by the hair as his fangs extended, his sclera's turned red, and the black veins came to life. He snarled in her face as all of that happened.

"Do it."Celeste dared him before she grunted in pain. Elijah forcefully turned her neck, not enough to snap her neck, only enough to allow him to attack her neck. Elijah savagely tore into Celeste's neck, draining her to the point of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

**Lafayette Cemetery**

**That Night**

"Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here."Celeste said in a hoarsely voice after she checked her neck with her bound wrists."I wanted front-row seats to this show."Celeste stated as she turned her head, leaning against the tombstone, to look at Elijah.

"And what show would that be?"Elijah questioned Celeste coldly.

"The one where you"Celeste weakly stood up and walked pass Elijah."see your 'Always and Forever' pact come crashing down around you."Elijah didn't say anything."It's a myth, Elijah,"Celeste turned to face him."a myth I died for."

"And yet here you stand alive..."Elijah trailed off as he turned to face her."For now."

"Is that a threat?"Celeste questioned Elijah but didn't give him time to say anything."Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into."Celeste stated."From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me."Elijah walked towards her."You'll trust no one and spend the rest of eternity alone."

"That won't happen. I have Rose or have you forgotten? You will never be able to possess her body. Her Magic will overpower yours."Elijah stated coolly just as Celeste walked backwards and out of the Cemetery. Elijah Vamp-Sped towards her, only to hit a barrier and groan as he fell back.

Celeste laughed darkly."I'm afraid you're trapped."Celeste said, smirking, as Elijah got to his feet."Boundary Spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave."

"You wouldn't."Elijah said in denial.

"I would, and I did."Celeste said with a smirk."Don't worry. It's a Lunar Spell. You'll be free by the next Moonrise."Celeste said calmly."My guess is, your Sister won't last that long."Celeste shook her head slightly and Elijah glared darkly at her before she broke an item."Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?"Celeste asked sarcastically before she killed herself by making the body she was possessing chock on her own blood.

After a few minutes, Monique came out of hiding and looked down at Sabine's body."You were right."Monique said in a depressed voice and looked up at Elijah, who had decided to lean against the wall, and pointed to something behind him.

Turning, the Noble Original walked to the Tomb that held Celeste's bones. Walking into the Tomb, Elijah found Celeste in her real body, panicking and wondering how it was possible that she was in her real body.

"Hello, Celeste."Elijah stated and Celeste turned around, looking at Elijah with wide and wild eyes.

"How is this possible!?"Celeste said in her french accent.

Elijah walked towards Celeste."Monique Deveraux and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise."Elijah stopped walking as Celeste looked down."It appears I won."Elijah stated before he continued walking towards his ex-lover."You were so consumed with my downfall,"Celeste backed away as Elijah came closer."that you lost the trust of one of your own."

"Non."Celeste found herself between a wall and a hard place."Mon cheri, non."Celeste pleaded."Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini."Celeste gasped as Elijah caressed her cheek before stabbing her in the stomach."Ahh!"

"Desole."Elijah said and watched as Celeste died in his arms before lying her on the floor.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

**With Klaus**

Klaus, with the Indestructible White Oak Stake in his hand, came to stand in front of the Lafayette Cemetery before walking in."_**REBEKAH!**_"Klaus yelled furiously."_**REBEKAH!**_"He continued to call out Rebekah's name as he walked through the Cemetery."Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last."Klaus vowed.

* * *

**With Elijah**

Elijah walked around the Cemetery with Papa Tunde's Blade, which had Celeste's blood on it, in hand."Elijah?"Rebekah whispered softly so that Klaus didn't hear her.

"What are you doing here?"Elijah questioned her as she walked towards him."Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the World by now."

"You and I both know that wouldn't have been far enough."Rebekah stated.

"Get away from her!"They turned their heads sharply at Klaus' furious voice."She's mine."

Klaus' eyes turned yellow and his sclera's turned black. Elijah's grip on Papa Tunde's Blade tightened as his sclera's turned red and the black veins appeared lightly under his eyes as he growled at Klaus, determined to protect Rebekah. Rebekah merely allowed her sclera's to turn red and her black veins to appear under her eyes as she looked at Klaus, determined to survive his wrath.


	16. FAREWELL TO STORYVILLE

**The Past**

**Young Klaus & Rebekah**

Klaus woke up to the sound of his one and only little Sister, Rebekah, whimpering from the sound of the thunder clashing and the lightning lighting up the hut. Getting up, Klaus crawled over to Rebekah.

"Hush now."Klaus whispered as to not wake up their other siblings."It's just a storm."Rebekah looked up at her Older Brother with tears in her eyes."Don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you."

"Nik, don't go."Rebekah pleaded in a whisper as Klaus turned around and headed to his bed, only to come back with a wooden carved Knight and gave it to Rebekah.

"I carved it for Father."Klaus said, proud of his work."It's a brave Knight."Klaus said as Rebekah looked it over."Now you can be brave, too."

Rebekah held the carved Knight to her heart."Will you stay with me till the storm ends?"Rebekah asked, giving Klaus the puppy dog eyes.

"I will always stay with you, Rebekah,"Klaus said as he grabbed Rebekah's hand."no matter what."Klaus promised his Little Sister and she smiled up at him happily.

* * *

**The Present**

**With Rebekah & Co.**

"_**REBEKAH!**_"Klaus snarled as Rebekah's eyes returned to normal as she looked at her Half-Brother calmly.

"Walk away."Elijah said coolly as he took a couple of steps forward, standing protectively in front of Rebekah.

"Don't move!"Klaus exclaimed causing Elijah to freeze.

"Leave us now."Elijah said, barely looking at Rebekah.

"I can't."Rebekah said as calmly as possible."We're stuck here."Klaus raised his arm, the one that was holding the Indestructible White Oak Stake."Elijah, he has a White Oak Stake."Rebekah eyed the Stake warily.

"I brought it for you, Sister."Klaus said in a deadly calm voice.

"Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him."Elijah explained as Klaus stalked towards them."Leave him to me now."Rebekah Vamp-Sped away and Klaus went to follow, only for Elijah to step in his line of sight with Papa Tunde's Blade."I'm asking you Brother to Brother,"Klaus eyed Elijah warily."we end this nonsense now."

"You would side with that traitor?"Klaus snarled furiously as he pointed in the direction Rebekah ran off in.

"I am not choosing sides, but I will not allow you to hurt our Sister."Elijah stated in a firm voice.

Klaus turned his back on Elijah."We cannot leave this Cemetery, Elijah."Klaus whirled on the heels of his feet to stare at his Older Brother coldly."How long do you think you can defend her?"Elijah's eyes narrowed and Klaus Vamp-Sped away, looking for Rebekah, only for Elijah to get in his way.

"As long as it takes by whatever means necessary."Elijah vowed.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**With Rebekah**

As time went on, Elijah continued to stop Klaus from getting any closer to Rebekah, who was watching from a distance while on the phone with Marcel, and trying to harm her or better yet, kill her.

"_Do whatever it takes._"Marcel said as he walked down the aisle of St. Anne's Church."_Just stay alive. I promise you, I'll get you out of there._"Marcel promised Rebekah.

"I've never seen him like this before."Rebekah started to explain from her spot at the entrance of one of the Tombs."He's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling"Rebekah watched her Brothers warily."one obscenity-laced tirade after the next. He's gonna kill me."She stated as she saw Klaus turn his back on Elijah.

"_All right. Stay as far away from him as you can._"Marcel said, pausing mid step.

"That's a brilliant strategy,"Rebekah started off sarcastically."but, given that that dead bitch Celeste"Rebekah walked inside the Tomb."has trapped us in here till Moonrise, my options are somewhat limited."

"_I'm not leaving you in there._"Marcel stated firmly."_Davina will find a loophole, get you out early. Then we can all go together."He explained the first part of his plan."If Klaus comes after us, we will take him on one hell of a ride._"

Rebekah closed her eyes."I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice."Rebekah sounded tired as she said that to Marcel."Am I to go back to that?"Rebekah asked softly.

"_Worry about that later. Right now, just buy me some time. I promise you, I'll get you out of there._"Marcel said coolly before hanging up on Rebekah.

* * *

**With Elijah & Klaus**

"You've been at this for hours to what end?"Elijah questioned Klaus as he stood in Klaus' way again."Niklaus, I know you,"Elijah had his arms out in a wide gesture."and I grew up fighting you. I can't be beaten, nor can I be persuaded."Elijah said calmly, while in the Tomb, Rebekah listened to their conversation while trying to think of a way to distract Klaus."You cannot get past me."Elijah stated.

"I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body."Klaus said threateningly, forgetting about the fact that Rose was pregnant with Elijah's child."You did stab me with that blade,"Klaus glanced at the blade then sneered at Elijah."forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain."Klaus gritted out."Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you."Klaus pointed the Indestructible White Oak Stake at Elijah.

"You should see yourself the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing."Elijah said, not looking disgusted but his voice told Klaus that he was."You look like father."Elijah stated coldly as Klaus lowered the Indestructible White Oak Stake.

A flash of hurt appeared in Klaus' eyes before it was gone."I'm not him."Klaus finally said, his voice soft as he shook his head slightly."Rebekah's betrayal justifies my anger."Klaus stated in a stronger voice."His was that of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty."The Hybrid exclaimed, pointing at Elijah."None of you were! Not Kol, not Finn, none of you!"Elijah stared at his Younger Half-Brother with an unreadable look in his eyes."I think you've forgotten what he was truly like."

"No."Elijah denied."I have not forgotten."Elijah could remember as clear as day what Mikael was truly like towards Klaus.

The Noble Brother remembered the time he and Klaus were younger and he was teaching him how to hunt animals and encouraging him when he failed, only for Mikael to show up and insult Klaus, then beat him badly. As Elijah came back from his memory, he found Klaus staring at him coldly before he Vamp-Sped away. Inwardly sighing, Elijah darted after Klaus and stood in his way, stopping him from getting any closer to Rebekah.

"Niklaus, I understand your anger, but, I implore you, be better than him. Do what he could not."Elijah pleaded with Klaus."Demonstrate the grace of mercy rather than this petty cruelty."

"You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me."Klaus said in a calm voice but Elijah could see the rage in his eyes."You really don't know me at all, do you, Brother?"Klaus spate.

"Enough."Rebekah said, coming out of hiding, and Elijah turned to look at her."Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours."Rebekah said to Klaus."You want revenge?"Rebekah didn't give Klaus a chance to say anything."Fine, but before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this."Rebekah said strongly.

"Go on, then."Klaus made an open gesture, telling Rebekah to speak her mind, and Elijah looked back at him."Speak your piece, and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve,"Rebekah pursed her lips as Elijah looked down at his shoes, wondering what Rebekah was up to."even if I have to go through Elijah to do so."Elijah glanced back up at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. Klaus went and sat on top of a Tomb, acting like a judge as Rebekah came to stand next to Elijah."Let it begin, the trial of Rebekah Mikaelson."

"What a relief. His ego is in check."Rebekah said sarcastically, with her hands in her pockets, to Elijah.

"Just speak your truth."Elijah stated, keeping his eyes on Klaus."I'll make certain he behaves himself."Elijah sat down.

"You stand accused of betraying your own blood."Klaus stated."How do you plead?"Klaus asked Rebekah.

"I plead you to shut up and listen."Rebekah gritted out.

Klaus gestured at Rebekah."You summoned our Father. You brought him to our home."Klaus stated, making wide gestures."What possible defence could you have?"

"I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run."Rebekah answered him.

"Because you hated me."Klaus stated, his eyes filled with betrayal

"Because you were hateful."Rebekah corrected him."You denied me the freedom to love."Rebekah exclaimed.

"Oh, so that's your defence?"Klaus said, not believing her."You called Mikael the Destroyer, the Hunter of Vampires because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors."

"You were cruel and controlling and manipulative."Rebekah said, nearly screeching her explanation.

"I was trying to protect you!"Klaus yelled back and Rebekah slightly tilted her head in question."From imbeciles and leeches, not to mention your own poor judgement."

"And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend?"Rebekah shot back."Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?"Rebekah questioned Klaus.

Klaus got up, pointing at Rebekah angrily."Do not mention his name."

"What has happened to you?"Rebekah asked, wondering where her loving older Half-Brother was and who was this person who looked and sounded like her Brother."I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. I wanted to be just like you."Rebekah said softly."How could you have fallen so far?"Rebekah wondered.

Elijah stood up next to Rebekah, who had cross her arms."You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal,"Elijah stepped towards Klaus."and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself."He admitted that he didn't always stand by Klaus' side."Perhaps it's you that's forgotten."Elijah stated, referring to Mikael."I remember the day that Father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his Hunting Knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life."All three of them remembered that day.

Elijah had tried to stop Mikael from harming Klaus, only to be thrown to the ground. Then Rebekah came in, yelling stop it as she held a sword to Mikael, causing him to stop and her telling him that she wouldn't allow him to hurt Klaus anymore. Rebekah, as afraid as she was, stood her ground against her enraged Father when he questioned her before taking the sword and left them.

"So you would paint her as a loyal Sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel."Klaus said calmly."Perhaps that was why you did it, for love."Elijah looked up at Klaus while Rebekah refused to meet Klaus' eyes."Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy,"Klaus gestured to Rebekah, causing her to look up at him sharply."that her great love Marcel used her to oust this Family and to take my City."Klaus exclaimed, enraged.

"Marcel did not manipulate me."Rebekah stated in a soft voice.

"You defend him,"Klaus sat back down."and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right?"Klaus smirked.

"We loved each other."Rebekah said strongly and sneered at Klaus."It was your refusal to respect that that led to your ruin."

"Then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans?"Klaus asked and Rebekah couldn't answer because she didn't know why."Oh, yes."Klaus stood up again."That's right. He was here stealing what I built."

"You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness?"Rebekah exclaimed but didn't let Klaus answer."I won't."Rebekah said firmly."Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael."

"Rebekah, you must-I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness."Rebekah cut Elijah off, nearly screaming her answer.

"I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either."Rebekah continued her speech."Yes. I hated and I was afraid of our Father, but he was a lesser evil than you, my bastard Brother"Rebekah sneered, saying the forbidden words."who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now."Klaus stared down at her, not saying a word."I wanted rid of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again."

Within seconds, Klaus jumped down with an enraged roar."_Yaah!_"Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"Uh!"Rebekah grunted as Klaus raised the Indestructible White Oak Stake into the air. Before Klaus could do anything though, Elijah tackled him to the ground and stole the Stake from him before Klaus pushed him away.

Klaus stood up quickly, with Elijah following, only cautiously."Sister, leave us."Elijah stated.

"I won't go."Rebekah said, not wanting Elijah to continuously protect her.

"I said, leave us, please."Elijah said sharply, not once turning his back on Klaus and Rebekah did as he said."You wouldn't listen to her. So now you must deal with me."Elijah held up both weapons and Klaus looked at him with narrowed eyes.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Marcel had gotten Cami to try and talk to Davina, hoping that the blonde would be able to convince the young Witch to help Marcel by using her Magic to get Rebekah free. Davina, however, knew of this and asked Cami who she could trust. Cami told her that Father Kieran was sick and that she was hoping that Davina might be able to help him but that she also cared about Davina. Marcel, who had heard this, called Rebekah, telling her the bad news about Davina not being able to help get Rebekah out of the Cemetery.

* * *

**With Klaus & Elijah**

"So what's it gonna be?"Klaus asked Elijah."You hold both weapons."Elijah glanced down at the weapons."Tunde's Blade'd put me down, but the stake could finish me off for good."Klaus stated, wondering what one Elijah was going to use on him.

"Well unlike you, Brother, I have no taste for fratricide."Elijah stated calmly."I only hold this to keep it from you."Elijah held up the Stake."This is just my insurance."Elijah held up the blade next.

"Why must you defend her?"Klaus questioned Elijah, walking forward slightly."Rebekah betrayed you, as well, when she brought Mikael here."He explained.

"Because she is our Sister"Elijah stated strongly."and because I like to remember her the way that she was before we became what we became."Elijah gestured down at himself."She was an innocent girl, quick to laugh, full of life."

Klaus glanced down at the ground before looking back up at Elijah."My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful."

"Can you not then accept some small part of the blame?"Elijah questioned him, only for Klaus to scoff."After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did."

"Do you not see, Elijah? She didn't mean to chase me off. She wanted me dead."Klaus exclaimed.

"You're wrong."

"She has always hated me. You know that's true."

"You have no idea, do you?"Elijah asked him in a soft voice."You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you."Klaus looked at him with narrowed eyes."When our Sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous,"Elijah said, remembering rather vividly the night she tried to kill Mikael, only he stopped her."and never was this more apparent than the night she tried to kill our Father."

"What is this, some melodramatic fiction designed to garner my sympathy?"Klaus sneered at Elijah.

"It is the truth."Elijah stated."I was there. And she would have done it, all to protect you, had I not stopped her. I often wished that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself."

"Why are you telling me this now?"Klaus asked him suspiciously and turned away from Elijah.

"Niklaus, sometimes our Sister acts without thinking."Elijah stated."She's short of temper. She's quick to fall in love, but she loves you,"Rebekah, who was hiding in the Tomb again, listened to Elijah explain to Klaus."but your malicious treatment has broken her heart. So, yes, she responded by summoning our Father. Yes, that was a mistake. I'm not entirely sure that I can blame her."

Klaus turned back to face Elijah."I can."Klaus said coldly before darting away, only for Elijah to appear in front of him.

"Niklaus, so help me-Are you really going to stand against me?"Klaus cut Elijah off.

"And not with that pathetic blade. You'd just have to pull it out someday, and then I'd hate you as I do her now."Klaus stated."If you want to protect Rebekah,"Klaus walked towards Elijah."you'll need to use the White Oak Stake."

"I don't have to listen to this nonsense."Elijah snapped, also walking towards Klaus.

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't thought about it."Klaus said with a scoff."You look at me, and you see everything you abhor in yourself."Klaus gestured to Elijah."Sure, you dress it up with your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs."He gestured to what Elijah was wearing and stalked closer to Elijah."You with your mask of civility and eloquence, you're every bit the abomination I am or worse."Klaus said in Elijah's face."Go on, Elijah."Klaus whispered."Go on."Klaus spread his arms out wide, leaving himself defenceless."Use the White Oak Stake."Klaus practically dared him, only for Elijah to throw the Stake away, causing Klaus to sigh.

"I'm not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus,"Klaus sneered."but if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do."Elijah explained and promised Klaus. Klaus chuckled as he shook his index finger at Elijah, smirking.

"You see? I knew you couldn't do it."Klaus stated, turning away from Elijah."You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed, and if the bastard can be saved, then maybe there's hope for you."Elijah shut his eyes.

He knew there was hope and that hope lied in not only the his child and Klaus' child, but for Elijah, it lied within Rose as well. Before Elijah could do or say anything though, Klaus turned around, and with his Vampire speed, he slammed Elijah into a wall of a Tomb, grabbing the blade at the same time, and stabbed him in the chest with it.

"Aah!"Elijah wailed in agony.

"There."Klaus whispered."Now you know how it feels."

"Aagh! Aah!"Elijah groaned as the blade sunk into his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"That was supposed to be my line."Rebekah said, coming out of hiding once again, and Klaus turned at the sound of her voice, only to find her holding the White Oak Stake."Now I have this. So I decide who lives and who dies."

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Rose & Co.**

Rose let out a small startled cry and fell to her knees with one hand on the ground, holding her up in support while the other hand held her stomach. Jackson, who was with Rose, in his Wolf form, howled loudly, gaining Hayley's and Eve's attention.

"Rose!"Hayley exclaimed and rushed over to Rose as fast as she could with Eve."What's wrong? I it the baby!?"Hayley panicked.

"I don't know."Rose said as Eve helped her sit up properly and made the brunette lean on her."It's not the baby. The baby's fine."Rose said after a few minutes of getting her breathing under control."It's Elijah. Something's wrong."Rose stated cryptically and Hayley and Eve shared a look.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

**With Rebekah & Co.**

"I'm taking out that blade."Rebekah stated, glancing at Elijah, who was shuddering in pain.

"You'll have to kill me first,"Klaus retorted and pointed at the White Oak Stake."and now you hold the means to do so. Why not finish what you started a century ago?"

"I did not want you dead."Rebekah snapped, drawing closer to Klaus."I wanted you to run."

"Liar!"Klaus exclaimed, pointing at Rebekah as he glared at her."You wanted revenge."

"You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault."Rebekah replied angrily."All I did was love your friend."Rebekah stated."You could've been happy for us,but instead in your paranoia, you feared losing us both, and, because of that, you did."Rebekah said softly."There is no one else to blame, Nik, only you."

"Where is Marcel now, hmm?"Klaus asked, deciding to change the subject to Rebekah's supposed love."I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me."Rebekah gritted her teeth in silent fury."You against me? It's hardly a fair fight, is it?"Klaus said, referring to his Hybrid strength."I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you'd stand a chance, but I expect he's already found another girl, no doubt younger and prettier."Klaus taunted her.

"You take joy in other people's pain, and then you wonder why I hate you."Rebekah spat angrily at Klaus.

"Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did."Klaus explained."Admit the truth. Admit you wanted me dead."

"I wanted you to run, that is all, despite your delusions."Rebekah snapped,

"Elijah lies suffering, and I will allow you to help him."Klaus gestured to Elijah."All you have to do is admit it."

"You're insane."Rebekah whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Yes! Yes!"Klaus gritted out as he stalked forward."I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so you summoned Mikael to kill me. Admit it."

"It's not true."Rebekah cried.

"You know what you did. Admit it."Klaus snapped.

"I didn't."Rebekah cried again.

"You wanted me dead!"Klaus yelled furiously."Admit it."Klaus said softly. Rebekah lowered her gaze to the ground with a lost look in her eyes, her dead heart felt like it was beating, no, like it was pounding in her chest, and Klaus stared at her with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Maybe I did."Rebekah choked out and she slowly looked up at Klaus, who slightly back away with a pained look in his eyes."Nik-"Rebekah was cut off by Klaus grabbing the White Oak Stake and shoving it into her chest, causing her to gasp and whimper in pain. Klaus let her fall to the ground with a blank look on his face.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**That Night**

Klaus, with the White Oak Stake in his hands, was waiting for Rebekah to wake up and was looking at Elijah's prone form. Putting the Stake down, Klaus rested his chin against his hands as Rebekah came and walked over to him.

"You missed my heart."Rebekah stated weakly, confused as to why he didn't kill her.

"Perhaps I did..."Klaus trailed off."Or perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction the fear I felt when Father came for me."Klaus explained and Rebekah stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you yourself know the truth?"Rebekah questioned him.

"I know this."Klaus started off."You accuse me of being evil,"Klaus looked up at her."and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood."

"You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us."Rebekah said, eyes glistening with tears she wasn't going to allow to fall.

"I love my Family."Klaus stated strongly."You, Elijah."Klaus gestured between Rebekah and Elijah's prone form."I loved all of you."Klaus admitted and stood up, coming to stand in front of Rebekah."I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me."

"He ruined me, too."Rebekah replied softly."That's what you forget."Klaus slightly turned his head."Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment"Rebekah lowered her gaze."and poor Elijah,"They both looked at Elijah's prone form."he dedicates himself to everyone but himself."Rebekah said, looking back at Klaus."We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet was are damaged beyond repair."A single tear escaped their eyes."We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of 'Cursed'. Always and Forever."Rebekah said, using their Family vow as she and Klaus looked each other in the eyes.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"We're still trapped in here."Rebekah said, looking up at the rising Moon."Whatever you're going to do to me, do it now."Rebekah stated, not turning to look at Klaus, who was standing behind her, watching her.

"You said our Father ruined us"Klaus walked towards Rebekah."and I can't help but wonder, what if his Father ruined him?"He came to stand next to his Sister as the Spell that kept them inside the Cemetery disappeared and the gate opened."The Barrier is down."Klaus stated.

"I know you hate me, but what's done is done."Rebekah stated.

"What's done is never done."Klaus retorted."It remains within us, a story we tell ourselves so we know who we are... Vicious Father, a bastard Son, and the Sister who betrayed him."Rebekah glanced down at the ground."Perhaps it's time for a new story."Klaus stated and walked forward."What is it you want, Rebekah?"Klaus asked Rebekah, turning to face her.

"Same things that I've wanted since I was a child."Rebekah answered honestly."I want a home. I want a Family. I want someone to love me, and I want to live."Rebekah explained.

"Then go."Klaus stated."Go far away and never come back."Tears formed in Rebekah's eyes."We are far too damaged to remain together, less a Family now than a volatile mix of ingredients."Rebekah looked up at the sky."New Orleans will be mine."Klaus vowed."I will raise my child here in the city you took from me."Rebekah stared at him, eyes wide."No doubt, Elijah will choose to stay and also raise his child with Rose, but you, Sister, you are free."Rebekah glanced away, going over his words before they registered in her mind and she looked back up at Klaus before walking pass him. Klaus turned to watch her leave, actually wanting to know if she'd really go through with leaving.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**The Cabin**

**With Hayley & Co.**

Hayley and Rose were sitting in front of the fire, that wasn't far from the cabin. Hayley was silently comforting Rose, who was no longer in any pain and was worrying about Rebekah and Elijah, when Rebekah suddenly walked into their line of sight.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"Hayley questioned the blonde as she and Rose stood up, looking at her curiously.

"I came to say goodbye."Rebekah said gently as she came to a stop in front of Rose and Hayley.

"What happened to us girls sticking together?"Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips while Hayley crossed her arms.

"Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement."Rebekah answered and Rose's eyes narrowed."I leave town for good, he allows me to. Can't pass that up."Rebekah stated sheepishly.

Both brunette's huffed a laugh."I guess you deserve a few vacation days."Hayley said in defeat.

"Listen."Rebekah started off, looking at Hayley."About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him,"Rebekah said softly but sharply."but he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself,"Hayley and Rose glanced at one another."but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry, and speaking of the babies, our family has no shortage of enemies."Rose's eyes darkened while Hayley gulped."She and Rose' and Elijah's child will inherit all of them. Please be careful."Both girls nodded before Hayley glanced over at her Pack before looking back at Rebekah."And Rose,"The smallest female of the trio hummed questionably."look after Elijah will you?"

"I'll try until I no longer can when I become a balloon."Rose said sassy, gesturing to her baby bump.

"You know you can always come back and visit."Hayley said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"We've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus."Rose said with her man eating smile.

"Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl, and your child,"Rebekah glanced at Rose."stories of their crazy Auntie Bex and let them know, despite my absence, I do love them very much."Rebekah said, looking as if she was about to start crying. Hayley and Rose nodded, deciding that if they said anything, they might just start to cry. They watched as Rebekah left with heavy hearts.


	17. INTERLUDE

Rose and Elijah were lying in their bed with Rose's head resting on Elijah's chest and he was running his hand through her hair with a small smile on his face. A small huff left Rose's lips, drawing her Mate's attention to her.

"What?"Elijah asked gently.

"I was just thinking of my Mom-Janine, I was thinking of Janine, and my Dad."Rose corrected herself.

"Well that's not something I'd ever think about after just having sex with my Mate."Elijah said and Rose rolled her eyes as she looked up at him and she looked down at her."However, may I know just why you were thinking of them?"Elijah questioned her.

"I was just thinking about that 'What if?' scenario."Elijah looked her waiting for her to go on."What Janine's reaction would be. I know for one she'd definitely not be happy with me. Two months pregnant and not even married before we conceived this little miracle. My Dad on the other hand, he'd be happy, knowing that I'm happy and that he's going to be a grandfather."Rose explained her What if? scenario.

Rose rested her head on Elijah's chest again as Elijah looked at the wall with an unreadable look in his eyes.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while and in doing so, Rose started to fall asleep while Elijah thought over her words."What if we did get married?"Elijah suddenly asked, shaking Rose out of her drowsiness within minutes.

"What?"Rose exclaimed, looking up at Elijah again, only in shock.

"What if we did get married?"Elijah repeated his question.

"Like, now? Well, not now as in right now obviously but... Do you want to get married?"Rose questioned him, shiftling slightly and resting her arms on his chest so that she could sit up at eye level with him.

"Of course I want to get married, My Darling Girl. Although, we're already practically married in Vampire terms because of us being Eternal Mates, it would be a good idea..."Elijah trailed off."But your former friends... they might still be looking for you, and with them might come your parents... However, I do love you, Rosemarie Hathaway but I would perfer and would love for you to have the Mikaelson name so everyone knows, Human or Supernatural, that you are mine."Elijah said the last part possessively as he leaned forward and gave her short but breath taking kiss, which she quickly responded to.

"And, everyone would know that you're mine just as as much as I'm yours."Rose said against Elijah's lips."But, while, yes, I'm Rose Hathaway and normally, I hate old fashion, but I would like you to ask me properly."Rose said as she pulled away and sat on top of Elijah's hips. Rose smirked down at him as he looked up at her, eyes wide before they darkened and he smirked as he quickly switched their position around so that he was on top of her, pinning her hands to either side of her head, being careful of her stomach by not allowing his weight to crush her as he leaned over her.

"Of course. I am after all old fashion as you and Niklaus like to tease me about being."Elijah stated.

"Well, that's not a major turn off."Rose grumbled and Elijah chuckled."But, I don't want to get married so soon, especially not while I'm pregnant or while Rebekah's not here. I want her to be here when I get married. I need a Bridemaid or two, or most likely three."

"You already have three in mind?"Elijah asked, surprised.

"Rebekah, Cami, and Hayley."Rose anwered as if it was obvious as she rolled her eyes."And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you already have your Best Man."Rose said, giving Elijah a pointed look as he rolled off of her and lied down next to her, pulling her towards him gently.


	18. MOON OVER BURBON STREET

A month had passed since Rebekah left New Orleans and Davina had been brought back from the dead. Marcel, being banished from the Quarter, was silent, there wasn't even a whisper of what he was doing or planning. Hayley, who was now five months pregnant, had decided to stay out in the Bayou with Crescents and Eve. Elijah was trying to bring order to three divided Factions since Klaus wasn't doing what a King should do.

As for Rose, who was now two months pregnant, although she looked four months pregnant, she had gone back to sleeping at her apartment due to Klaus sleeping with Genevieve, or as Rose liked to call her Redheaded Psycho Witch-Bitch. During the days, Rose goes to check up on Hayley and spending some time with Elijah, trying to help him, only for him to tell her to relax and that he had everything under control.

Currently, Rose was with Hayley and the Crescents in the Bayou, waiting for the Full Moon to pass it's apex in tense silence. Just as the Moon passed it's apex and the clouds covered it, none of the Crescents shifted back into Werewolves, causing everyone to cheer, hug each other, sigh in relief, and murmur to one another. Rose smirked when she saw Hayley and Jackson hugging and secretly took a photo of them.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Rose's Apartment**

"I really do wonder what will become of Niklaus' child when the child is born."Elijah mumbled as he lied down next to Rose, facing her as she faced him. The both of them were on top of the bed covers."I fear for that child."

"I know. But Hayley will be a great Mom, she'll succeed where Klaus will fail and vice versa."Rose stated.

"And how is Hayley?"Elijah asked curious about the Mother of his Brother's child.

"She's fine... I think she has a crush on Jackson though."Rose said, smirking as she thought of all the teasing she would be attacking Hayley with before she frowned as her hand fell on her growing stomach. This didn't escape Elijah's notice and he looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong? Is the baby alright, My Darling Girl?"Elijah asked, worry filling his voice, face, and eyes.

Rose nodded."Hmm. The baby's fine."Elijah made a small gesture for Rose to go on."I'm two months pregnant, Elijah, but I look like I'm four months... I mean, it's normal for two months pregnant Dhampirs and Moroi to look like they're four months pregnant but just seeing this actually happening is shocking and scary, very scary."Rose said in a small voice."But I'm happy. I've always wanted to have a child or two."Rose smiled happily at Elijah, who smiled back.

"Well, if you really want another child, we could try to have another after this one."Elijah said as he scooted down and gently pushed Rose's loose tank top up and pressed small butterfly kisses against her stomach.

"Not right away, Elijah!"Rose exclaimed before she started to giggle as Elijah continued to place butterfly kisses on her stomach."Elijah, stop! I'm ticklish!"Elijah chuckled as he moved went back to where lying before and pulled Rose towards him."I love you but there is no way you're getting me pregnant right after this child is born."Rose said firmly as she looked up at Elijah and he huffed, pouting and Rose smiled."So, what are you going to do?"

"About?"Elijah asked, suddenly serious once again.

"New Orleans."Rose stated with a roll of her eyes."The City needs a King, Elijah. Your Brother has the City back in his claws, he has his throne, yet he is not taking control of the responsible that comes with it."

"Just leave everything to me, My Darling Girl."Elijah stated and Rose pursed her lips before sighing gently."Just rest."Elijah mumbled, kissing her on the lips gently. Elijah then rested his forehead against Rose's and watched as she closed her eyes, listening as she slowly nodded off to sleep before grabbing the blanket that laid at the end of the bed and covered themselves with it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next morning, Elijah, as usual, dropped Rose off at the Bayou, telling her that he had business to take care of, and told her to tell Hayley that he said hello. Rose gave him a brief kiss before getting out and took the path that led her straight to where Hayley and the Crescents were. When she got there, the pregnant Hybrid raised an eyebrow as she saw the Wolves fighting.

"Hey, what's going on?"Rose asked as she came to stand by Hayley's side.

"Werewolf Fight Club."Hayley answered as Jackson came to stand on the other side of Hayley.

"Ah... Morning Jackson. Oh, Elijah says hi, by the way."Rose said and Hayley chuckled.

"Morning Rose."Jackson greeted the pregnant Hybrid happily.

"Shouldn't you be out there playing Fight Club with the rest of the frat boys?"Hayley asked as they continued to watch the two Male Wolves fight.

"Nah."Jackson said in amusement."That's just for pecking order. They already know who's the Alpha."

"Oh and who's that?"Rose asked, smirking at Jackson as he playfully growled at her while Hayley chuckled.

"Ohh!"Rose sometimes wished that she wasn't pregnant so that she could so something like what the Wolves were she didn't miss the Moroi/Dhampir Lifestyle, she did miss the hardcore training. Rose pretended that she didn't see Jackson and Hayley failing at sneaking away from the circle and shook her head.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"You two have got to try Tucker's ribs."Jackson said as he came over to Rose and Hayley, who were helping set up the tables.

Rose was also trying to grill Hayley into telling her what she and Jackson did when they snuck off. However, Hayley was telling Rose that nothing happened. That they only talked and that it was none of Rose's business, to which Rose called Bullshit because she thought of Hayley as a Sister and Sisters don't keep secrets.

"Then what?"Rose asked, turning to look at Jackson.

"Then we're gonna go play horseshoes?"Hayley said in a gentle sassy voice. _I've definitely been rubbing off on her._ Rose thought proudly, smirking.

"Hey."Jackson said in a laughing tone."Don't mock country living, darlings."Jackson said, sounding offended but both girls knew that he wasn't.

"Sorry."Hayley said, smiling gently."This is just a lot more Family Fun than I'm used to... And I'm gonna take a guess and say that it's the same for Rose."

"Hey..."Rose trailed off, realising that she actually had nothing to say or be offended about because she and Hayley were actually similar in that area."You know what, I got nothing to say to that since it's actually true."

"Well, maybe I can help you both get used to it."Jackson stated but Rose knew that he was saying it mostly towards Hayley rather then her by the way he was keeping his gaze mostly on Hayley.

"Then all we got to do is just forget that she spent half her life with Humans"Oliver stated as he came over to them,"and the other half with Vampires and is still currently spending her time with her Vampire-Witch Hybrid here."Oliver glared at Rose, who in turn pursed her lips.

"If you've got something to say to me, then just say it."Rose gritted out. Oliver had been hostile since what happened at the Plantation House.

"Oh, I've got plenty to say- Ollie, back off."Jackson snapped. He was getting sick of Oliver acting so hostile to Rose, better yet, a pregnant woman. It wasn't fair to Rose, who was nothing like the other Vampires or Witches who had tried to harm the Crescents.

"It's ok."Hayley piped up."If the Runt of the Litter"Rose snorted, hiding her smirk as Oliver glared at Hayley."has got something to say, he should say it."

Oliver suddenly smirked as he looked from Hayley to Rose."You know, word from the Quarter is your boy Elijah's"Oliver locked eyes with Rose."holding some kind of power summit."Jackson's eyes narrowed, Hayley's eyes widened in shock, and Rose looked dumbfounded."Guess who wasn't invited."

"Where did you hear this?"Hayley asked sharply.

"It doesn't matter."Oliver said carelessly and shrugged."The point is is that we're stuck here living in the swamp"The blonde stood up, looking between Hayley and Rose."while your Hybrid Friend's Vampire Boyfriend is deciding who gets what in the city, but I guess that shows how much respect he's got for the Werewolves, especially his own Soulmate's Best Friend, huh?"Hayely and Rose shared a look.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

"Let me go in first."Rose said as they stood outside the Church. With her sensitive Vampire hearing, that was better then Hayley's Werewolf hearing, she could hear the group inside yelling at the top of their voices, trying to talk over one another to get a say in whatever it was they were yelling about.

"Ok."Hayley said, knowing that it would be better if Rose went in first and not her. She was way to pissed off at the moment and need a few minutes to calm down before she went inside the Church.

"Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following-"Rose slammed open the doors to the Church, effectively cutting off Elijah's sentence as everyone had turned to look at her as she came storming towards them.

"Are you serious, Elijah!?"Rose exclaimed, glaring at Elijah, who looked her with a frown, wondering how she found out about this."You're dividing up the City, and the Werewolves don't even get a say?"Rose asked as Hayley walked into the Church and came to stand by Rose's side."Better yet, what about me?"Rose gestured to herself."What about my people? I don't know if you've noticed Elijah, but some of the foreign Moroi's and Dhampirs have taken up residence in this City."

"What the hell are they doing here?"Diego exclaimed, standing up and Rose glared at him.

"Diego, sit."Elijah stated sternly before turning his attention to Rose and Hayley after Diego sat back down."We are not dividing the City."

"It sure as hell seems that way."Rose snarled, eyes narrowed as the Noble Original stood up.

"We're establishing boundaries-No, Elijah!"Hayley interruppted Elijah angrily and glared at him fiercely.

"There is not gonna be a peace if the Werewolves are excluded, and the Moroi's and Dhampirs, who have taken up permanent residency, most likely don't even know what is going on within this City are feeling threatened."Hayley said, keeping her gaze locked on Elijah."They want a seat at the table."Hayley put her hands on her hips.

Rose crossed her arms, glaring at Diego and Genevieve when they scoffed or looked away."Plus, the Moroi's and Dhampirs need to know what's going on, meaning that they will also need a seat at the table."Rose added firmly.

"And if the Werwolves don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it."Hayley said in a threatening tone. Everyone, bar Hayley, Elijah, and Rose, started yelling and arguing about Hayley and the Wolves.

"**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**"Rose practically screamed, effectively shutting everyone up and they all looked at her shock. She had just swore inside a Church."What right do any of you have?"Rose asked, glowering darkly at them, mostly at Genevieve and Diego, making them flinch."The Werewolves derserve a seat at this table as much as the Witches do. And you!"Rose pointed at Diego."Why the fuck are you here? What right do you have sitting at this table? I can understand why there are so many Humans at this table due to them having to run different parts of the City, but you? I'm guessing you're only here because since Marcel has been banished, the Vampires of the Quarter have no one to lead them except for you because they only trust you. Am I right or am I wrong?"Diego had nothing to say to that and looked away, not being able to meet the pregnant Hybrid's gaze. Rose turned her attention on everyone."Now, if the Moroi's and Dhampirs aren't informed of what's going on around here, they won't hesitate to contact their Queen and then, the Moroi Court will be involved."Rose threatened and Elijah tensed at the thought of people from Rose's past coming to New Orleans and finding her."I'm sure you all at least know something about the Moroi's and the Dhampirs, along with the Moroi Court?"The group nodded and mumbled lowly, showing Rose that they did know about her former world."Great..."Rose trailed off as she looked around before meeting Elijah's hard gaze."I'm guessing you want to talk to Hayley and I in private."Rose stated sassy as she stared back at her Mate, showing him that she wasn't about to back down and by the looks of it, neither was Hayley.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?"Elijah asked harshly, once everyone else had left, and looked between Rose and Hayley.

"No, actually, we don't because we didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told Hayley and I, Elijah."Rose snapped back at Elijah.

"Tell me something, Elijah."Hayley spoke up."Did you leave the Werewolves, the Moroi's, and Dhampirs out because of us?"The pregnant Wolf questioned Elijah.

"I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter."Elijah stated firmly."And as for the Moroi's and Dhampirs, I had simply forgotten that there were some that live in the French Quarter and New Orleans in general."Elijah added, pursing his lips.

"Are you serious? How the fuck can you forget that when I, your Mate, am part Moroi Vampire!?"Rose exlaimed, glaring darkly at Elijah.

"My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here."Elijah retorted."Now I can assure you both that once this Treaty is solidified, it will expand to include your people Hayley and I will deal with the Moroi and Dhampir situation."

"Deal with the Moroi and Dhampir situation!?"Rose echoed, eyes filled with fury."You make it sound like you're gonna kick them out of the Quarter, out of New Orleans!"

"And until then, I should tell them what?"Hayley nearly exploded furiously."Sit, stay, roll over?"Hayley exclaimed sassy.

"I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process altogether, Hayley!"Elijah snapped harshly and Hayley bit the inside of her cheek."As for the Moroi's and Dhampirs, if I have to, I will not hesitate to, as you say, Rose, kick them out of the Quarter and out of New Orleans, if they mean to bring or cause you and our child harm by bringing the Moroi Court here!"Rose gritted her teeth and looked away from Elijah."Hayley,"Elijah said after a few minutes and came towards them."are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the Compound?"

Hayley scoffed."You think the baby belongs there?"Hayley asked sarcastically as Rose tensed."You think that's where she'll be safe?"

"Is the Bayou any better?"Elijah retorted.

"The Wolves deserve a voice."Hayley gritted out firmly."Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do."

Hayley quickly squeezed Rose's shoulder before leaving when she saw Rose nod. The duo then watched as Hayley quickly left before Rose turned her attention back to Elijah, who looked back at her.

"She's right, you know."Rose said after a couple of minutes.

"Rose-No, listen."Rose cut Elijah off and raised her hand, silencing him.

"If the Wolves got a voice, if they were no longer exiled to the Bayou, they could live in the Quarter, have actual homes. Hayley could give birth to her Daughter and raise the child in the City. But only if the Wolves get a voice..."Rose trailed off, licking her lips."Give them that voice, allow them back into the Quarter, and then, you won't have to constantly worry about Hayley when she's in the Bayou, worry about me when you have to see me go into the Bayou just so that I can see Hayley."Elijah stared down at her, his facial expression was carefully blank. Sighing, Rose turned on her heels and left Elijah standing there, staring after her and thinking over her words carefully.

* * *

**The Abattoir**

**Klaus' Art Studio**

**With Klaus & Genevieve**

"You should have seen your Brother's face when Hayley and his Mate walked in."Genevieve said as she came to stand behind Klaus, who was painting.

"Crescent Curse is broken then?"Klaus asked.

"Do you believe this will actually work, that we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city?"Genevieve asked rather then answered Klaus' question. Before Klaus could say anything, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the room.

"I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that-"Cami froze when she saw Genevieve but then she quickly came up with a spiteful comment."You weren't with a half-naked Psycho-Witch."Cami continued when they turned towards her."Seems I gambled and lost."Cami said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A few minutes ago, I was fully naked."Genevieve said innocently.

"Oh."Cami nodded her head slightly."Then you served your purpose. Don't let me hold you up."

Genevieve stalked towards Cami in a threatening way."You O'Connells sure do love to piss off Witches.

"Careful, you Redheaded Psycho Witch-Bitch."Rose said, stepping into the room and glared at the redead."I'm really starting to get a hang of my Magic but if you piss me off by threatening Cami, I might not be able to control myself..."Rose trailed off and smirked darkly."But then again, you've been pissing me off all week, you caused Rebekah to leave, and have been a pain my Mate's ass... So, if you don't mind, back the fuck away from Cami before I actually do hurt you. Better yet, get the fuck out of here, and when I mean here, I mean the Compound in general."Genevieve, wary of the Female Hybrid, did as she was told and left.

Cami looked at Rose gratefully before turning her attention to Klaus."Really?"Cami snapped angrily. Rose also left the room, deciding to give Cami and Klaus some alone time, hoping that the blonde Human would somehow knock some sense into Klaus and to make sure Genevieve actually did leave the Compound.

* * *

**Large Time Skip**

Rose, who had been reading Esther's Grimoires, had unintentionally overheard Klaus basically tell Elijah to throw a party to bring the Factions together. Suspicion and something similar to dread had formed in her stomach, as soon as she heard the word 'Party', and she wondered what Klaus was up to. Now here she was, on the second floor balcony, all dressed up at a party, wearing a Elegant Taupe Beaded Maternity Cocktail Dress, filled with Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Moroi's, and their Dhampirs, and a few Humans who knew of the Supernatural.

Rose spied Genevieve walking into the party with the three Harvest Girls trailing behind her like lost ducks. Rose's eyes zoned in on the only Harvest Girl that she cared about. Davina. They hadn't talked much during the time Rose had known her from the time she came to stay at the Abattoir, but she did like the Little Witch due to her reminding Rose of her younger, impulsive, and bratty self.

"I'm impressed, Brother."Klaus said as Rose came down the stairs and towards them.

"Yes."Elijah agreed."Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds."Elijah said and Rose could hear the edge in his voice and rolled her eyes.

"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening."They both clanged their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Come now, Klaus, it won't be all that boring."They both turned to look at her as stopped on the step behind Elijah."After all, I guess you'll be taking the Redheaded Psycho Witch-Bitch to your bed again."Rose sneered at Klaus, who huffed a small laugh and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Now, now, I thought we agreed to play nice tonight, Little Sister, if only for Elijah's sake."Klaus taunted her.

"Don't call me that."Rose snapped."That title is already taken by none other then your biological Sister."

"Yes but I can have more then one Sister, Rose."Klaus retorted through gritted teeth. He was still upset with Rebekah's betrayal."Besides the fact that you and Elijah aren't married yet, you are Soulmates and you're the Mother of unborn Niece or Nephew, so you're practically Family already, and you are younger then Elijah and I, so the title fits."Klaus then walked off and Rose watched him go with a sour look on her face.

"You look beautiful, My Darling Girl."Elijah said, turning Rose's attention back to him and he held out his hand. Rose took his offered hand, allowing him to guide her down the last step and came to stand by his side.

A smile formed on Rose's face as she blushed lightly when Elijah raised their linked hands and kissed the back of her palm."And you look dashing as always, My Viking."Elijah smiled happily. He hadn't been called Her Viking for to long. They turned their attention back to the party that was below them and Elijah's eyes narrowed when he saw Diego looking to pick a fight with the Wolves.

Rose also noticed and frowned slightly and shook her head, wondering what was wrong with that idiot Vampire and what was going through his mind."Excuse me."Elijah mumbled, kissing her on the cheek and left her standing there to watch over the large crowd.

Pursing her lips, Rose shook her head and walked down the stairs, deciding to go and find Davina and hopefully talk to her. Catching sight of her standing by herself all alone, Rose carefully moved through the crowd, and would sometimes nod or smile in greeting the Moroi's and Dhampirs, who noticed her and knew who she was, towards Davina.

"Davina, hey."Rose said, causing Davina to look at her and her eyes widened.

"Rose!"Davina exclaimed happily and hugged the pregnant brunette, while being careful of her baby belly."Whoa, you don't look two months pregnant."Davina stated, pulling away and looked at her baby belly with awe in her eyes."Is that normal?"

"Normal for Dhampirs and Moroi's? Yes. Normal for Humans? No."Rose said, placing a hand over her baby belly."Unless the Huamn is having twins then yeah."Both brunettes shared a laugh."But hearing about it and seeing it on a video during Sex Ed. isn't as scary as actually being pregnant and seeing happen in real life."

"Are you scared?"Davina asked, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

"Hell yes."Rose said, smiling as she nodded."How have you been? I wanted to come and see you but..."The older brunette trailed off.

"But Elijah said no because of the other Witches?"Davina stated rather then asked and Rose nodded."I've been... good."Rose didn't miss the brief pause and the way Davina looked away from her.

"'Vina,"Rose said sternly and Davina winced at the Motherly tone Rose was using."if something's wrong, or if someone's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"Davina nodded gently."I know we're not close because I'm with Elijah, and by being with Elijah means I'm on Klaus' side,"Rose huffed slightly as Davina looked at her."but I just want you to know that if you need me, for anything and I mean anything, just come here and tell me, because I will never turn you away."

"You mean that?"Davina asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do."Rose said seriously.

"It's Monique."Davina said after a few minutes of silence between them."Ever since we've come back, she's been real mean to me... I don't even know her anymore."Davina glanced at something and Rose followed her line of sight and caught sight of Monique dancing with Oliver."She told me that I don't belong there with the other Witches and maybe she's right. Maybe I never did belong."

"Oh honey, no."Rose said, shaking her head as she reached out and cupped Davina's cheeks in her hands, making the younger girl look up at her."You do deserve to be part of that Coven, Vina. Yes, you did horrible things to the other Witches, but if you ask me, you had ever right to do that. They did lie."Rose said firmly and Davina went to say something but Rose shook her head, silently telling Davina to listen."They never told you how you were going to die and they didn't have any proof that you'd come back. You are just like me and you know what?"

"What?"Dabina asked softly.

"I used to give every Moroi and Dhampir hell and treated them the way they'd treat me."Rose explained, giving Davina a little bit of information about her life before she met Elijah."And the way they used to treat me as horrible... If you want something, Davina, take it. Don't ever let anyone make you feel like you can't have what you want. Trust me, it'll hur, maybe not psyically but emotionally, it will."Rose explained, noticing the confused look in Davina's blue eyes."Now, why don't you go out there and dance with Oliver and while you're at it, don't hesitate to talk back to Monique."Rose said, giving Davina a gentle push in Monique's and Oliver's direction.

"Thank you."Davina said, happy to have some encourgement from someone she could trust, before heading off in the direction of Monique and Oliver. Rose smiled, a rather smug smile, as she watched Monique storm off and Davina danced happily with Oliver, who danced with her, just as happily.

Stepping back into the crowd, Rose looked around with a content smile on her face. Everyone was happy and having fun."Woukd you care to dance?"Rose nearly jumped out of her skin at Elijah's voice and turned slightly to see him standing next to her, holding his hand out.

"I suppose it would be rude to say no. After all, this would be my first dance of the night."Rose replied and smiled as she took Elijah's hand in hers and he led them further onto the dance floor.

"Well then, aren't I lucky you did't say no?"Elijah retorted in amusement.

They kept their heated eyes locked on each other as Elijah placed his free hand on her lower back and she placed her own free hand on his shoulder. A small satisfying wave of electricity pulsed through their connected hands, telling them how at ease they were tonight. Not only did it course through their linked hands but Rose felt electricity pulse of Elijah's hand, that was resting on her back, course through the material of her dress and in turn, the Original felt it pulse through Rose' hand that rested on the back of his neck.

"You outdid yourself."Rose said after a couple of minutes."Hell, you even got Klaus to come out and play."Rose added teasingly.

"Yes. It seems that only a sizeable soiree is enough to tear my brother away from his efforts at the easel."Elijah replied, offering Rose a small smile.

"That's never a good sign."Rose stated."I was once told by my Art Teacher that painting was a metaphor for control, for achieving visions through sheer force of will."

"Interesting, I belief Klaus has said something similar once..."Elijah trailed off."Truth be told, I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his."Rose huffed a laugh."I do hope our child and his and Hayley's Daughter inherits her Mother's..."Elijah trailed off again as he looked into his Mate's eyes."Everything."He finished off softly as he twirled her out and brought her back into his arms.

"Hmm, even my foul language?"Rose retorted teasingly as she came back into his arms.

"Heaven forbid. If I even hear our child say a single curseword, I will not hesitate to spank their bottom bare... The same will be done to you if you even think of cursing in front of them."He warned her in a soft voice.

"Ow."Rose said, pouting."You wouldn't."

"Perhaps we should leave this party and I'll give you a demonstration, lord knows that you need it."Rose gasped openly at Elijah and stared at him, eyes wide.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to not wear any panties."Rose mumbled thoughtfully and Elijah's eyes darkened in lust and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Rose..."Elijah trailed off in gruff and hoarse voice.

Before Rose could say anything, a loud crash echoed throughout the courtyard and the music came to a sudden stop as everyone fell silent. Letting go of Rose, Elijah disappeared into the crowd. Frowning, Rose made her way to the nearest staircase climbed a couple of steps to see what was happening and silently cursing her small height. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Elijah pushing Oliver's head against a table, holding him by the throat and had his arm twisted behind his back.

"This ends now."Elijah stated in a deadly calm voice and Oliver grunted."I won't ask again."Rose sighed softly. She was right about the dread part that formed in her stomach. _Tonight has turned into a disaster._ Rose thought bitterly.

"Oh, we'll end it all right."Jackson spoke up and Elijah looked up and over in the direction of Jackson's voice sharply to see him holding a stake to Diego's heart.

"What's stopping you?"Elijah and Rose looked in Hayley's direction. _And it just got ten times worse._"Kill him."Hayley said calmly and Elijah looked at her with narrowed eyes."Go ahead, Elijah."Hayley snarled as she stormed down the stairs and towards the group."Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die."Rose pursed her lips, wondering what Hayley was doing."I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the Witches so they could torture her,"Hayley paused dramatically."but then again, wasn't it Diego who led a Werewolf massacre last month?"Hayley then gestured to Genevieve and the two Harvest Girls that stood on either side of her."And the Witches Cursed the Wolves, while the Humans stood back and let it all happen, so when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die. Except for the Moroi's and Dhampirs. They didn't even know that any of this was going on."Hayley quickly added when she saw a few Moroi's and Dhampirs tense up. Rose had shown her a few pictures of the Moroi's and Dhampirs who had come to live in the Quarter.

"Are you approaching a point?"Elijah snapped angrily, clearly displeased with Hayley.

"My point, Elijah, is this."Hayley gritted out"If we can't all learn to get along,"Hayley glanced around at everyone who was hanging on to every word she spoke."if our Families can't create some sort of Community, then what's the point?"Hayley turned back to Elijah with a helpless look in her eyes."Kill each other and get it all over with."The pregnant Wolf said, sounding tired of everything that has happened. Everyone was silent. Tense. Time seem to have stood still as Rose, and everyone else, watched as Elijah and Hayley stared at each other. Neither wanting to back down. After a few minutes, Elijah sighed, clearly defeated, and let Oliver go, causing Jackson to let Diego go.

* * *

**Time Skip**

As the party went on, Hayley, Rose, Elijah, Diego, Genevieve, and Francesca all took their turns signing the treaty. Rose also brought a Moroi, an old schoolmate of hers, who promised not tell Rose's former friends were she was, as they were still actively looking for even when the Queen told them not to look for Rose, to the table to sign the Treaty since she was a Hybrid. After signing it, Elijah took the treaty upstairs, intending on having Klaus sign it so that there would be peace between them. Klaus did sign it, only to get Elijah off his back and by saying that not everyone will adhere to the agreement.

"Well, you are welcome to wager against me."Elijah stated calmly and picked up the items."You will lose."

"We'll see."Klaus muttered once Elijah left the room and stared at his painting.


	19. THE BIG UNEASY

In come cases, people believe that change can be a good thing. For Rose Hathaway, it was. It had been her fresh start, a second change at a new life. But the only way to make that new life was to put the past behind you, not fight it, not believe that it would come back to bite you in the ass. Making a fresh start is proving that you can get better after you've fallen.

Rose did fall but at least she picked herself up and had the courage to make a new start. Rose walked towards the entrance of the Abattoir, cringing and wincing at the sounds of loud clanging, which told Rose that there was construction work going on inside the Abattoir, that could even be heard from outside. Pursing her lips in confusion, Rose hurried towards the Abattoir as quickly as she could while pregnant.

The brunette wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat and sawdust upon entering the Abattoir and froze, looking at the construction workers milling around the courtyard. Some of them nodded to her in greeting, while others just ignored her, as they walked pass, however none of them actually paused in their assigned tasks as she walked passed and Rose realised that they might have either been compelled or they're just to focused on getting the task done.

Rose really hoped that it was the former and not the latter."What the actual fuck?"Rose muttered as she narrowly avoided the workers.

"You know, I'm actually beginning to think that you do need a spanking to the backside if you continue swearing as much as you do."Elijah, standing right behind Rose, whispered in her ear and Rose gasped and whirled around and she raised an eyebrow at what he was wearing before remembering that Elijah had scared her.

"Bloody hell, Elijah!"Rose exclaimed, glaring."Are you either A, trying to give me a heart attack, or B, trying to make me lose the baby."Rose growled out. Elijah looked at her, smiling apologetically at her and she huffed. Before either of them could say anything, Klaus came to stand on the second floor balcony with Genevieve behind him.

A small snarl of displeasure escaped Rose's mouth as she caught sight of the redhead."Enough with all the racket!"

"Is there a problem, Brother?"Elijah asked, turning to look up at Klaus along with Rose."Gentlemen, please."

"I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus."Klaus said as he walked down the stairs with Genevieve right on his heels.

"Marcel and his minions abused our Home for the better part of a Century."Elijah glanced around, hiding his disgust behind his unreadable mask."Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not."Elijah stated and glanced down at Rose."And I will not have my child living in one either."

"I thought you two would go and live in Rose's apartment and raise the child there, considering the fact that you're never around."Klaus retorted.

"The only reason we're not around here as much as you'd like us to be, Klaus, is because you have that Witch-Bitch of a whore staying here."Rose said, sneering at Genevieve, who in turn smiled tightly."I don't feel safe with her around and Elijah doesn't want hear you two go at it... like dogs in heat."

"I agree with your Brother."Genevieve piped up, deciding to change it back to the construction work going on before she actually said something that would cause her intent death by Elijah's hands for insulting Rose."It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover."

"Careful, Elijah."Klaus said cheekily as he placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder."When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something."Klaus then walked off and Genevieve, who was following him, paused and turned to the couple.

"Actually I do have a request."Genevieve said, looking directly at Elijah, who raised an eyebrow at her and Rose looked at her suspiciously."I'm told our Coven hasn't been able to celebrate Feast Days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of Magic."A look of interest appeared in Rose's eyes. Yeva had told her stories about the different Feast Days."Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change.

"Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?"Elijah stated rather then asked the redhead.

"The Fête des Bénédictions."Genevieve stated and Rose's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Feast of the Blessings."Rose translated with ease.

"You've heard of it?"Genevieve exclaimed in surprise.

Rose rolled her eyes."Of course I have. My Babushka was like me. A Hybrid. Half Moroi Vampire, Half Witch. However, she gave up her Magic a long time ago."Rose said cryptically and turned to Elijah."In the past, members of the community offered Witches gifts in exchange for blessings."Rose said, noticing the confused look on Elijah's face.

"We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest Girls to society."Genevieve stated.

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest."So your Coven attempted to destroy my Family, put my Mate and unborn child in harms way, and you yourself held my Siblings in unspeakable torment."Elijah stated as Rose looked between them."And you would like a party for the Witches."Rose and Elijah glanced at Klaus, who chuckled, causing Genevieve to glance at him.

"I made my amends with your Brother."Genevieve said as she looked at Klaus."Why don't you think it over?"She then left the Abattoir.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah."Klaus said, coming over to the couple."The tourists love a good , what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a onetime enemy?"Klaus asked as they looked in the direction that Genevieve left in.

"A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate."Elijah retorted.

"Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?"Klaus hummed.

"One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the Mother of your child."Elijah stated.

"So it's not only Rose and your child being the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation."Klaus gestured around them."Elijah, the truth is the Mother of my child is Werewolf Royalty. She's far safer in the Bayou with her Pack than she would ever be here with us."Klaus said more seriously."Don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth."Klaus patted Elijah on the arm and smiled at Rose before walking away."No child of mine will be born in a swamp."Klaus added, not looking back at the couple.

Elijah and Rose looked at each other."About Fête des Bénédictions..."Rose trailed off after a few minutes and bit her lip."Please?"Rose said when Elijah scowled."Elijah, everyone signed that treaty for a reason or more. You want peace between the factions, Hayley just wants her people to have the same, or similar rights that Vampires and Witches have had ever since they were banished to the Bayou. The Witches can practice Magic again freely. And as always, the Vampires can feed freely on the tourists and the locals are safe from being blood bags."Rose said, stating her argument."The Vampires, while and after you and your Siblings were there and fled, have been the Overlords of New Orleans. While your Family was here, the Werewolves had homes inside the Quarter and Witches could have their Feasts, Festivals, and could practice their Magic freely... need I go on?"Rose asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what about your people?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"My people?"Rose echoed."They needed to be aware of what was going on. Marcel ignored them, acting as if they didn't exist and in turn, the Moroi's and Dhampirs knew nothing of the dangers in this City. Nothing at all. Do you know how dangerous it is to be kept in the dark? Because I do. It's a lot more dangerous then knowing, Elijah."The Original blinked, not quite understanding what Rose was saying and she noticed that."My Father is, for lack of better terms, a business man who does side deals in Russia. I knew nothing about that and I went to Russia. If anyone who knew my Father could see a resemblance, a strong one at that, between me and him, I might not have been here today because I knew nothing about who my Father was, what he did, what he even looked like."Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air."That is why it is much more dangerous being kept in the dark rather then knowing what's going on."Rose stated before sighing."Please, Elijah, I've been meaning to give Davina a present and this is the perfect opportunity to give it to her..."

"Alright."Elijah agreed with a defeated sigh, wondering how Rose could bring up an argument and win without him getting a say in it, and Rose beamed up at him.

* * *

**The Bayou**

Meanwhile, out in the Bayou, many other Werewolf Packs had come all the way to see Hayley and her Miracle Baby. Hayley wasn't pleased with all the attention she was gaining from this and wondered if Rose was dealing with something similar but it wasn't likely because no one from her community knew who the Father of Rose's unborn child was. Hayley had heard from Rose that some of the Moroi's and Dhampirs were spreading rumours, to other Moroi's and Dhampirs in the City, saying that Elijah had decided to take the roll of the Father since Rose's partner ran out on her the moment he found out.

* * *

**Rousseau's**

**With Klaus & Cami**

Klaus, after calling Oliver and telling who to look for from Klaus' Werewolf bloodline, went to Rousseau's to see Cami and tell her that Genevieve was going to help Cami's Uncle. However, Cami was suspicious as to why the resurrected redheaded Witch wanted to help Kieran, who had been Hexed by one of the resurrected Witches.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

**With Genevieve & Co.**

"Who put you in charge?"Genevieve snapped at Monique, who had told her that it was Genevieve's time to return to the Ancestors.

"I communicated with the Ancestors."Monique stated calmly."They said it's time for you to sacrifice yourself."

Genevieve glanced down at the ground and scoffed when she glanced back up at the girls."Of course. It will be an honour to fulfill my duty to our Coven. But it's not quite my time yet."

"The Ancestors were very clear."Monique retorted."We need for you to die so our community can have the full power of the Harvest."

"Careful, Monique."Genevieve stated in a threatening voice."Not so long ago, I was one of those Ancestors. A spirit forced to watch as little by little"Genevieve stalked towards Monique."Witches surrendered everything to Vampires." Monique pursed her lips."We may no longer live under Marcel's thumb but I for one don't particularly enjoy answering to Elijah either."Genevieve said strongly."Before I take my leave, I'd like to insure that you have the power to control your own fate. The Mikaelsons Mother, Esther, was a powerful Witch."A look of interest appeared in Monique's eyes."Her Spell Book contains enchantments that we can use to our own ends. I can steal it"Davina stared at Genevieve in bewilderment, wondering if she had lost her mind."for our Coven and we'll never be held in subjugation again."Genevieve glanced around before looking directly at Monique."You'll have your sacrifice."The redhead promised the young Witch."But I have things to do before I die."

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Rose & Co.**

While Elijah had gone to talk to the Vampires, and the leader of the Human Faction, to tell them about Fête des Bénédictions, Rose went to the Bayou, by getting dropped off by Elijah, to tell Hayley and the Crescents about Fête des Bénédictions as well.

"Another party?"Hayley asked, lips pursed into a thin line.

"It's not a party. Fête des Bénédictions is a Feast, it literary translates to Feast of the Blessings."Rose corrected Hayley."Your name's on that treaty, Hayley. You have to do this as a sign of good will. There can not be peace between the Factions if we don't try to go to social events. It'll look bad."

"Bad how?"Oliver asked.

"Well, for example, if the Vampires go and the Werewolves don't, the Vampires will think that you're planning an attack on their territory and vice versa would happen if you went and the Vampires didn't."Rose snapped at Oliver and pursed her lips. He's way to calm about all of this. Rose thought and narrowed her eyes on the blonde suspiciously."Look, Hayley, you're still at odds with Davina."Hayley looked sheepish and guilty at the mention of Davina."If you go, not only can you give her a present, you can tell her how sorry you are and that you were only trying to help your people."Hayley still looked unsure as she crossed her arms over her chest."Ok, you what? Only one Witch Cursed the Crescents, Hayley and that Witch is dead. As for the other Witches, yes, they have been crap towards you ever since you came to town but this isn't about them or you. This is about the Harvest Girls. The other Witches aren't involved. You don't need to nor do you have to give a present to them, only one of the Harvest Girls."Rose said with her hands on her hips."You signed the treaty, you want equality, you'll get it, but only if you be fair to the other Factions."

"Rose is right, Hayley."Jackson spoke up."If we're going to be fair to them, we're going to have to play ball."Jackson turned to look at Rose."We'll send a representative to give a gift."Jackson said, taking control of the conversation like a true Alpha would. Rose stared at him for a moment before looking at Hayley, who scowled back at her before turning on her heels and walking away.

Eyes narrowed, Rose curled her hand, that was limp by her side, slightly and Hayley suddenly found herself unable to move."Dammit, Rose! Let me go."Hayley snapped softly as to not alarm Oliver and Jackson as Rose walked over to her.

"That was too easy. Oliver was too calm about this."Rose said and Hayley looked at her, eyebrows furrowed."Something doesn't seem right... For my sake, please don't trust them too much."

Rose let go of her hold that kept Hayley frozen on the spot, knowing that if she continued to use her Magic, she'd faint and might harm the baby, and walked away, heading back to the path that will take her to the road. Hayley stared after Rose, knowing that when Rose felt as if something was wrong, she was normally right. Turning slightly to look at Oliver and Jackson, the pregnant Wolf narrowed her gaze them.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Cabin**

**With Hayley & Co.**

"What is this? High School?"Hayley asked sarcastically in a sweet voice as she came outside the Cabin and looked between Oliver and Jackson, who had gone quiet the moment she stepped outside.

"Why don't you take the hint and mind your own business?"Oliver retorted and when he turned his back on Hayley, she grabbed him and forced him up against the wall.

"This is my Pack,"Hayley growled out and Jackson stared at her, eyes wide."that makes it my business."Oliver winced and grounded his teeth so that he couldn't cry out when Hayley's grip tightened.

"No need to get all riled up. It's not good for you, Hayley."Jackson spoke up, concerned.

"I have tried to play nice. Last month of pregnancy is all hormones and moodswings."Oliver grunted in pain."So unless you want me to snap your arm like a twig, I suggest that you tell me what is going on."

"You can go to hell."Oliver spat.

"Knock it off. There's no reason to keep it from her."Jackson stated cryptically.

"I can think of a reason."Oliver retorted as he leaned back and looked Hayley in the eyes."Small, pregnant Hybrid brunette and her Immortal lover who wears a pocket-scarf!"Hayley, enraged, slammed him back against the wall.

"Hayley's one of us. She deserves to know."Jackson retorted, defending Hayley."Now c'mon."Hayley glanced over at Jackson, who gave her a pointed look. Putting up her mask, which she had learned from Rose, Hayley let Oliver go and he turned to face them."We made an alliance. It's going to change everything for the Wolves."

Hayley's eyes narrowed. Rose was right. Something was up."An alliance with who?"Hayley asked in a dangerously calm voice but the two male Wolves could hear the edge in her voice.

"Klaus."Hayley looked between them as if they had gone mad.

"Tell me everything."Hayley gritted out angrily.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The French Quarter**

That night Elijah stood in the French Quarter, watching along with Rose, who stood in his arms with his hands resting over her stomach, as the three of the four Harvest Girls were led through the crowded Quarter, on carrying thrones that were decorated, as the parade went on. Rose smiled brightly when she caught Davina's eyes and waved at her. Davina, who had caught sight of Rose and Elijah, couldn't help but give Rose a smile just as bright as Rose's own smile and wave back happily, unlike before when she was a bit timid with waving at all the strangers.

Elijah allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he saw how well Davina and Rose interacted with one another. If anyone could see the connection between the two of them that they shared, it was Elijah. Although he wasn't sure what type of connection it was, he was sure that it was either a Sisterly Bond or Mother and Daughter Bond. Either way, he was happy with their bond if they were happy. In the middle of the street was a makeshift stage that had been made for the festival. The thrones were lowered to the ground once they reached the stage and the escorts helped the three Harvest Girls step down before the young Witches stepped up onto the stage.

"Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the Witches of New Orleans bless you all!"Genevieve, who stood with the younger Witches, exclaimed happily as the crowd erupted into a deafening cheer.

Genevieve smiled proudly at her achievement, before stepping of the stage, as the crowd calmed down when Monique stepped forward with smile on her lips and she raised her hands into the air, palms up. Rose gasped slightly within Elijah's arms, and his grip tightened on her protectively as the ground began to stake due to the mild earthquake that Monique created with her Magic. When she stepped back, Abigail, the third Harvest Girl, didn't step forward but stayed where she was, and like Monique, she raised her hands up, only they went above her head, creating a strong gust of wind that blew around area.

Rose laughed joyfully as she felt the wind whip around her and Elijah. The Noble Original chuckled softly before he kissed Rose on the top of her head as Abigail stepped back, before looking back up at Davina, who took a deep breath to get rid of her nervousness, and turned her back to the crowd. Unlike Abigail and Monique, Davina raised one hand, palm out, towards the sign behind the stage. Everyone watched in awe as it immediately ignited into flames, quickly spreading into the pattern of a Fleur-de-lis.

Rose and Elijah clapped, and in Rose's case, cheered with the crowd as dozens of fireworks were lit. Rose suddenly gasped as she felt a sharp kick to her ribs and instantly knew that the baby could feel the Magic in the air. Elijah, who had rested his hands against Rose's stomach again, also felt the kick, and while he felt sorry for the fact that their child had just kicked Rose in the ribs, he was very happy at the fact that their child was active at the moment.

"I can't wait for our child to be born."Rose gritted out and Elijah chuckled."Keep chuckling at my misery and you can forget about sleeping in the same room as me tonight."

Elijah immediately stopped, knowing that Rose would hold well to that threat. Elijah released his grip on Rose and stepped to the side of her, holding out his arm and Rose rolled her eyes playfully but slipped her arm through his before they walked through the crowd carefully, heading towards the Abattoir. When they got there, the party was in full swing. Rose smiled happily as she listened to the Jazz music playing throughout the Abattoir. However, only elite members of the Community, meaning only those of the Human Factions, who knew of the Supernatural, were allowed in, a few Vampires, and Witches, and hopefully, the Werewolves had come along like Rose had asked of Hayley.

Elijah and Rose decided to stay at the front entrance, waiting for more people to arrive. Elijah nodded respectfully while Rose would smile politely as more people would come through. Neither Supernatural beings wanted to speak with them because to Elijah, none of them were worth a personal greeting and Rose didn't really know any of them, nor did she want to know them even if they had sighed the Treaty or not, there was nothing in said treaty that said that Rose had to talk to anyone. As the Harvest Girls entered, Abigail nodded to Elijah and Rose while Monique glanced at them and Davina didn't look at them as she followed Abigail and Monique into the Abattoir. She would have continued on-wards hadn't Elijah spoken up.

"Davina."Elijah said softly.

"Elijah."Davina stated."Rose."Davina said in a more gentle and happy voice as she looked at Rose, who smiled back at her.

"It's lovely to see you."Elijah glanced over at the other Witches."And under far better circumstances."

"Is it?"Davina asked sharply."My friend Tim is still dead and your Brother's still breathing."

"Davina,"Genevieve said, walking through the entrance."that's enough."Davina glanced at Genevieve as the redhead came to stand next to Elijah and Rose."Elijah has been a patron to us this evening."Rose and Elijah looked at Genevieve with raised eyebrows as she gestured towards Elijah."We will show him respect."

Rose scoffed causing everyone to look at her."Look at you, playing peacekeeper in something you know nothing about."Rose said sassy as she pulled herself away from Elijah's arms and turned to look at Genevieve, who had pursed her lips into a thin line."If I can make a suggestion, Genevieve?"Rose continued talking before Genevieve could say anything."You may be the Witch Elder of the Witch Community here, but that doesn't mean that you have to know everything that's going on, especially when it comes to my Mate trying to peace with a girl who grieving over something your bedmate did. I know you're not defending Elijah from Davina's sharp mouth because he's more powerful then you. You're doing it so you can stay in Klaus' bed."Rose spat and Davina's eyes eyes widened while Elijah smirked slightly as Genevieve blushed in embarrassment and anger."So, maybe you should keep your nose out of things, mainly things concerning my Mate and Davina, that are none of your business."Rose leaned up and kissed Elijah on the cheek before turning to Davina."Want me to walk you inside?"Rose asked, holding out her arm and Davina giggled softly as she slipped her arm through Rose's before they walked off.

"Your Mate doesn't seem to like me."Genevieve said as they watched the two girls walk away before Genevieve turned to look at Elijah."But, thank you for all of this."

"This isn't for you. You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it"Elijah retorted quickly."And, yes, Rose doesn't like you due to you being the reason why we can't married in Human terms since you drove a wedge between my Siblings."Elijah stated calmly."Enjoy your party."Elijah said with an edge in his voice as he looked at her directly in the eyes before making a gesture for her go inside.

"That was putting mildly."Hayley said as she stepped out of the shadows and Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow."Rose doesn't like her, she hates her. You and I both know that."

"Strange."Elijah stated."I thought you'd be in the company of your colourful friends."Elijah changed the subject.

"Oh."Hayley said with a blank face."You had Rose ask for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me."

Elijah chuckled slightly and nodded in acknowledgement before he and Hayley to walk into the place and they found Rose easily. Rose smiled brightly at Hayley, who returned the smile, as Elijah pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. All the meanwhile, they watched as Monique went up on stage and Genevieve stood on the floor next to her and clinged her glass, gathering everyone's attention.

"Welcome."Genevieve said when she had everyone's attention."As is our time-honoured tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings."She gestured to the Harvest Girls."It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied."Hayley was the first to go up and went to give her gift to Davina, only for a Witch to interfere.

Rose's eyes narrowed and she quickly removed herself from Elijah's arms and grabbed the Witch by the arm, causing her to freeze."If I remember correctly, blessing are to be given to whoever the the person wants to give the gift too. Am I wrong?"Rose asked, acting as if she was trying to remember, her grip tightening slightly on the woman's arm and she hissed under her breath before shaking her head."That's what I thought."

Rose nodded to Hayley, who smiled slightly and put the box down at Davina's feet and smiled at her, causing the young Witch to smile back. As Hayley walked off, Elijah came to Rose's side and took the box from her as they came to stand in front of Davina, and like Hayley, Elijah put the box down in front of her. They also gave Davina a smile, which she returned brightly towards Rose, but it became more polite as she looked at Elijah. As the couple walked away, Rose's eyes met Monique's hard gaze and she glared, slightly flaring her Magic to life and hid her smirk when she saw Monique shiver at the feel of Rose's Magic.

"My Darling Girl..."Elijah trailed off in a warning tone, he also felt the flare of Rose's Magic.

Rose looked up at Elijah innocently."Yes, My Viking?"Rose asked, batting her eyelashes and Elijah's gaze darkened as he looked down at Rose.

"You little tease."Elijah finally said and Rose giggled.

* * *

**Time Skip**

As time went on, Rose noticed that barely anyone was giving Davina any gifts. She also noticed the smug look Monique shot Davina, in return, the dark haired brunette got up, grabbing only Rose's and Hayley's presents and walked off with her head held high, not letting Monique get to her. Rose went to go after her, only to freeze when she saw Klaus walk in the same direction Davina walked off in.

"When did Klaus get here?"Rose asked softly, looking up at Elijah, causing the Noble Original to look down at her sharply.

Before he could say anything, he and Rose saw Klaus coming back into the main room, holding Josh with Davina hot on their heels. Klaus let go of Josh and walked up a few steps and turned to look at everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please."Klaus said, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"What is he doing?"Rose whispered and went to walk towards the trio but Elijah grabbed her, drawing her back to his side while eyeing his Brother with narrowed eyes.

"We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved Witches,"Klaus exclaimed."but one very special Witch has been utterly ignored."Genevieve stepped forward from her spot in the crowd, eyes narrowed."That seems a little unfair to me."Klaus revealed a small present from behind his back and held it out to Davina.

"No."Davina said, slightly shaking her head and looked up at Klaus."I don't want your gift."Rose tensed and Elijah was quick to rub smoothing circles on her hip with his thumb.

"I understand why you would reject me, given our past."Klaus pocketed his gift."In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my Brother's treaty ended."Klaus said, glancing at everyone."Your friend, Josh,"Davina looked at Josh when Klaus called him out and pointed at him."was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now."Klaus took one step down as Josh glanced away fearfully and Davina's eyes widened."But. In the spirit of solidarity, and for your favour, Davina, I hereby pardon him."Diego's eyes narrowed slightly as he, along with everyone else wondered what Klaus was doing."Josh"Klaus put his hand on Josh's shoulder."from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me."He let go of Josh's shoulder and turned back to Davina, holding out his small gift."Please."Davina too it with a hard look on her face and looked down at it while Klaus glanced around and his eyes landed on Genevieve, who stared back at him coldly.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Well, that went well?"Rose questioned more then stated and glanced around."How I wish I could drink to settle my nerves."Elijah smiled slightly at Rose and lifted her hand, which was in his, and kissed her knuckles as they came to stand next to Hayley.

The sudden sound of drumming echoed around the room, over the sound of the music and people chatting. Rose frowned in confusion as she and Elijah looked at one another, wondering what was going on now. Neither of them had no performances planned as they had planned where the gathering would be held. Eight men wearing pristine white suits, carrying handheld drums were marching down the stairs into the party with blank expressions on their faces. _Compulsion._ Rose thought, her eyes narrowed as she, Hayley, and Elijah traded uneasy looks.

"Happy Fête des Bénédictions."The lead drummer said as they stopped playing."We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard."

Klaus lost his smile, the Vampires looked at the drummers sharply as said drummers pulled out small knives and everyone started mumbling in fear as they cut their wrists, drawing blood. Many of the Vampires within the room started to Vamp-Out and growled and snarled. Elijah walked forward and turned to look at the Vampires in the room, standing in front of the Compelled Humans and noticed that Hayley had a hand on Rose's shoulder as Rose had a hand over her mouth and nose, covering her sense of smell and had a look of pain on her face as if she, like the other Vampires, was affected by it.

"Control yourselves."Elijah said in a soft yet firm voice."This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement."Elijah exclaimed in a loud voice near the end of second sentence. Just then, the lights went out and everyone started screaming. The people that ran became the Vampires prey."Rose!"Elijah exclaimed, looking for his Mate as chaos erupted in the room.

When the lights came back on, Rose and Hayley, who each had a tickle of blood on the sides of their heads, and a small line of blood went down their faces, and they had no idea how they ended up on the floor, sat up slightly, trembling as they did, and looked around, noticing that they were surrounded by dead bodies.

"Elijah?"Rose cried as tears formed in her eyes and Elijah came to her side.

"Klaus."Hayley said and Klaus appeared by her side, helping her up.

"Rose. It's ok, I've got you."Elijah mumbled as he brought Rose into his arms, not wanting her to see the bodies as Hayley clinged to Klaus.

Roe glanced around as much as she could from her position within Elijah's arms before noticing something on the wall and her eyes widened as she gasped, causing Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah to look at her and notice where she was looking. Elijah's grip on Rose tightened as they stared at the words '_THERE WILL BE NO PEACE_' written on the wall in blood.

* * *

**Outer Area Of The City**

**With Marcel & Thierry**

Thierry was telling Marcel of their achievements and that they had gotten Davina out of there safely before Elijah called out Marcel's name and Thierry went flying back and then to the ground near Marcel's feet. Elijah appeared in front of Marcel, his eyes dark with rage that Marcel had never seen before in the Noble Original's eyes.

"I warn you."Elijah stated before he grabbed Marcel by the shoulder and forced him against some boxes."And yet still you return to the French Quarter."

"You gonna kill me, Elijah?"Marcel gritted out."Go ahead."Marcel dared him and for a moment, Elijah actually thought about doing so but Marcel continued talking before Elijah could do anything."But then you won't know what Klaus has got going with that Witch in his pocket."Marcel stated, referring to Genevieve.

"Oh, whatever shall I do?"Elijah said, using the script lines of someone who would normally be afraid in a horror film but he didn't look afraid or worried."I suppose I could just ask him."Elijah snapped calmly.

"Yeah."Marcel said, smirking as if he was agreeing with Elijah."Make sure he tells you all about the secret meetings with the Werewolves."Elijah's eyes narrowed."That is, if he's still speaking to you once he knows that you killed me."

"Do you not know me?"Elijah gritted out and shoved his hand into Marcel's chest, causing the Vampire to cry out. Thierry, believing he could distract Elijah, darted towards him, only for Elijah's hand to end up in his chest, gripping his heart."For your violation."Elijah declared and ripped out Thierry's heart.

"No."Marcel choked out."No, no."Marcel cried softly as he looked down at Thierry's body.

Elijah looked down at the heart in his hand."You live"He held it up to Marcel's face."or you die according to my will."Elijah dropped the heart."Try to remember that."Elijah let him go and left, wanting to just go back to Rose's apartment and lie with her, but first, he needed to find out what Klaus was planning and checking in on Hayley.

* * *

**Rose's Apartment**

Elijah, after checking in on Hayley and finding out what Klaus was planning, slipped into the bed after getting out of his clothes, so that he was only wearing his boxers, and spooned Rose, wrapping his arm over her stomach and gently caressed it.

"You wanna talk about it?"Rose asked, her eyes still closed, in soft and drowsy voice.

"No."Elijah mumbled as he reached over her, looming over her and kissed her on the cheek."I just want to lie here with you and listen to the sound of our child's heartbeat."Elijah said in a soft voice filled with love and adoring towards Rose and their child.

"Hmm."Rose hummed and allowed Elijah to pull her closer and nuzzled his face into her neck.


	20. AN UNBLINKING DEATH

Rose grumbled under her breath as she sipped her cup of coffee, her first and last cup of coffee for the day, as she followed Elijah, who had his own hand made cup of tea in one hand and a book in his other hand, up the stairs of the Abattoir and to the study, where Klaus was rummaging around the bookshelves, looking for something. Three guesses what. Rose thought idly.

"Can I help you find something?"Elijah asked and causally sipped his tea.

"Yes."Klaus stated in a tight voice and Rose smirked."In fact, I believe you can, or maybe Rose can. I'm looking for a book about yay big"Klaus grabbed a random book and used it as an example."filled with our Mother's most powerful Spells."Klaus explained."It appears to have been misplaced or maybe you gave it to Rose."The Hybrid glanced over his shoulder at Rose and Elijah, who went over to the desk and started sorting them, after he put his cup down, while Rose sat on top of the desk.

"Nope."Rose said, popping the 'P'."Elijah took it from me the moment I started looking fat."Rose gestured to stomach with her free hand.

"How very mysterious."Elijah said to Klaus before turning his attention to Rose."As for you, you're not fat darling, you're beautiful."

"I am not beautiful. I'm fat!"Rose snapped, allowing her hormones to take hold of her emotions for a split second."Sorry... Hormones."Rose said when Klaus and Elijah looked at her sharply and warily.

"Indeed."Klaus muttered as Elijah sat down in the seat and pulled Rose off the desk and onto his lap."At first, I feared the Witches had succeeded in their efforts to obtain it, but considering their last attempt ended with me relieving a rather large, tattooed gentleman of his hands,"Klaus grabbed two books and looked them over before letting them fall to ground behind him."I began to wonder if the thief wasn't a bit closer to Home."Klaus explained and turned to look at Elijah, who was writing on some piece of paper and glanced up at him, and Rose looked between them, amused by their childish behaviour."Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Brother."Klaus stated as he turned to fully face the couple.

Elijah looked up at Klaus and twirled the pen in his hands."Well, admittedly, I did have a theory that your sudden interest in Mother's Grimoire was in some way related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent Wolves."Elijah stated and Rose shivered at how calm and collect Elijah sounded but with a hint of an edge to his calmness."Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty, little fingers could not pry."Elijah looked between the two Hybrids as he said the last bit and Rose glared at him.

"I know better then to use Magic when pregnant."Rose muttered under her breath so only Elijah heard her and the thumb of his free hand, that was wrapped around her waist by his arm, rubbed smoothing circles against her hip in apology.

"And here I thought you, of all people, would understand,"Klaus gritted out."I am simply trying to help those Wolves, play Samaritan"Klaus made a small gesture and walked towards them and put his hands behind his back."to the abused, champion to the underdog, so to speak."

"How splendidly noble of you."Elijah said sarcastically.

"Have you ever considered that, like you, I am trying to keep Hayley and Rose safe,"Klaus gestured to Rose, who raised an eyebrow in question."using our Mother's Magic to empower Hayley's people so they are capable of protecting her?"Klaus asked rhetorically."And by doing so, Hayley would want them to protect Rose, seeing as they've adopted one another as Sisters."Rose quickly stood up when she felt Elijah shift.

"Yes,"Elijah said, standing up and walked around the desk while Rose sat in chair."unless, of course, they decide to seek retribution for decades held in exile,"Elijah went and opened the window."and Hayley will find herself in the middle of an uprising, one that will only provoke further violence."Elijah retorted and Klaus blinked rapidly."You see, you risk turning New Orleans into a war zone, Brother. I won't let that happen."Elijah said as if he was making it a promise.

"The drums of war were beating long before we returned."Klaus retorted and Rose couldn't help but silently agree. She had known of the Witches and Vampires within the City acting beyond hostile to each other but other then that, nothing."I suggest you use a little less of this"Klaus made a blabbering gesture with his hand and Rose nearly spat out her coffee."and a little more of these."Klaus then pointed at his ears before he sat down in front of Rose, who stood up.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see Hayley. She said something about prenatal yoga or practice labour, or whatever."Rose said, doing a dismissal wave of her free hand."And since I can't do my normal exercises anymore, I might just start doing some prenatal yoga. Bye."Rose said and walked, nearly waddling, out the door.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church, The Attic**

**With Cami & Co.**

After telling Marcel, who later told Klaus, not to come to the Church, Cami had Josh to get them a Doctor so that she could ask about Shock Therapy. The Doctor did come and took a look at Kieran. After doing so, the Doctor would have gone to the authorities, only Josh compelled him and then Cami finally asked him about Shock Therapy.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Bayou, The Cabin**

**With Hayley & Co.**

Rose, who had paused in doing the prenatal yoga poses that Eve had showed her, chuckled softly as she watched Hayley, who looked annoyed, do practice labour by following Eve's instructions.

"Yah know, in a couple of months, you'll be doing this too. Back to those poses, please."Rose huffed and Hayley smirked slightly."That's it."Eve said, turning back to Hayley."Inhale and release."The pregnant Wolf did as she was instructed.

"I guess this means no epidural, huh?"Eve looked at her in amusement."You sure I can't do this thing in, say, a hospital, the place with the doctors and the drugs?"Hayley asked rhetorically.

"Honey, the Werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born."Eve explained.

"Bayou Baby Wolf Hayley."Rose snickered out and Hayley glared at her.

"Stop worrying."Eve continued as if Rose hadn't said anything.

"Ok."Hayley groaned as she sat up properly."Then what, Eve? I don't even know what it's like to have a Mother, let alone be one."

"Join the club."Rose muttered and Hayley gave her a sympathy look.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do."Eve looked over at Rose."You both will."

"We hope so."Hayley said honestly"As fun as it is to image Klaus and Elijah changing dirty diapers,"Rose outright laughed."I'm pretty sure that I'll be doing this alone."

"As if allow Klaus to let you do all of that alone."Rose growled out and Hayley smiled at her.

"I somehow doubt that."Eve added, smiling at Hayley. All three woman looked at the doorway sharply when they felt a Vampire's presence.

"Pardon the interruption."Elijah apologised, glancing between the woman, and Rose relaxed slightly at seeing that it was just Elijah while Hayley glanced away."I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising."

Eve looked at Hayley, who's eyebrows furrowed, and Rose sighed as Elijah walked in and helped her to her feet before looking at Hayley with a raised eyebrow. Eve helped Hayley up and the brunette followed the couple out to the barn, where they won't be overheard. On the way there, Hayley grabbed Oliver and Jackson. Hayley leaned against a wooden column, her arms crossed and glared at Elijah.

"You're making a grave mistake."Elijah said in a low voice as he looked between the Wolf Trio.

"So you're just worried about us."Oliver scoffed, looking amused."Is that it?"

"Look, Elijah."Jackson spoke up."We know all about your Brother's reputation,"Jackson looked Elijah in the eye as he took off his coat and placed it around Rose's shoulders."but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our Curse-Our Gift."Oliver cut in.

"Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after."Jackson continued talking as if Oliver hadn't said anything."Won't have to."

"I see."Elijah stated, annoyed."There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation."

"Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way."Oliver retorted.

Elijah inhaled, keeping his anger under control and turned to Hayley."You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so."Elijah said, hoping to get through to her.

"We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life."Hayley retorted.

"Allegiance with my Brother will guarantee you anything but that."Elijah snapped calmly as he stalked closer to Hayley, only for Rose, who sensed the rising tension, to grab his forearm and hold him in place. The sound of a motorcycle's engine roaring caught their attention.

"What the hell?"Jackson wondered. Eyes narrowed, Elijah, with Rose in his arms, followed Jackson out, followed by Oliver and Hayley. They came out just in time to see a Human on a motorcycle come into the camp.

"Which one of you is in charge?"The Human asked.

"Who's asking?"Jackson shot back, eyes narrowed. Elijah glanced between them before darting forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder just as the motorcycle exploded.

"_Waah!_"Came the multiple cries of the Werewolves as they were either thrown off their feet or ran out of the way. Everyone's ears were ringing as they slowly got to their feet. Rose, who had protected her stomach from the blast, had landed next to Jackson, who looked down at her in concern.

Nodding to show she was alright, Rose slowly sat up and looked around."Elijah."Rose muttered softly, looking for her Mate as Jackson helped her to her feet."Where's Elijah and Hayley?"Rose asked, eyes wide in panic as the Alpha Wolf helped her stand up right.

"Hayley, are you ok?"Oliver asked, squinting his eyes at Hayley. The two had been thrown off their feet and had landed next to each other near a trailer when the explosion went off. Hayley didn't answer. She got up, stumbling as she did and looked around, only to see a Father, who was badly hurt, and his child.

"It's ok."Hayley said as she quickly went over to them and picked him up."Here. Come here. Oh, God."She muttered as she looked around."Jackson? Rose!?"Hayley exclaimed when she saw the two stumbling towards her. Jackson, who had placed his free hand to his ear, removed it and saw blood streaming down his hand while Rose, who looked utterly confused and panicked as to what was going on, had a hand over her stomach.

"Hayley!"Rose exclaimed as Jackson helped her towards the pregnant Wolf.

"Here."Hayley said, handing over the child to Jackson and took Rose into her arms."Get him away from here."Hayley ordered Jackson.

"Come on."Jackson cooed softly and took the child to safety as Rose and Hayley turned around.

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed softly on her shoulder."Rose."Elijah stated.

"Elijah."Rose mumbled and Hayley gently pushed Rose into Elijah's arms. Elijah quickly checked her over for any wounds but found none. Turning his attention on the Werewolf at their feet, Elijah and Hayley bent down by his side, while Rose stayed standing up and looked at the man worriedly, as Elijah lifted up his shirt to reveal a wound that wasn't healing.

"Wolfsbane."Elijah stated.

"It must have been in the gas tank."Hayley said before she looked around as Rose bent down in between them, looking over the wound."You're the fastest-No, wait, let me heal him."Rose cut Hayley off.

"No, Rose-It won't harm the baby!"Rose cut in angrily and glared at Elijah, who visibly rared back in shock, as did Hayley.

"It won't harm the baby."Rose stated more calmly."Trust me. This is a flesh a wound. Take anyone else who can't walk in the barn."Rose instructed Elijah as she grabbed the Wolf's hand in hers."It's ok, Elijah. I'm fine. Go, they need your help. Both of yours."Rose said, glancing between her Mate and Hayley. Glancing at each other from over Rose's head, they nodded to one another and stood up to go help the others. Rose turned her attention back to the man."Just hang in there, ok?"Rose asked as the man gasped.

Closing her eyes, she gathered a small amount of Spirit into the palm of her hand that was linked with the man's and pushed it into the man's body. A sharp gasp left the man's lips as he felt himself healing faster then usual. Feeling himself breathing normally, the man glanced down and found his wound glowing white and felt it stitching itself back together.

When the white glow disappeared, he found himself fully healed. Rose let go of the man's hand and slowly opened her eyes and watched as the man stood up slowly. Looking down at the pregnant woman, he offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

"Thank you."The man said softly.

"No worries. Go, find your kid and help anyone you see."Rose said softly and the man nodded before running off to find his son and do as Rose told him to do.

While Rose had been healing the injured man, Hayley had found Oliver about to pull out a metal object that had embedded itself into a woman's leg. When Oliver ignored Hayley's yell of protest and pulled the object out, Hayley hurried over to them as fast as she could in her pregnant state and bent down by the woman's side, telling Eve where to apply pressure before snarling at Oliver, telling him to take off his shirt and he did.

While he was taking off his shirt, Hayley comforted the woman. Hayley took the shirt and stretched out before twisting it and quickly as possible, wrapped the twisted shirt and wrapped it around the woman's thigh, above the wound to cut off the blood supply so that the woman wouldn't black out due to blood loss or die from blood loss.

"How'd you learn how to do that?"Eve questioned Hayley, eyes wide.

"You get a hell of an education when you leave home at thirteen."Hayley grunted as she finished tying the shirt together tightly."That should slow the bleeding at least till the healing kicks in."

Eve and Oliver helped the woman to her feet and Eve wrapped her arm around the woman's waist as the woman wrapped her own free arm around Eve's shoulders for support before they walked off to where it was safe. Hayley turned her attention to Oliver when he threw a small fit of rage and calmed him down before she told him that she was going to and find Marcel.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church, The Attic**

**With Cami & Co.**

The Doctor had finished setting up the equipment, that Josh was able to get through compulsion, they needed to help Father Kieran, who they put in the chair, and the Doctor injected a clear liquid into Father Kieran's wrist. As Josh came behind Father Kieran with a gag, to muffle the screams, the older man told him that there was a special place in hell for his kind before he was gagged. Cami, with her arms crossed, looked at her Uncle with sad eyes as Klaus appeared behind her, standing in the doorway.

"Well, isn't this a gruesome, little scene?"Cami whirled around, her arms dropping to her sides, and she looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"Cami exclaimed in surprise.

"I received an urgent call on your behalf."Klaus answered."It seems I've been tasked with doing what your coward of a boyfriend could not,"He stepped towards her and tilted his head, looking over her shoulder at Father Kieran, Josh, and the Doctor."which, by the looks of things, is dissuading you"Klaus looked back at Cami, who glared angrily at him"from whatever madness it is you're about to attempt."

Cami exhaled softly and turned away from Klaus, looking at the Doctor."Are you ready?"Cami asked him.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't force me to do this."The man pleaded with Cami.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."Cami stated coldly and went to stand behind her Uncle, softly shoving Josh out of the way and started getting the equipment ready to shock her Uncle.

"Camille,"Klaus said softly as the machine started up and Cami turned to her Uncle, only to look at Klaus when he spoke up."your Uncle is a good man."Klaus continued when he got Cami's attention."He shouldn't suffer."

"He's been suffering for weeks."Cami retorted."He's dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got."With that said, Cami put the shock rods on either side of Father Kieran's temple.

"_Aah! Aagh! Aagh! Ah!_"Father Kieran scream through the gag in muffled agony.

* * *

**The Bayou**

**With Elijah & Co.**

"Elijah."The Noble Original turned at his Mate's voice and found her standing before him, looking extremely exhausted and deathly pale."It's Hayley."Elijah was worried, not only for his Mate and unborn child but Rose's self-proclaimed Sister and the Mother of his Brother's child, increased tenfold."She's gone."Elijah's eyes widened."Oliver said she took my car and my phone. Call her, please."Rose said, sounding extremely angrily.

Elijah knew that it was Darkness that was starting take control. He wondered if he, like Rose had told him how she had pulled the Darkness from Princess Vasilisa, could pull it from her. Tapping into their Bond, which he hadn't tried to open yet due to everything that had happened, Elijah nearly collapsed as he was not only assaulted by the Darkness but by all the emotions and memories that flooded his mind.

Forcing it down, Elijah closed his eyes, and focused on the Darkness and started pulling it out of Rose's mind and into his own. Due to him being so used to his own violent urges and dark thoughts that he had locked away deep inside his mind, Elijah gave a mental hard shove at the Darkness, kicking it into back of his mind. Once he was sure it was locked away, Elijah opened his eyes to find Rose leaning against the tree closest to her, looking slightly better but still tired. Elijah appeared by her side and helped her over to a fallen log, forcing her gently to sit down.

"No more using Spirit."Elijah stated firmly, looking down at Rose, who nodded tiredly, before he pulled out his phone and speed-dialled the pregnant Wolf's number."Hayley."Elijah said in collected voice when Hayley answered.

"_I have to take care of something._"Hayley stated and Elijah pursed his lips."_I'll be back as soon as I can._"

"Where are you?"Elijah questioned her as Jackson came over to them and sat down next to Rose, placing a hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly up at Jackson.

"_Elijah, I'm fine._"Hayley gritted out."_Just take care of the Pack while I'm gone, please? And tell Rose I'm sorry about stealing her car and phone._"Hayley said in a more softer tone before hanging up on him.

"Is she ok?"Jackson asked as he and Rose looked up at Elijah.

"Apparently, yes."Elijah said, putting his phone away and helped Rose stand up as Jackson stood up on his own."She also apologises for taking your car and phone, Rose."Elijah added, looking down at his Mate.

"It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did."Jackson stated as Elijah started leading Rose away with a hand on the small of her back."Could've been a lot worse."Jackson said as he followed Rose and Elijah."People could've got killed."

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he looked at the group of Wolves huddling together."Unless..."Elijah trailed off and looked around, his heightened eyesight catching sight of an explosive under a cabin."Get everyone out of here."Elijah said, turning to look at Jackson."_**NOW!**_"Elijah bellowed.

Rose jumped in surprise at the sudden yell before Elijah scooped her up into his arms just as another explosion went off close to them, followed by more. Elijah darted off near the water, knowing that there wouldn't be any bombs there and held Rose close to him. Rose, who was clinging to Elijah tightly, could hear the surprised yells and screams filled the air, and she tried to drown out everyone's cries. Once all the explosions had gone off and there were no more, Elijah put Rose on her feet and and she looked around, noticing how many dead bodies were around them. Noticing Jackson out of the corner of her eyes, Rose hurried over to him with Elijah on her heels.

"Jackson..."Rose trailed off as she saw Jackson looming over a familiar body, a hand over the woman's neck, looking for her pulse. It was his cousin, Leah.

"She's gone."Elijah mumbled gently, laying a hand over Jackson's shoulder.

"Help!"Elijah turned sharply at Oliver's yell and did a double take."Somebody help."It was Eve. She was stuck under a trailer."Ok."The male blonde said, moving some rumble that was holding Eve down."Hold on. Hold on, Eve."Oliver shuttered.

"**_EVE!_**"Rose cried as she and Elijah ran over to them.

Elijah helped Oliver lift the trailer when Rose saw that Eve was no longer buried under it, she pulled the blonde woman out as gently as she could without hurting Eve or straining herself. Oliver, knowing that Rose couldn't use her full strength, let go of the trailer and helped her move Eve. Once they had moved Eve, who was holding her stomach, out of the way, Elijah put the trailer down.

"Come on, Eve."Oliver mumbled, letting Eve rest her upper body against his chest."Come on. It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

* * *

**Time Skip**

Elijah, who was holding Eve in his arms, walked into the barn that had been turned into a make-shift infirmary with Rose and Oliver following him. With Jackson's help, they placed Eve, who groaned, on the bed before Elijah lifted Eve's shirt, looking at the wound, they had bandaged, in confusion.

"That wound should be healing by now."Elijah stated, looking at Jackson, who had taken a seat.

"Elijah, the Crescent Curse."Rose stated, from where she had seated herself at the end of the bed, and Elijah glanced at her, raising an eyebrow as if asking what does that have to do with anything?"The Curse only works on those that have activated their Werewolf Blood."

"She never killed anyone, never activated the Werewolf Gene."Oliver stated and Elijah turned his attention to him."So she can't heal, not like us."

"My blood,"Rose looked up at Elijah sharply as did Jackson, who Elijah was looking at as he spoke."it could heal her."

"Vampire blood?"Oliver scoffed and Elijah looked at him, hiding his annoyance."Trust me, she'd rather die."Oliver stated before glancing down at Eve, was unconscious."We can't just let them get away with this."

"We don't even know who's to blame."Jackson retorted angrily as he stood up.

"The hell we don't, and if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again."Oliver snarled back, just as angry as he got in Jackson's face before glancing away from Jackson and then stormed off.

Rose looked down at Eve before glancing up at Elijah when he laid a hand on her shoulder. Bending down slightly, Elijah kissed her on the cheek, near her lips before he lift the barn, needing some space and air to think about everything that had just happened. While Elijah had gone outside, Rose had decided to help bandage up anyone who was wounded badly. Sometimes she thanked the fact that she had always landed up in hospital beds. She got to learn something other then protect Moroi and fight Strigoi. As she was close to where Jackson was standing with Elijah, who had walked back into the barn, she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Is this the peace you promised?"Jackson asked, eyes narrowed.

"I gather my Brother believes he can remove your Curse."Elijah stated, rather then answered Jackson's question as he poured some water into the bowl while Jackson sat down.

"Klaus was offering us freedom"Jackson spoke up after a moment."not just from the pain that comes with turning, but from the contempt we've faced our whole lives."Jackson explained.

"And what about Hayley?"Elijah asked, holding out a bandage.

"Want to make this place right for her, safe for her and the baby."Jackson said strongly.

"And don't you think that's exactly what I want for Rose?"Elijah asked, glancing over at Rose, who was busying herself in helping a child."I had everyone sign that Treaty so that my Mate would be safe and so that we could raise our own child in a peaceful environment."

Jackson glanced over at Rose before looking away in shame. Like him, Elijah just wanted his Mate and his unborn child safe. _Maybe if I hadn't agreed to Klaus' offer, no one would have gotten hurt or killed._ Jackson thought bitterly.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Night Time**

Hayley came back to the Bayou that night to find Oliver standing in the middle of a crowd of Werewolves, encouraging them as if they were going into war. Hayley came to stand by Elijah, who was leaning his shoulder against a tree and had Rose snuggled into his arms.

"You two stayed?"Hayley asked questionably. She thought that after a day like this, Elijah would like nothing more then to take Rose back into the City, back to her apartment where it was much more safer and maybe baby her, despite how much Rose protested and told him to stop.

"Hmm."Rose nodded and rested her head against Elijah's chest as he rested his chin gently on her head.

"What's going on?"Hayley asked them, noticing what Oliver was doing."What is he doing?"

"He's making a move for power in the wake of tragedy."Elijah stated and Hayley looked at him sharply."He's not alone."Elijah closed his eyes tiredly.

"There was another attack after you left."Rose spoke up and looked over at Hayley, who's eyes widened.

"What?"Hayley breathed out.

"That's not all... Hayley, Eve is..."Rose trailed off as her eyes became misty.

Shaking her head in denial, Hayley took off towards the Cabin, Eve's Cabin. Hayley froze as she stood in the doorway, looking at Jackson, who was sitting next to Eve's corpse with a bottle of beer in his hand. Slowly, Hayley walked over to the bed and bent down by Eve's side as tears formed in her eyes when she placed her hand over Eve's and caressed said hand as a sob left her lips.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir, The Study**

Elijah had drove himself and Rose back to the Abattoir, knowing that Hayley needed time to be alone with Jackson and to mourn over Eve's death. Elijah was drinking a glass of whiskey, that was in one hand and familiar book in his other hand, near the window while Rose was lying down on the couch, facing him and had a pillow in her arms that she was clinging to.

"First Marcel's massacre, now bombs in the Bayou."Klaus said, walking into the opened door of the study and sat down at the desk."I'll assume you're ready to give up this doomed treaty."Klaus stated.

"This alliance with the Wolves,"Elijah turned and walked over to Klaus."well, if it is to succeed, I believe you'll want this."He placed their Mother's Grimoire on the desk and placed two fingers on it while Rose sat up and looked between them.

"Seems I have Hayley to thank for your change of heart."Klaus stated as he opened the book.

"The rifts in this City run far deeper than I even imagined, Niklaus."Elijah stated as poured himself another drink."These Tribes, these Factions, they're Families, Families who choose to fight."Elijah turned and stood behind Klaus."Mayhem has descended upon our home, and if I'm to choose a side..."Elijah trailed off as he held out a glass, which Klaus took and gestured for Rose to come over to them. Getting up, Rose came and stood next to Elijah."To our victory, Brother."They clinked their glasses together and Klaus smirked when Rose nodded in agreement with them before taking a sip.


	21. INTERLUDE 2

Cami opened the front door and found Rose standing on the other side of the door with a nervous look on her face and was nibbling on her lower lip. Cami stared at the brunette with tired and a sad look in her eyes. It had been a while since they had seen each other without a Mikaelson in the same room as them. It felt like they had distance themselves from each other and honestly, neither of them could blame the other. Since Rose gotten herself into a relationship with Elijah Mikaelson and had gotten pregnant with his child, there were only so many places the Noble Original would allow her to go. As for Cami, she had to find out the hard way about who Rose truly was and while it hurt Cami, the blonde did understand why the brunette didn't tell her.

"Hey, can I come in?"Rose asked softly and Cami nodded softly, moving out of the way to let the brunette in and closed the door behind her before leading the pregnant woman into the living room.

"So, not be rude or anything, Rose, but why are you here?"Cami asked as soon as they were seated across from one another.

"I... I realised I never apologised to you."Cami blinked in confusion and pursed her lips."About who I was, who I am... About everything and I want to tell you my full story. And if you have any questions, then please, ask away."

"Ok..."Cami said and nodded slowly.

"But before I do, I want to tell you that I'm so sorry about your Uncle and that I wish I could have helped."Rose said, tears forming in her eyes."Oh god, stupid hormones!"Rose hissed and Cami chuckled as Rose wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Rose."Cami said, smiling softly, as Rose pulled herself together.

"Your welcome."Rose said, returning Cami's smile before she bit her lip as she thought about how she should tell her story."Ok, I was born in Turkey, on the 21 of March, 1992. That is one thing I never lied to you about. Or who my parents are or that fact that they're not married. I just never told you what they do."Cami raised an eyebrow at her."My Mother, Janine Hathaway, is practically an infamous Guardian in the Moroi and Dhampir World. As for my Father, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur, he's very powerful and wealthy in both the Human World and the Supernatural World. However, in the Human World, he is known as a Businessman..."Cami's eyes narrowed when Rose trailed off."and a Conman."Rose finished off softly.

Cami stared at Rose, eyes wide."Your Father is a Mafia Mob Boss and you're basically a Mob Boss's Baby!"Cami exclaimed and Rose laughed lightly.

"Yep."Rose said, popping the 'P'."That's me. Not that I knew he was or what he did until I was eighteen."

"Eighteen!? You didn't know anything about your Father until you were eighteen!?"

"Yeah, it sucked. Literary. It hurt not knowing who he was or what he did."Rose said softly, a sad look in her eyes."But I understand why I nor anyone could know. He's dangerous and he's got a lot of enemies in both worlds."Rose looked at the Family photo that Cami had on her wall and smiled softly as she looked at it before looking back at Cami."So for fours of my short life after I was born, I lived with my Mother, who showed me no affection. None at all. She cared about her Moroi more then her own blood. When I turned four, the legal age for Dhampirs and Moroi's to go to School, she gave over all legal rights about me to the Academy, and practically abandoned me because she never came back for me, not for the holidays or for my Birthday. She didn't send me any cards or Birthday Presents. All she ever sent me were letters of how of a disappointment I was when I acted out. I bet she never even realised that I was acting out just so that I could get her attention."Rose admitted, her voice cracking as a look of disgust appeared on Cami's face."So, until I was fifteen, I did stupid things, except lose my V-Card."Rose quickly added and they shared a laugh.

"What happened when you were fifteen?"Cami asked curiously after they calmed down from their laughing fit.

"I was in a car crash that should have killed me. It did kill me."Cami gasped, eyes wide as she wondered how Rose was alive right now if she had died."But Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, someone who I thought was my Best Friend, used an Element we call Spirit, on me. It brought me and I was what people called Shadow Kissed, which means someone that mentally connected to a Spirit User. The Moroi's and Dhampirs refer to it as a Bond. When her emotions were strong enough, I would be pulled into her head and I could see what she could see."Rose explained at Cami's curious look."Anyway, she brought me back and when I was sixteen, we were Compelled"The blonde frowned at that. She hated being Compelled."to run away and we evaded Guardians and Strigoi for a year."

"Strigoi?"

"Oh, right. Ah, as you know, the Moroi's are Vampires with Elemental Abilities, such as Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and now, Spirit, along with Compulsion. Dhampirs however have no powers because we're half Human, half Vampire. We're Hybrids. But then again, so are the Moroi."Cami looked like she wanted to ask a question but decided for Rose to continue explaining the different types of Vampires there are."The only thing Dhampirs have are quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and vast endurance. With their increased strength, they're able to take on Strigoi. That's why they're Guardians."Rose explained and Cami nodded, showing that she was following along."Now, a Strigoi is basically like the Vampires you know, such as Elijah, Marcel, and Rebekah. They're Undead Vampires but their Human coloured eyes become blood red, and they can only be killed by a Silver Stake, or like normal Vampires, Sunlight."Cami nodded in understanding."Daylight Rings, Bracelets or Necklaces don't work on them, so they can only come out at Night. Like normal Vampires, they can turn Humans into their kind. The only difference however, is that the Strigoi have to drink their Victims blood first before turning them with their own blood. However, Moroi's are the ones that created the Strigoi Race by becoming one."Cami looked mildly confused and raised an eyebrow at Rose."The Moroi's have to drink the blood of victim until said victim dies... Cami, they're evil but they're not stupid."Again, Cami was confused."They know better then to come to Human areas that are populated by Witches, Werewolves, and Normal Vampires. Strigoi are strong, yes, but they're nowhere near as strong as Vampires like Marcel or Elijah... However, if you see one, run. Don't hide until you're in an area populated by either a lot of Humans or other Supernatural beings, ok?"

Cami nodded sharply, hearing the danger in Rose's voice."Ok..."Cami trailed off, licking her lips."You said earlier that Moroi, in their own way, were Hybrids?"

"Yeah, they are. They'd be what you would call Elemental-Vampires because they have Elemental Magic. As you know, normal Vampires don't have any type of Magic other then the ability of Compulsion."Rose stated."Moroi are basically the sub-species of Vampires... Kol Mikaelson, Elijah's and Klaus' deceased Younger Brother, and Rebekah's older Brother, was experimenting on turning a Human into a Vampire with Magic with the held of a Warlock. They wanted to create a Witchpire or a Vampire-Warlock Hybrid."

"But it obviously didn't work."

"No, it didn't."Rose agreed."Instead of gaining the powers of a Warlock or a Witch when they became Vampires, the first twelve only gained the Elemental aspects of a Witch or a Warlock, which is called Aerokinesis, Aether, Geokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Pyrokinesis by the Witches and Warlocks."Rose explained."Aerokinesis for Air, Aether for Spirit, Geokinesis for Earth, Hydrokinesis for Water, and Pyrokinesis for Fire."

"Ok, lets go back onto the subject your past."Cami said and Rose chuckled, knowing that Cami was taking all this in so well.

"Ok, so like I said, we evaded the Guardians and Strigoi for a year and then we were captured by the Guardians..."Rose's eyes hazed over as she remembered her first meeting with Dimitri."The one leading was a Russian Guardian named Dimitri Belikov, who later became my Mentor and after Princess Vasilisa graduated, he would have became her Sanction Guardian..."

"Would have?"Cami asked, tilting her head to the side, her lip pursed.

"He got turned into a Strigoi."Rose answered calmly."We made a promise to each other that if we ever became the thing we hated the most, we'd let the other person kill us, free us of that life. I went to Russia to find him and I thought I killed him but I guess I missed and a whole lot of shit went down after that. He abducted me. He used me and said he loved me, even when he drained me of my blood to the point of unconsciousness."Cami's lips parted in shock and followed Rose's hand as it reached her neck and rubbed the area of where a Vampire would bite a Human."But I wasn't afraid of him using me as a blood-bag, I was afraid of him turning me into the thing I was brought into this world to kill. I loved him Cami."

"What happened after that?"Cami asked warily, wanting to know how Rose was here after dealing with a Strigoi.

"I managed to escape."Rose stated."I went back to Princess Vasilisa with information on how to turn a Strigoi back into a Moroi, Dhampir, or Human. She turned him back into a Dhampir and he left me when he promised me that he loved me"Cami's eyes widened in shock."and wanted to only be with me..."Tears formed in Rose's eyes as she remembered the day Dimitri broke her heart."Everyone who I thought was was my friend or people I could count on, turned their backs on me, so I went to the Queen of the Moroi and Dhampir Race and asked to be formally resigned from that world. She allowed it and then I got my Father to get me out of Court and he had his private Jet take me where ever I wanted."

"And you came here."Cami stated.

"I came here."Rose echoed."A Fresh start and a City where no Strigoi would ever think of entering. It was also the best place to go because no one from the Moroi and Dhampir World would ever go here because they fear Witches, especially the New Orleans Witches."Rose smirked and Cami smiled, shaking her head."Plus, no knows that I actually like Jazz and this place grew on me... I then met Sophie and Jane-Anne, who helped me get rid of the bond between me and Prince Vasilisa. Everyone thinks I'm dead because the bond was destroyed. The only ones who know that I'm not dead is the Queen, my Father, and my Adoptive Family."

"Your Adoptive Family?"Cami echoed.

"Oh, right, when I went to Russia, I met Dimitri's Family, who basically adopted me."Rose grinned at Cami's dumbfounded look."Yeah, I know. Totally weird. Although on the bright side, I've actually got a Mother who loves me and I've got Sisters that I've always wanted and never had."Rose said and did a little dance in her seat causing Cami to outright laugh and shake her head at the brunette.

"What am I? Chop liver?"Cami joked and they shared a laugh."If your Adoptive Family is the Belikov's, then doesn't that mean that Dimitri knows that you're alive?"Cami asked after a minute.

"No. They're sworn to secrecy and they wouldn't tell Dimitri anyway. To my knowledge, Yeva, his Grandmother, and Olena, his Mother, are still very disappointed in him, they're at odds with him, and aren't sure how he turned into the man he is now. Mama always that she raised him better than to treat a woman he treated me."Cami raised an eyebrow, wondering how exactly Dimitri broke Rose's heart."My Older Sisters, Klarolina and Sonya refuse to talk to him and haven't allowed him nor his Wife near their kids. As for his Younger Sister, Viktoria, she says she's disowned him as her Brother and everytime they see each other, Dimitri ends up black and blue with bruises."A smirk formed on Rose's lips."But overall, I've told them about Elijah and our miracle baby. They're happy that I'm happy and when the baby's born, they want me and him to come to Russia with the little one."

"Does your Father know?"Cami asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, he knows and while he's not happy that I'm with an Original, he happy that he's gonna be a Grandfather and that I'm happy here in New Orleans..."Rose trailed off as she remembered something."He also threatened Elijah over the phone. I think Elijah was terrified of my Father."Cami smirked, wishing she had known sooner and would have loved to see the look on Elijah's face as he was threatened over the phone. After that, Cami started asking Rose a lot a questions about her former life and Rose was happy to answer them to the best of her abilities.


	22. A CLOSER WALK WITH THEE

**Rose's Apartment**

**The Bedroom**

Rose, only wearing one of Elijah's oversized shirts and panties, twisted and turned in her sleep, her face crunched up in pain as she had her nightmare, all the meanwhile whimpering and mumbling. Elijah, who was only wearing briefs, was jolted awake from his own nightmare by Rose's tossing and turning. Sitting up slightly, Elijah reached over his Mate and turned the lamp switch on before gently shaking Rose awake.

"Rose, My Darling Girl, wake up."Elijah mumbled softly."It's just a dream. Wake up, Sweetheart, wake up."Like Elijah, Rose jolted awake from her terrifying nightmare and sat up, placing a hand over her stomach, her eyes wide with terror as she looked down at her baby belly before sighing in relief as she allowed her head to fall back onto her pillow.

"I am so tired of having these nightmares."Rose muttered before allowing Elijah to shift her onto his lap.

"Mmm."Elijah hummed."Same here."Elijah muttered so low that Rose nearly missed it."What happened in your dream?"

"I saw myself and our baby. I dreamed that our baby was a girl."Rose said as tears welled up into her eyes."They did a C Section delivery and when they managed to get her out, someone took our baby and then I died. They let me die and watched as I suffered. Crying and begging to see our Daughter, to hold her... They didn't let me hold her, 'Lijah."Elijah's eyes darkened and he kissed Rose's head as his grip slightly tightened.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our child. Anyone and everyone will rue the day they try to take our child from us."Elijah snarled protectively and possessively.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Rousseau's**

"Seems rather uncivilised to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one."Klaus committed as Elijah sat down with Rose in between him and Klaus. Rose glanced around and couldn't help but agree with Klaus. This was not something she could see herself or anyone from the Dhampir and Moroi World doing. In fact, in the eyes of Royals, it would be disgraceful and downright to where you'd be disowned for doing such an act.

"Agreed."Rose mumbled as she leaned her head tiredly on Elijah's shoulder as he poured himself glass.

"Yes."Elijah also agreed."Far better to practice your process of grief, isn't it, Klaus?"Elijah asked rhetorically as he placed the bottle down and Rose eyed it, really wishing she could have just a sip at this moment."Denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements."Elijah stated as Hayley came over and sat down on the other side of Elijah."I'll warn you, Hayley,"The pregnant Wolf glanced at Elijah."Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today."Elijah smiled cheekily at Klaus.

"Sod off."Klaus grumbled.

"Bitchy mood more like it."Rose hissed under her breath.

Klaus glared at Rose."You are so lucky you are my Brother's Eternal Mate and pregnant with his child."

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked darkly."I'm pretty sure I can take you even while I'm pregnant."

"What's the deal with these Moonlight Rings?"Hayley asked, deciding to change the subject before Klaus did something he'd regret and leaned forward, looking between the trio."Oliver's trying to start a revolution every five seconds. People are scared, angry. And, frankly, I'm tired of stalling."Hayley gritted out.

"Don't look at me, I'm out of the loop here."Rose said and closed her eyes.

"It's a day of peace, Hayley."Klaus retorted as Elijah looked down at Rose in concern."Try and enjoy it."Hayley pursed her lips."In the meantime with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our Family, you'll move back in with us."

"Us? As in you and that Redheaded Psycho Witch-Bitch or as in Elijah and I?"Rose asked, opening her eyes and gestured to herself and Elijah."Meaning you've finally kicked that Redheaded Psycho Witch-Bitch to the curb?"Klaus glared darkly at Rose, who put her hands up in mock surrender."Just asking."

"Awesome."Hayley stated sarcastically."Then we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower,"Elijah sighed softly to himself as he watched the parents to be and couldn't help but feel lucky that he and Rose weren't like them."I escape, there's drama, and then you two"Hayley gestured between Elijah and Klaus and Rose smirked warily."both realise that I'm very capable of looking after myself."

"The Rings are in progress."Klaus said seriously."I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou. And you will return to the compound for your own safety. You both will."Klaus said dangerously and sounded drunk, at least to Rose, he did, looking between Rose and Hayley, who leaned back in her seat."But right now,"Klaus glanced between all of them as he grabbed the bottle."I'm gonna finish this bottle."The male Hybrid of the group unscrewed the lid."And the next in the hopes of drowning the demon that has chosen today to haunt me."Klaus raised the bottle."Cheers, Mikael."Klaus snarled bitterly."Impeccable Freudian timing."He spat before drinking straight from the bottle. Elijah, at the mention of Mikael perked up and his eyes narrowed, as they darted nowhere, in thought

"Elaborate."Elijah said coolly, leaning forward slightly in his seat while Rose pursed her lips and Hayley's eyes narrowed as they all looked at Klaus."Have you dreamt of our Father?"

"Go ahead. Have a good laugh."Klaus grumbled.

"I can assure you there isn't a piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus, especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too."Elijah retorted.

"What?"Klaus and Rose exclaimed softly.

"If you are also seeing him..."Elijah trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in thought before noticing Genevieve."Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack."Klaus followed Elijah's line of sight while Hayley and Rose glanced at one another.

"Well, then what better way to punctuate a day of peace,"Klaus slowly smiled and raised his hand and waved."than by killing someone?"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir, Rose's & Elijah's Room**

Long after Klaus had left to see Genevieve, Rose was sitting at her second mirror table that Elijah had set up in their room, brushing her hair when she suddenly saw a familiar man, she had only seen in Elijah's memories, standing behind her in the mirror. Gasping, Rose stood up so fast that she knocked over her chair and whirled around, looking up at none other Mikael, the Father of the Original Siblings.

"Well, at least you're not a Doppelganger."Mikael said, looking Rose over."What a lovely name you have, _Rosemarie_... I can't wait to see my grandchild."The female Hybrid's hand flew over her stomach protectively.

"You're a Ghost... But I didn't call on you..."Rose choked out and Mikael smiled."Leave! Go away! Stay away from me and my baby!"The Hybrid exclaimed."**_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**"Rose screamed in flung one of her arms out, palm open wide and the wind picked up and everything around them trembled violently before Mikael disappeared.

When he was gone, Rose fell to her knees and everything stopped shaking."Rose!"Elijah exclaimed as he, Klaus, and Genevieve ran into the room, looking for the threat. However, all they found was Rose, sitting on her knees, on the ground, breathing softly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively as Elijah dropped to ground in front of Rose and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Mikael."Rose choked out."I saw Mikael. He spoke to me... He said he can't wait to see his grandchild."Elijah pulled the small brunette into his arms and looked up at Klaus and Genevieve, who looked down at them with wide eyes, as he rocked Rose back and forth in his arms.

"Definitely not interested in going quietly."Elijah agreed with Brother's words."Not only is he spend his remaining time tormenting us, but he's also tormenting Rose."He added and picked Rose up, holding her bridal style and look at them."Leave."As soon as that word left Elijah's mouth, Klaus grabbed Genevieve by the arm and dragged her out of the room quickly. Meanwhile, Elijah walked over to the bed and sat down with Rose on his lap and kicked his shoes off before lying down on the bed, still holding his Mate in his arms as he did so.

Rose, still trembling, nuzzled her face into Elijah's chest and her hands fist his shirt tightly."Have I ever hold you how much I hate Ghosts?"Rose asked after managing to calm down slightly.

"Once or twice... although you did once tell me that there were a few Ghosts you actually liked."Elijah mumbled before kissing her on the forehead."I will always protect you, even from them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Rose said tiredly and yawned."Especially when it comes to Ghosts."

"Go to sleep, My Darling Girl."Elijah said and watched as Rose closed her tired eyes and listened to her breathing even out, telling him that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Francesca's Home**

Hayley had decided to Francesca, seeing as she was the head of the Human Faction, and tell her about what happened in the Bayou to get answers, only to find herself feeling threatened by Francesca and tried to decipher her words. Unknown to Hayley, Monique had followed her and pulled out a voodoo doll of Hayley and whispered a Hex as she pricked the doll with malice smile on her face all the meanwhile watching Hayley shiver and wrap her coat around her tightly. Once she was finished, she turned on her heels, intending on going to the Abattoir to do the same to Rose without being seen or heard by the Vampires that lived there. She was also luckly because she knew that Rose had the power to see her do something like this but that power was weak when a Seer was pregnant.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Father Kieran's Funeral Day**

As Klaus, Elijah, and Rose walked down the street, along with other people around them, towards St. Anne's Church, where the parade was starting, they remained silent in respect for Father Kieran and because it was a short walk to the main street where the funeral procession was taking place. All the meanwhile, mournful jazz music was playing around them, along with many people mumbling lowly. Rose's eyes welled up with unshed tears as she watched the Priests, that were acting as pallbearers, lifted Father Kieran's Coffin and put it into the Coffin. Rose remembered when she first met him, he had been so kind to her even when he found that she was a different type of Vampire. Hayley who had caught sight of them, walked over to them and came to walk in the space between Rose and Klaus, knowing better then to separate Elijah from Rose, especially since Rose was pregnant. Two dry coughs escaped the brunette's and the Noble Original glanced between them in concern.

"You two all right?"Elijah asked, concern latched deeply into his voice."You look-A hundred months' pregnant and pissed off at the world?"Hayley cut Elijah off and Rose nodded in agreement with Hayley.

"I was going to say, 'you both look lovely'."Elijah said as he threaded his hand with Rose's and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her palm.

Hayley rolled her eyes."Do you think Rose and I were the targets of those bombings?"Hayley asked after glancing at Francesca, distrust swelling up into the pit of her stomach.

The small looked Hybrid looked up with a raised eyebrow."Me? Hayley if I'm a target as well, then someone would've had to been tracking me or something. And trust me, I might be pregnant, but I know when someone's following me."

"Of course you two were the targets."Klaus said, giving Rose a pointed look as if stating that what she said was stupid."Were I to wage a war on the Wolves, you'd be my first kill as would Rose if I were to also wage a war on Elijah."A low growl came forth and rumbled deeply in Elijah's chest."I would string you both up for all of worship."

"Elijah, we're in public. Calm down."Rose said gently while glaring over at Klaus.

"I believe that was my Brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return Home with us."Elijah said after he calmed down and Hayley glanced at him sharply."Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder."There was a hint of humor in his voice as he said that.

"As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound,"Rose groaned and shook her head."we both know I will for the sake of my child."Klaus vowed, his tone cheerful.

"One bad dream, and suddenly you want to be a responsible Daddy."Hayley retorted in snappy, right in Klaus' face.

"I wouldn't call it a bad dream."Rose muttered as Klaus placed his arm around Hayley's shoulder.

"Let me put this in perspective. My Father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child."Klaus stated.

"Mmm."Hayley hummed as she threw Klaus' arm off her shoulder."You forgot one thing in your attempt to plead your case."Hayley looked up into Klaus' eyes."She's not your child. She's ours."With that said, the trio watched the pregnant Wolf storm off.

"Very heartfelt, Niklaus."Elijah said drily while Rose smirked.

"I bloody hate funerals."Klaus grumbled under his breath.

"Same..."Rose trailed off as she placed a hand over her throat and rubbed the area as a lump in her throat formed, causing her to grimace.

Rose tried not to cough and wondered what was wrong with her. Letting go of Elijah's hand and ignoring his worried filled eyes, along with Klaus' own worry, Rose moved out of the crowd, placing a hand over her mouth and coughed again, only to freeze at the sight of blood appearing in her hand and ticking down from her lips. With her sensitive hearing, Rose heard Hayley also coughing and glanced around as she coughed and found Hayley by a pole, looking back at her with wide eyes. Before Rose could go over to her, Elijah, who had smelt her blood, appeared by her side just as she started to sway and caught her.

"Rose!?"Elijah exclaimed fearfully.

"Klaus!"Rose heard Genevieve exclaim in panic and heard a dull thump as she started to go in and out of consciousness.

"Hayley!"Was the last thing Rose heard as she gave in and allowed herself to be dragged into the darkness.

* * *

Rose and Hayley awoke with a gasp and they sat up slowly on top of the table and rested their hands over their stomachs as they looked around, realising that while this may be the Abattoir, it had an eerie glow to it. Hearing footsteps, Rose turned sharply with narrowed eyes and Hayley, who had also heard the footsteps, gasped when they saw who came out of the shadows and they both got off the table.

"Who are you?"Hayley asked as Rose stood in front of her protectively.

"I suppose I'm Family."He spat at Hayley with a malice look in his eyes.

"Stay away from her, Mikael."Rose spat, knowing how much Mikael despised Werewolves.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Living World, Genevieve did a chant as she rubbed an herb over Rose's and Hayley's foreheads before Klaus and Elijah gave the women their blood. When nothing worked, Elijah grabbed a piece of furniture and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter and Genevieve flinched while Klaus didn't even react to Elijah's anger, knowing that Elijah's anger was the cause of his Eternal Mate's death.

* * *

"I assume my reputation precedes me."Mikael stated as Hayley and Rose backed away from him slowly.

"This is a nightmare."Hayley said as she and Rose continued to back away while Mikael stalked towards them."I'm dreaming."

"I wish we were Hayley but we can't be sharing a dream at the same time."Rose couldn't help but say in sassy voice but it was weak.

"On the contrary, my darling. This is very real."With that said, Mikael Vamp-Sped behind Hayley and had her in a head lock."Welcome to my Hell."Rose whirled around, eyes wide."Stuck in an Eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call Brother."

"Get away from her!"Rose snarled angrily and threw her hands out.

Mikael went flying into a wall, overpowered by the Magic that Rose released at him and Hayley stumbled over to Rose's side, looking at Mikael in confusion, fear, and panic as Mikael slowly got to his feet.

"You're dead."Hayley stated."How can we be here?"Hayley asked, looking at Rose, who went rigid, realising that Hayley was right. Mikael was dead, meaning they shouldn't be here. They should be with Elijah and Klaus.

"Oh, my God."Rose whispered as her hand fell to her stomach.

"No! No! Our babies!"Hayley exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Your baby?"Mikael spat, looking at Hayley, rather then Rose."That kid never had a chance! And as if your Bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?"Mikael snarled before laughing."The deathless vermin fancying himself a Daddy."With that said, Mikael came at Hayley only to be brought to his knees by Rose using her Magic and hit in the face by Hayley, who grabbed a pole and swung it at him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"She's not dead."Hayley snarled protectively, her eyes glowing yellow."We're not dead. If we were dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me."

"You're dead, Mikael."Rose snarled as Mikael got to his feet.

"Your Son already beat you."Hayley added, adding salt to a wound.

"He is not my Son!"Mikael snapped furiously."He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness."Mikael said as he walked towards them and they walked backwards. Rose, feeling her knees hit the railing softly, turned sharply and kicked it harshly, weakening the wood enough for her to pull it free and use it as a makeshift stake."There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb."

"Hayley, go, up the stairs. Now!"Hayley did as Rose told her, watching Mikael warily as he got closer to Rose.

"Klaus will destroy it one way or another."Mikael stated as he walked within range and Rose ducked low unexpectedly and swung her arm out upwards, managing to create a shallow wound before backing away and up onto a step."Better he dies now and you along with it."Mikael spat and grabbed Rose with his Vamp-Sped and threw her to the ground, causing her to cry out."And you, just like Elijah, protecting these beasts."

"Newsflash, Mikael, we're all beasts!"Rose snapped as she got up on her hands and knees. Rose threw the makeshift stake, only for Mikael to disappear. Hayley gasped when she saw Mikael at the top of the staircases and she quickly jumped over the railing, picking up the makeshift stake just as Mikael followed her down and landed behind her.

Whirling around him, Hayley stabbed the stake into Mikael's back, causing him to yell in pain."That's my girl."Rose muttered as she got to her feet while Hayley brought Mikael to his knees.

"My Daughter has an advantage Klaus never had."Hayley whispered in Mikael's ear."She will never, ever know you, and neither will Rose's and Elijah's child."Hayley promised, gritting her teeth.

* * *

The next thing either Rose or Hayley knew, they found themselves waking up in the Living Word with a gasp for air. Elijah was immediately by Rose's side and was helping her sit up slowly while Klaus did the same with Hayley.

"You're all right, love."Klaus said to Hayley and glanced at Rose."You're all right."

"We saw him, and he tried to kill me."Hayley said, eyes wide as she looked up at Klaus."We saw Mikael."Hayley said solemnly.

Elijah stared at Hayley before looking down at Rose, who nodded in agreement with what Hayley just said, and looked back at Klaus, sharing a look and nodded. Scooping Rose up into his arms, he quickly walked away upstairs and towards his room, and Rose didn't protest. All she did was lean her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Hayley and Klaus watched them go, knowing Elijah wasn't going to leave Rose alone for a second.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**That Night**

**Elijah's & Rose's Room**

"Hayley's decided to stay."Elijah stated from his spot at the window when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Elijah had overheard Klaus' and Hayley's conversation and knew that Rose could come back if she knew Hayley was staying. Elijah had allowed Rose to have a bath in peace, knowing that she needed some time alone.

Rose, only wearing a white robe, nodded softly as she came to stand next to Elijah, watching the crowd below them."You know something, My Viking, if I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed."Rose said calmly as she turned to face Elijah, looking up into his dark eyes.

"You almost did."Elijah said softly.

"I have died."Rose retorted just as softly.

"In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I've felt..."Elijah trailed off, gulping softly as he stared into Rose's dark chocolate eyes."So frightened."

Rose looked away for a few minutes before she turned back to Elijah, going up on the tips of her toes and cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply and passionately. Elijah returned the kiss just as deeply and placed a hand on the back of her neck, keeping her flushed against him and she did as well by removing her hands from his cheeks to wrap around the back of his neck. After a few minutes, Elijah slightly pulled away, opening his eyes and stared at her lovingly as she looked back at him with same look in her own eyes. Elijah slowly rested his head against Rose's and shut his eyes, Rose doing the same.

"I'm not going anywhere."Rose whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Elijah remarked softly as he held her close.


	23. THE BATTLE & FROM A CRADLE TO A GRAVE

**With Jackson & Oliver**

"Lot of driving for a bag of rocks."Oliver commented, glancing at the backseat, where the bag was, as Jackson drove the car in the middle of the night.

"We'll be in the Quarter by dawn."Jackson stated.

"You sure the Hybrid will do his part?"Oliver questioned.

"Hayley will make sure of that."Jackson said confidently.

"Yeah, I forgot your Fiancee's got the Hybrid wrapped around her finger."Oliver sneered.

"You know, Ollie, I love you like a brother, but if you don't lay off Hayley, we're gonna have a problem."Jackson said calmly but Oliver could hear the ice in his words.

"Pay attention, Romeo."Oliver said, noticing some lights up ahead.

"Alright, relax. We ain't done anything."Jackson said but his eyes were narrowed as he slowly pulled the car to a stop in front of the police."Evening, Officers."Jackson greeted, peeking his head out of the car.

"Step out of the car, both of you."One of the Officers stated.

"What's this about?"Jackson questioned and the police pulled their guns out, aiming them at Jackson and Oliver.

"I think you should do what the man says,"Marcel said as he came out from behind the police cars with Diego."before things take a nasty turn."

* * *

**The Abattoir**

"Elijah, something's wrong."Elijah looked up to find Rose and Hayley standing in front of him with a nervous look on the Wolf's face."Jackson and Oliver should have been back by now."Elijah's eyes narrowed and he stood up, pulling out his phone, dialling Klaus.

"_Yes, Brother, what is it?_"

"It appears our Wolves have gone astray, brother."Elijah explained.

"They should have been back hours ago."Hayley corrected Elijah as Rose put a hand on Hayley's shoulder.

Elijah held up his index finger as if to say hush."We need to find them."

"_Well, that might be a bit tricky. You see, we located their car on a back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they've been shanghaied._"

"And you didn't feel the need to share this information?"Elijah questioned Klaus and the girls shared a look.

"_It was my intention to present you with the problem only after I'd found an appropriate solution._"Klaus explained.

"Well, do enlighten us."Elijah stated, looking at Rose's chocolate brown eyes

"_I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who could be bold enough to snatch my Wolf Allies is the one who has the most to lose._"

"Marcel."Elijah nearly whispered as if he didn't want Hayley or Rose to hear.

"No, he'll kill them!"Hayley cried and Rose wrapped an arm around her, bringing the distressed brunette into a hug.

"_Genevieve assured me that Marcel has procured a Cloaking Spell._"Rose scoffed."_The only Witch who will aid Marcel is Davina. I just need to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit... and there it is._"Klaus said before hanging up.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Elijah should have called by now."Hayley said from her spot on the couch as she watched Rose pace around in front of her.

"Worrying isn't going to help."Genevieve stated as she walked into the room."You should sit down to try and keep calm, Rosemarie."

"What are you now, Magician-slash-zen Life Coach?"Rose asked, sneering at the red haired."And it's Rose."

"The treatment of pregnant woman has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but even I know high blood pressure is bad for Hayley and the baby,"Genevieve waved a finger at the two girls."especially now that Hayley is so close to term."

Rose sat down next to Hayley."We hate this."Rose mumbled, speaking for Hayley."I've never felt so useless before and now that I'm pregnant..."

"Don't you get it? You two are the point of all this."Two pairs of eyes looked up at the red haired."Elijah and Klaus running all over town. It's all for you two. I'm a bit envious."

"Great."Rose said with a forced smile.

"Lucky us."Hayley added.

"Is there anything I can get you girls?"

"How about telling me where Elijah ran off?"Rose demanded more then asked."I'm a Witchpire and I know how to fight, I can help."

"Sorry but Elijah would kill me if I let his pregnant lover come rushing in to help."Genevieve stated firmly before looking at Hayley."Do you want anything, Hayley?"

"Peppermint Tea?"Hayley asked, false politeness.

"Of course."The red haired smiled at the pregnant Wolf."At least one of them is thinking straight."She muttered under her breath as she walked off.

"Heard that."Rose growled.

"No you didn't."Genevieve called out.

* * *

**With Elijah & Klaus**

Jackson groaned as the black bag was taken off of his head."Accolades to Marcel."Klaus said, smirking as he grabbed Jackson by the chin."He did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose."Klaus let go of Jackson as Elijah followed the lead."Where is he now?"

"Nowhere to be found."Elijah stated as he pulled off the wooden lid of one of the boxes."Although he did leave a delightful parting gift."Elijah said sarcastically as he saw the bomb.

"What about the Stones?"Klaus questioned Jackson as Elijah dropped the lid.

"I don't know."Jackson answered."Untie me. I'll help you find them."

"Sit still."Elijah commanded."You'll be freed as soon as it's safe."Elijah bent down, touching one of the explosive devices while Klaus ripped off a lid to a box.

"Our focus should be the Stones."Klaus stated."Considering Jackson is trying to win Hayley's affectionate Heart. I'd think you'd agree."

"Disregard my Brother."Elijah said and Jackson glanced at him."Over the course of the last Millennium, his capacity for tact is somewhat diminished. Besides that, Jackson doesn't have to worry about trying, Brother. He has won our Hayley's affection Heart."

"Oh, that's typical, isn't it?"Klaus growled out."Marcel fills a room with dynamite, and yet, I'm the tactless one."

Elijah lifted the wire."I recognise these explosives from the attack on the Bayou."Elijah stated and looked at Klaus."Could you remind me again why you believe that Marcel was innocent?"Elijah questioned Klaus.

"Remind me to ask him before I pull out his innards."Elijah stood up as Klaus ripped off another lid to find lots of bombs."Ah. Ok. Exercise extreme caution in this general area."Klaus said, waving his hands around the box and where he was as Elijah's phone went off."Bit of a mess."

Elijah looked down at his phone, finding Rose's Caller ID on it."Impeccable timing."Elijah answered the call.

"_What's going on?_"Rose questioned him as soon as he answered.

"Jackson is fine."Elijah answered, glancing at the Werewolf."He's a little tied up right now. Could we call you back?"Klaus chuckled as Elijah avoided Rose's question as much as possible.

Klaus tore off another lid and found more bombs, only with a note and one of the detonator's light turned green while making a whining sound."Well, that doesn't bode well."

"Are you trying to kill us?"Jackson questioned Klaus rhetorically.

"_Elijah, tell me what's going on now._"Rose growled out as Klaus picked up the note.

"_This is for Thierry._"Klaus read the note and looked at Elijah, who quickly grabbed Jackson just as the bombs went off.

* * *

The girls looked up as they heard the front door close and someone groan."I got it."Hayley waddled as fast as she could into the hallway at hearing Jackson's voice."Thank god you're alive!"Hayley cried as she ran over to Jackson and hugged him while nodding her thanks to Elijah.

Elijah smiled at her before going over to Rose, bringing her into a gentle embrace."I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking."Klaus said as he came into the room.

"What about the Stones?"Hayley asked as she helped Jackson sit down.

"Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I imagine."Elijah said as Klaus poured himself a drink while Elijah sat down with Rose on his lap.

"Marcel is no fool."Klaus stated causing everyone to look at him."He knows an empowered Werewolf Army would mean the end of Vampires in New Orleans."Klaus looked at Elijah."The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that, for all the good it'll do him."

"Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?"Hayley growled out, looking between the Brothers

"This is my fault."Jackson spoke up."I will find a way to fix it."

"No, Jack. You're hurt and no one is blaming you."

"I'm blaming you."

"Klaus!"Rose hissed out, glaring at the male Hybrid.

"Rose, those Stones will be hard to replace."Klaus explained and Elijah looked at him with narrowed eyes."Fortunately, I always have a Backup Plan."Klaus smirked.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The Mikaelson Brothers, Rose, and Hayley were watching as Genevieve was chanting the Spell for the Stones to activate when Francesca came into the room in a hurry with a look of panic on her face."My people say Marcel is on the move"Francesca looked around."and he's bringing friends."

"Get the girls to safety."Klaus ordered Elijah.

Elijah appeared by Rose side."Come with me, My Darling Girl."

"No."Rose said, looking up at Elijah."Someone needs to watch her."

"You should help Klaus."Francesca finally said and Elijah looked at her."My Brothers and their security detail won't be much against a Vampire Army."Rose nodded in agreement and pulled out her stakes."I'll stay with Hayley and Rose."Elijah quickly kissed Rose on the forehead before leaving.

A couple of minutes later, Hayley got a call from Cami but she ignored it favour of watching as Genevieve finished her Spell on the Stones along with Francesca and Rose."The Stones are finished."Genevieve said, picking up one of the Stones."I've done my part. Now it's up to you."

"I'll get them to the Bayou."Hayley said, stepping forward.

"Actually, she was talking to me."Francesca said, walking towards them and held out her hand for the Stones.

"What the hell is this?"Rose and Hayley growled out in unison when Genevieve handed over the Stones.

"Call it a side deal."Francesca said with a smirk."Point is, I'm taking the Stones."

"Are you out of your mind?"Hayley hissed, walking after her.

"Do you think that Humans can go up against Vampires?"Rose added.

"No. I don't, but I'm not Human."Hayley and Rose watched, eyes wide as Francesca pulled out a knife and slashed her bodyguard's throat open before dropping the knife and hunched over, gasping in pain.

Realisation formed in Hayley's and Rose's eyes as Francesca stood up, looking at her with golden eyes. Werewolf eyes."Impossible."Rose breathed out.

"Not impossible. I'm like you, Hayley,"Francesca said, smirking."and now I'm going to take back my town."

"Like hell you are."Rose growled out. However, before the two brunette's could attack Francesca, foreign Magic washed over them and into their wombs, causing them to gasp and place a hand over their pregnant stomachs. Francesca watched as their eyes rolled into the back of theirs head, causing them to lose consciousness and fall to the ground, on their sides.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Marcel, where is she!?"Cami and Marcel turned to find Elijah at the entrance of the massacre."Where's Rosemarie? Where's my Mate!?"Elijah snarled as Cami stood in between them.

"He doesn't have her. Please."Cami begged."I know you don't trust him, but you know I wouldn't lie."Elijah looked at Cami."He doesn't have her."

"Someone does."Elijah said, glancing between them before walking around Cami and towards Marcel."Where's my Brother?"

"I left him in the street."Elijah's eyes widened."He was gonna kill me, and then he got jacked up by some Witch's Spell."

"Genevieve."

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

"No! Please, no!"Hayley yelled, struggling, as much as she could in her condition, the men's hold."Let go of us! Let go, please!"Rose struggled and screamed angrily.

"Get them down on the floor."Genevieve stated.

"We should take them to the City of the Dead."Monique said as she walked next to Genevieve.

"We won't make it. The babies are coming now."Genevieve said as the men placed Rose and Hayley against the stairs.

"No, it's too soon-AAH!"Hayley was cut off by her own screams mixed in with Rose's. Looking at Rose, who was placed down beside her, she found Rose leaning her head back against the stair.

Both brunette's watched, eyes wide as Rose's stomach started growing rapidly to the point where she looked nine months pregnant."What have you done to me!?"Rose cried, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her child being hurt.

"What needed to be done. We need you and Hayley to give birth at the same time."Genevieve stated, shocking both pregnant women, went to walk forward, only for Monique to grab her arm.

"No."Rose breathed out.

"The plan was to induce them when the sacrifice was ready."

"I had to subdue them, and the trauma caused a placental abruption."Genevieve wrenched her arm free."So the babies are coming, and we'll just have to adapt."

"Let us go!"Hayley snarled and Rose glared, trying to fight against their grip without causing harm to her unborn child.

"You need to be calm, Rose, Hayley."

"Why are you doing this to us!?"Rose and Hayley cried in unison.

Genevieve didn't answer."To be reborn, we must sacrifice."Monique stated and Rose paled, her mind reeling.

"No! No, you can't, you Little Psychotic Witch Bitches!"Rose said, struggling again.

"The Ancestors demand offerings in exchange for power."Genevieve stated, noticing the confusion on Hayley's face."And your child will be a fine offering."

"No, you will not take our babies!"Rose exclaimed and glared darkly with a promise of torture in her eyes."I'll kill you all!"

"No, you won't, and neither will Hayley, Elijah, or Klaus."Monique stated coldly."When your babies are born, we will offer it up to those that came before us."Rose glared, wishing she could use her Magic.

"I'm sorry, girls, but this is the way it had to be."

"No! _NO!_ **_NO! NO!_**"Rose and Hayley screamed in unison, her voice rising in pitch with every scream.

* * *

**With Klaus**

Klaus, who was limping back to the Abattoir, came to a stop, eyes widening, at hearing Rose's and Hayley's screaming and a growl of rage tore through his lips at the sound of the Mother of his Child and the Mother of his Brother's child being in pain and cries for help.

* * *

**Time Skip**

St. Anne's Church

Klaus came racing into the church, only to freeze at seeing his Brother's Mate lying on the ground with a stake in her heart and a dead look in her dark chocolate brown eyes. He saw a baby lying in a basket on a pew near Rose, and realised that the baby was his Brother's Child. His furious blue eyes fell on the Mother of his own Child being held down. One of the men ran towards Klaus, only to get his head separated from his neck. Monique ran around the table and she, along with the other Harvest Girl and Genevieve lifted their hands, muttering a chant and Klaus was lifted off the ground and was thrown against the wall, where he couldn't move and was held against said wall. Hayley let out a pained scream;"**_AHH! AHH!_**"causing the Witches to turn their attention back to her once they were sure Klaus was held tightly in place. Hayley started moaning and gasping in pain as Genevieve picked up a dagger.

"You should know this brings me no joy."Genevieve said, glancing at Klaus."I promise I'll make it quick."One of the Harvest Girls put a blanket over Hayley's bent, and spread, legs."Let's begin, shall we?"Hayley was able to get her upper body to sit up as Monique and the second Harvest Girl held her arms down.

"No, no!"Hayley said panicky.

Five minutes later, Klaus was swearing his revenge to the Witches."My Brother and I will bring Hell to your doorsteps!"Klaus snarled angrily as he saw the panic and fear in Hayley's eyes.

"One last push."Genevieve said as Hayley shot up with an agonising scream tearing through her lips."The baby's almost here."

"No, no!"Hayley cried as Klaus continued to make death threats.

"I can see the baby!"Monique exclaimed happily.

"Ok. Now push."Genevieve said, keeping her eyes focused on watching the baby come out while Hayley gripped the sheet in pain."Gently, gently!"

"You will die, screaming!"Hayley fell back, out of breath after giving one more, forced, push.

"There."Genevieve exclaimed, smiling as Hayley gasped heavily, her naturally slow Human heartbeat racing terribly fast, which she was trying to calm down. Hayley painfully sat up when she heard the baby cooing and looked at her newborn Daughter with tears in her eyes as the Witches cut the umbilical cord with the dagger. Klaus could only stare at his newborn child in awe and shock as the baby started crying."You have a beautiful baby Daughter."Genevieve turned to the Harvest Girls."We must start the sacrifice as soon as the Moon sets with the morning sky."

"Please,"Hayley choked out and Genevieve looked at her."please, can I hold her?"Hayley asked, looking from the red-haired to her daughter. The girls let Hayley go, letting her sit up properly as Genevieve came around to her side and handed the gurgling baby to Hayley, who held her properly and protectively in her arms.

Hayley glanced up at Klaus, who smiled slightly at her, causing her to smile back before gasping in shock when she was grabbed by the back of her hair and her throat was slid open with a dagger."**_NO!_**"Klaus roared, eyes wide.

Hayley fell back, eyes wide, with a look of shock in them that slowly died out, as she died. Genevieve picked up the crying infant gently with Monique watching her carefully. As the two Harvest Girls, and Genevieve, walked away, Klaus could only stare at the Mother of his Child and he started screaming his pain and loss before his neck was snapped by Monique, who had flicked her wrist that caused Klaus' neck to snap, and he fell to the ground, eyes open.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The doors to the Church swung open to reveal a bloody Elijah."**_ROSEMARIE!_**"Elijah roared, only to come to a stop as he found his Mate, dead, in his Brother's arms along with Hayley."No."Elijah said, eyes filled with denial as staggered towards Rose. When Elijah fell to his knees in front of Klaus, the Hybrid allowed his Brother to take Rose from his grasp.

All the meanwhile, the blood covered Noble Original cradled his Mate's head in his lap, bowing his head low to kiss her on the forehead."They're gone."Klaus muttered sadly."You've been bitten."Klaus mumbled and allowed Elijah to drink from his wrists.

"How?"Elijah asked after he healed from the Werewolf Venom, and had put Rose back up on the table along with Hayley, looking down at her closed eyelids, wishing he could see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes once more.

"I was bested."Klaus muttered but they all heard him.

"You were bested?"Elijah muttered back softly and took a shaky breath before turning to look down at his Brother."You,"Elijah pointed at Klaus as he walked down the stairs."were bested!?"He roared angrily, turning to look at Klaus, who looked ashamed of being defeated by Witches, as his voice echoed off the walls."My invincible Brother?"Elijah questioned in disbelief.

Klaus stood up."They took the babies, but there's still time."A look of deep sorrow and fear appeared in Elijah's eyes."We can save them."

* * *

**Time Skip**

As the sun was beginning to rise, Klaus had scraped a rock against one of the Tombs."It's ingenious."Klaus stated."I can see them, I can feel them, and yet they are not real."

"There has to be a way."Elijah growled."Even if we can push through."

"What we need to do is focus."

"My only focus right now is my Child and her safety, do you understand me?"Elijah stated more then questioned Klaus as he turned around to face his Brother."This, all of this,"He gestured around him."this is the World you created, Niklaus."Elijah pointed at Klaus.

"Brother."

Elijah held hand up as silence."All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life."Elijah spat, his rage and grief taking over once more."What results did you expect? That my child, that your child, would be born into a Happy Life, that the Mother, my Mate, my Soulmate, would still be alive to know her child, my child, our child, that we could live and thrive as some sort of Family while having enemies at the same time!?"

"That was your fantasy, Brother, not mine!"Klaus snarled.

"No, Brother."Elijah raged back, pointing at Klaus."This was our Hope. This was our Family's Hope, and now they're gone."Elijah said, taking unneeded heavily breaths."Do you understand? I... I let her in. I don't let people in and in turn, she let me in. And you knew this,"Elijah stepped towards Klaus."and you've taken her from me. I needed her, and you've broken me."The broken Original walked over to some stairs and sat down. Klaus followed after and sat down next to him while Elena and Caroline came to stand in front of them.

"You can tell your child"Klaus finally said, slapping Elijah on the arm lightly."how much you loved their Mother when we save them."Elijah looked at Klaus sharply.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"We move faster."Klaus decided, scraping another line on the wall.

"Or smarter."Came two familiar female voices and two males turned to see Hayley and Rose standing there.

"Rose."Elijah breathed out, eyes filled with happiness and he darted over to her, looking at her as if she was a ghost."Rose, My Darling Girl."He placed her hands on either side at the ends of her cheeks, slipping his fingers into her hair."How are you here, My Darling Girl?"

"_WE_ woke up in the Church."Rose answered gently, glancing at Hayley."I can feel her."

"Her?"Elijah and Klaus said in unison, confusion written all over their faces.

"My Baby Girl."Rose stated, eyes hard."I can feel her."

Hayley nodded in agreement."Me too."

"She's here."Rose moved out of Elijah's grasp."I can feel my baby. I can sense Genevieve."Rose's eyes flashed and glowed blue for a split second."I want our Daughter and our Niece. I'm going to go find them."Rose said, looking around before she turned and left with everyone following behind her.

* * *

As the Brothers followed Rose and Hayley, they heard chanting and the sound of babies crying as they came closer to where the Witches were. They turned at a corner and found Genevieve about to dagger Klaus', Hayley's Elijah's and Rose's Daughters.

"**_NO!_**"Hayley roared angrily.

Elijah picked up a vase, throwing it at Genevieve, so fast that she didn't have time to stop it with her Magic, and she flew back into the wall, dropping the dagger. The group took this as their cue to try and get the babies as the two Harvest Girls quickly clasped hands while Genevieve went to grab the dagger. Elijah, Hayley, Rose, and Klaus went flying back when Harvest girls started chanting and the Ancestors appeared in Spiritual form.

"You fools."Monique said coldly."To come against us in our place of Power, is our strongest hour. You do not face three. You face all of us."

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Blocking out the pain as best as he could, Klaus grabbed a metal piece of a fence and with a battle cry, he darted in front of Rose, throwing the metal piece at the blonde Harvest girl, causing her to let go of Monique, who had gasped in shock, and was pinned to the wall. Monique turned, eyes wide, and watched as the other Harvest Girl died, causing the connection to the Ancestors to disappear. Monique quickly went and grabbed the dagger before running back to the babies side, holding the dagger above her head.

Klaus, and Elijah, along with Rose, and Hayley darted towards Monique, only for a fire to appear in their way. A Devil's Star fly pass the group and strike Monique in the stomach, causing multiple deep cuts to appear all over her body while the fire disappeared. The group turned to find Marcel standing there. They turned back to see Monique fall to the ground, dead, before Marcel Vamp-sped over to the newborns, picked them up and disappeared with her. Klaus Vamp-Sped after him while Elijah, Rose, and Hayley quickly dealt with Genevieve, learning which Ancestor had made it their decree to kill the newborn Mikaelsons. Esther Mikaelson.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Abattoir,**

Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the room next to the baby's room, where Rose and Hayley sat in rocking chairs, with their newborn Daughters while Klaus and Elijah spoke in hush voices. While speaking, they would glance at Rose and Hayley.

"We should have felt our Mother's hand in this."Klaus growled out lowly."We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death, and now she has control of the Witches. They will never stop."

"No."Elijah agreed.

"Nor would I expect the Guerrera Wolves to back down."Klaus muttered."Hayley and my child are Werewolf Royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to Leadership. Not only that but your's and Rose's baby is part Moroi, Vampire, and Witch. If anyone from the Moroi world were to find out..."Klaus trailed off as Hayley and Rose looked up at hearing this and they shared a look while Elijah growled lowly in his throat, his mind racing at the thought of anyone daring to use his child as a weapon. He wouldn't allow it."They will never be safe."Klaus admitted."What was it you said to me earlier, that I've made enemies everyday of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, Brother."Elijah sighed, looking down at his lap."Hayley and Rose have brought into the world weapons they can use against you, me, them, us."

"Then we will arm ourselves."Elijah stated as calmly as possible."Brother, we've fought every adversary in this Town, and we have won, and we'll fight them again, no matter who they are. We'll make this Home a fortress."

"I will not have her live her life as a prisoner and I know you won't either."Klaus shot back.

"Then we will leave here together, all of us."

"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek Power and Revenge will hunt us, they will hunt them."Klaus said, shaking his head."They has inherited all our enemies, with none of our defences."

"So whether we stay or we leave, we condemn them."Elijah muttered bitterly.

"There is a third option."Rose said, suddenly standing in the doorway, looking down at her newborn Daughter before glancing up at them along with Hayley.

"I grew up in a war zone."Hayley stated."My parents fought they could protect me, but in the end, they were slaughtered, and I spent my childhood alone and unloved."Hayley looked back down at her Daughter, unshed tears forming in her eyes."I made a promised to my baby and to myself"Hayley said, trying to choke back her sobs."that she would not grow up as I did,"Hayley said strongly."that she would grow up safe and loved, and yet, here she is on her first day in this world, along with her cousin, with a Grandmother that is bent on sacrificing them."

"And Hayley and I have to drink the blood of our own babies to survive transitioning into a Hybrid and a Tribrid, we're the ones that love them the most."A single tear slid down Rose's cheek as she nuzzled her nose gently against her Daughters before looking up at her Mate, Klaus, Hayley, and Niece."I think the only thing to do is send them away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made."

"No."Elijah said sharply, standing up."This is insane. You heard Genevieve."Elijah walked over to Rose and brought her into his arms and looked down at his newborn Daughter."As long as they live, those babies will be hunted."

"Not if no one knows that they lives."Klaus stated, also standing up."Not as long as no one knows that our Daughters live."

"What is it that you intend to do, Brother?"Elijah questioned Klaus.

"Whatever it takes to save our Family."Klaus vowed.


	24. INTERLUDE 3

**Elijah's & Rose's Bedroom**

"You know, I never had a Mother."Rose said to Elijah as she put their newborn Daughter into the transportable baby car seat, that was on the study table, and looked down at her."I mean, yeah, I knew who Janine Hathaway was, but so did everyone else."Elijah came to stand behind her and wrap his arms about her waist."But I never knew her on a personal level between Mother and Daughter. I only knew her through her status and the fact that she abandoned me through choosing her Career over her Daughter..."Tears formed in Rose's eyes."I'm so scared that I'm going to turn out like Janine."

"You will never be like your Mother."Elijah muttered, resting his head on Rose's shoulder."You're nothing like her."

"How do you know that? How do you know I won't turn out like her?"Rose asked, looking at Elijah and they locked gazes."My Mother, my own flesh and blood, abandoned me when I was barely a child, Elijah. I feel like I'm doing the same with our Baby Girl."

"You're not abandoning her."Elijah said strongly as he turned Rose to look at him."And I know this because there's a difference between sending her away for her own safety, until it's time to bring our Baby Girl home, and sending her away for no reason. That's abandoning her, Rose."Elijah said softly as he kissed Rose on the forehead and allowed her to turn around to look at their Daughter."And everything you're doing, everything you've been doing, it was all for our child."Elijah said and kissed Rose on the cheek."And now, all she needs is a good name."Elijah stated as he picked up the black stuffed toy bunny and placed it in the transportable baby car seat, next to their child.

"Definitely not Janine or Vasilisa."Rose said sassy and Elijah chuckled before they both looked at their Daughter with a loving look in their eyes."Penelope...? Mai...? Emma...? Katerina...?"Rose wondered and smirked slightly at the last name she suggested.

"In the name of the all Father, no."Elijah said, standing up straight with his arms still around Rose's waist, and Rose huffed a slight laugh as their child started fussing slightly.

"I never thought I would have a child, nor did I know I could love her so much and wish so desperately that I didn't have to send her away."Rose whispered gently and Elijah's grip tightened slightly around her waist."In all honesty, Elijah, it feels so awful that it might kill me."

"It nearly did."Elijah whispered as he let one arm go from around her waist, and gently caressed his Daughter's cheek."I'm so sorry that the beginning of her life was too violent."Rose shook her head slightly and turned to kiss Elijah's cheek.

"It's not your fault, My Viking."Rose mumbled."I know, and she knows, that you fought for us, and you will continue fighting for us, for our Always and Forever."Tears formed in Elijah's eyes as he looked at Rose.

"You are so strong and our child will have your strength as she grows everyday."Elijah mumbled.

"Astrid."Rose suddenly said in a whisper and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her questionably."Astrid... Her name is Astrid. Astrid Mikaelson."Rose said confidently.

"Astrid Rose Mikaelson."Elijah confirmed with a gentle smile and Rose looked up at him, beaming before they looked down at their Daughter, their Astrid, with loving eyes.

"I better call Baba and tell him what's going on."Elijah nodded."I love you, My Baby Girl."Rose muttered lovingly. Rose kissed Astrid on the forehead before moving away from Elijah and Astrid, allowing Elijah to have some time with their Daughter before they had to give her up while Rose grabbed her phone and quickly snapped a photo of Elijah and Astrid, when Elijah picked her up, then left the room, speed dialing Abe.

"_Kiz._"Abe greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, Baba, I have some news."Rose stated, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"_Oh?_"Abe said and Rose nearly laughed at the pure curiosity in Abe's voice. Her Father was such a child sometimes.

"I gave birth to my Daughter hours ago."Rose counted down from ten, waiting for Abe to explode.

"**_WHAT!?_**"There it was."_How!? Why!? You're not suppose to be due for months!_"Abe exclaimed, confused beyond belief.

"I know but Magic can find loopholes in pregnancies, Baba."Rose shrugged helplessly."But she's healthy and her name is Astrid Rose Mikaelson."

"_Strength and beauty. Just like her Mother._"Abe stated with a proud smirk and Rose laughed softly before she sniffed, trying to hold back tears."_Kiz, what's wrong?_"

"I have to send her away for her own safety, Baba."Rose choked out and quickly wiped away a stay tear."Everyone has to believe that she's dead, along with her cousin, Hope Mikaelson... Baba, tell me I'm doing the right thing, please?"

"_Oh Kiz, of course you're doing the right thing. You're protecting her..._"Abe trailed off, remembering how he allowed Janine to take Rose out of Turkey for Rose's own safety when she was born."_Trust me, Kiz, you'll see your Baby Girl again._"

"I know but I just hope it won't be as long as it was for you to meet me."Rose stated, her bottom lip trembling."Baba?"

"_Yeah, Kiz?_"Abe asked.

"I love you so much and I wish you could meet your Granddaughter."Rose said as more tears welled up into her eyes.

"_I love you too, Rose, and I wish for the same thing._"Abe replied gently."_Do you want me to pass along this message to the Belikov's?_"

"Please... I really do love you and I miss you, Baba."Rose said, her way of saying goodbye.

"_I love you too, Kiz._"Abe said before ending the call.


	25. BOOK 2

Second Book: Our Children Come First, coming soon.


End file.
